Promise To Protect You
by Sunny side of cookies
Summary: Roxas, Sora, and Namine are going to a boarding school to be with their older brother Cloud, and to get away from their father. They expect a dull school year; instead what they got was unexpected love with the most unlikely people. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a cute little blonde haired, blue eyed Roxas that I could keep in my closet...

But I don't.

I don't own any characters from Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy. But I might soon... *runs and counts change in piggy bank and couch cushions* Nope. Never gonna happen. Guess Disney and Square-Enix will own it forever...

Warnings: Gangs, violence, drugs, sex, alcohol, and YAOI (man sex) If any of this offends you, please exit out of this story :)

A/N: This is just the prologue, I'll try to have the first chapter up soon. The story will switch between Roxas and Axel's POV usually, but the prologue is in Cloud's POV to make my life easier.

Full Summary: Cloud feels responsible for his brothers, he feels that it's his job to protect them from their abusive father. But Cloud is sent off to boarding school, and he's separated. Roxas, Sora, and Namine are sent off as well. They expect a dull school year, but instead they're whisked off into a campus full of gangs, violence, drugs, sex, alcohol, and most importantly, love. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Seiner, Zemyx, Cleon, and Nam(secret Pairing!)

P.S. In this chapter, Cloud is 16, Sora & Roxas are 9, and Namine is 7 :)

* * *

><p><strong>CLOUD POV<strong>

"You're nothing but a worthless piece a shit!"

As soon as I heard my dad yelling, I raced down the stairs. I couldn't let my brother get hit. It wasn't fair to him. He didn't know what was going on. He was only nine years old. My baby brother.

I saw my dad raise his hand to strike and in a flash I ran in front of my brother. A second later, I was on the floor, holding a hand to my stinging face.

"Get the fuck outta here boy. I'm not in the mood to deal with all your shit." His words slurred and I internally cursed him to the deepest pits of hell.

"Fuck you dad! You need help. I hope you realize you were about to hit an innocent child!" Balling my fists up, I stepped back so I could pick up my little brother.

I didn't see my dad ball his fist up and strike. I toppled over onto my brother and cursed.

"Dad, _please,_ just leave us be. You can deal with me later!" I screamed. Dad just spit on me as we walked by. I brought my crying brother up to his bed. I tucked him in and promised that we would get away someday.

I walked down the stairs.

I braced myself for the blows.

Anything for my baby brothers. Anything for my baby sister.

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I- I'm gay..."<p>

I knew he hated gays. I knew that. But when I came out to him, I didn't think he'd get rid of me. Away from my brothers, from my sister. I didn't think he'd just send me of to some boarding school across the country. I was only sixteen. I was scared. Especially for them.

I didn't want to board that plane. I wanted to hide my brothers and sisters in my suitcase, just to take them with me, away from that _man!_ I looked at my siblings; they were standing in a huddle next to me.

I pulled Roxas away from our siblings. With his honey colored hair and vibrant blue eyes, he looked the most like me. And the most like mom. I knelt to his level, "Roxas, _promise me_, promise me that you'll protect Sora and Namine. And protect yourself. I love you." I pulled hum into a hug and turned to Sora. He was Roxas' twin, younger by a minute. With chocolate brown spikes, he looked most like dad. And he had the same blue eyes as Roxas, dulled by tears right now. He was sniffling. I smiled at him and pulled him into a suffocating hold.

"Oh Sora, don't cry! Now, you better protect our baby sister, ok? You and Roxas are the men of the house now ok? I love you!" He smiled and I wiped away the tears spilling onto his cheeks. Then I turned to Namine. At seven years old, she was the youngest of all. She had blonde hair that was so pale, it looked almost white. And with the same blue eyes as us, she had an almost angelic appearance. I knew she'd be a heart-breaker when she grew up; she'd look just like mom.

"Hi Nami," she smiled at me, "I want you to be strong ok? I'll be back for you guys soon! I love you guys!" They rushed over and hugged me as hard as they could.

**_Boarding for flight 182, to Radiant Garden, right now. Please have your boarding pass and passport ready. Thank you._**

I sighed at the overhead voice. I peeled Sora, Roxas, and Namine off of me so I could grab my stuff and I walked towards the forming line. I turned back and saw them being taken away by HIM. He looked innocent. He looked just like a caring father.

But I knew better.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I sighed as I reached my dorm. It was 10:00 at night, so I opened the door as quietly as I could. I was surprised to see the light on.<p>

I was even more surprised to see the most handsome face I've ever seen.

"Hi!" He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He offered out his hand, "I'm Leon."

* * *

><p>AN: Review please?


	2. Moving In

A/N: Yay! First Chapter :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy don't belong to me.

P.S: If you see this: (I)word(I) it just means that I meant to italicize that word, and I didn't catch it when I was editing. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

"Come on Sora, we're going to miss our train!" I sighed as I watched my twin hopping around from toy to toy at the grocery store. _When will this boy grow up?_

"Aw come on Rox! I need something to keep me occupied on the train! Fourteen hours Rox, fourteen hours!" Sora suddenly grabbed a movie and started pelvic thrusting. "Oh yeah! Spy kids 3D! Can we get it Rox? Please?"

He was doing that puppy dog face. Too bad he sticks his lip out too far, it doesn't look right. "No. And that's final Sora!" I put the DVD back onto the shelf and pulled him out of the store by his wrist. I checked my watch and groaned.

"Roxas stop whining, we'll get there in time, ok? Jeez, you need to stop being so uptight." Namine said and I rolled my eyes at her. She didn't understand what it was like to be Sora's _twin!_

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if we were on the train right now, so, if you guys don't mind?"

Namine chuckled, "Alright fussy face, come on. Let's go ask someone for a ride to the train station."

Three hours. _Three hours_ spent going through train security. Why the hell does it take so long? Do they honestly think two seventeen year olds and a fifteen year old are going to terrorize the train?

I sighed and sat down on the chair next to Sora.

"Hey Sora. You bored yet?" I raised my eyebrows as he started shaking his knee up and down rapidly.

"Of course I am! How can-"

_**Train 358 to Radiant Garden boarding now. Please have your boarding pass and passport ready. Thank you.**_

I sighed and grabbed my bags. I helped Namine with hers and stuck my tongue out at Sora when he started to whine about not being helped with his bags.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark. I was on fire. It hurt. <em>

_A scream echoed throughout the darkness. I tried to clear my mind through the fog but I couldn't. _

_"I'm sorry Roxy... I didn't protect you. I didn't keep my promise..."_

_Cloud?_

_"Roxas!"_

* * *

><p>I jolted awake to find Sora shaking me awake. I groaned, "Sora, what?"<p>

"Uh, you were screaming in your sleep, it was kind of scary. People were starting to look at us," he pursed his lips, "You should go wash up, you got all sweaty, and your hair is a mess."

I nodded and squeezed past him. I walked into the tiny bathroom near our seats. When I looked into the mirror, I cringed. Sora hadn't been exaggerating when he said that I looked like a mess. I tried to tame my hair with water, but I ended up with soggy side-spiked instead. I exited the bathroom and walked over to Namine.

"Nam, do. You have any gel?" When she looked up at me I could tell she was trying to contain her laughter. I glared and she chuckled.

"Yeah, grab my bag from up there," she pointed at the overhead compartments. I reached for her white backpack, expecting it to be light, but it felt like she had bricks in there!

"Jeez, Nam, what the hell do you have in here? Bricks?" I stretched out my arms.

"No, just what I'd need for a fourteen hour ride, jeez. Aha, here it is!" She handed me a small bottle of gel and I gladly took it. I thanked her and walked back to the bathroom. After finally making myself presentable, I heard the overhead speaker.

_**Next stop, Radiant Garden**_

I sighed in relief and walked back to Sora and Namine. Namine was reading a novel, and Sora was asleep and snoring. Figuring that I'd get him back for waking me up earlier, I grabbed the pillow from under his head and began to hit him repeatedly.

He jolted awake, "Ahhh!" I began to laugh at his reaction and he scowled and scooted over so I could sit down too.

"Aw, come on Sora, don't be mad," I contained a giggle, "The next stop is ours, so we better get ready ok guys?" They both nodded and started to pack up their things.

* * *

><p>"Cloud!" I sighed in relief as I saw the blonde, outrageously spiky hair of my older brother. He smiled back and walked over to help us with our stuff.<p>

"Hey kiddos, wow. You guys really _grew!_" He pulled me into a hug, "Your hair's spiked. You look more like me every day kid!"

I laughed, "Your eyes got lighter Cloud."

He laughed and turned to Sora, "Oh my. Your hair looks more like you got electrocuted." He smiled and Sora pouted. Cloud pulled him into a hug. He pulled back and smiled.

Then he turned to Namine. He gasped, "Oh my gosh Nami, you- you look just like mom." He pulled her into a tight hug and then pulled Sora and me into the hug too. "Oh you guys, I missed you so much! Now let's get your stuff into my car and get you to school." Cloud smiled and helped Namine with her bags.

"Why doesn't anyone ever help _me_ with my bags?" Sora put his hands on his hips and pouted.

Cloud chuckled and turned around, "Come on Sora, unless you want to stay here."

I smiled, I'd missed Cloud.

"Alright guys, I want you to know a bit about this campus before you get there. Ok?" Cloud was driving us to campus when he spoke. We all nodded.

"Ok." He sighed, "It's not just high school here. Things are, uh, different here. High school and early college kids are combined."

"Why?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, here, there's two big gangs. The Organization and The Heartless. Now I want you guys to avoid them ok? They're ruthless. And mean. Especially the Organization."

After about thirty minutes, we arrived at the campus. I sighed in relief. The whole ride, Cloud had been going on, and on, and _on_ about how dangerous the gangs were.

Cloud parked the car and started unloading our bags from the trunk. He walked us to the main office so we could get our schedules and dorm information.

"This campus is HUGE!" Namine said, in awe. Cloud chuckled and nodded.

"It's kind of crazy, but it's nice. There are six wings. Wing one belongs to The Heartless; wing two is declared neutral territory. Wing three belongs to The Organization. And the fourth wing is all classes for higher-grade classes. Wing five is dorms for freshmen and sophomores. And the last wing is classes for freshmen and sophomores." He rubbed his hands together. "Ok, Nami, what dorm number do you have?"

She shuffled through the papers in her hands, "Uh, 3124." She said. Cloud nodded and began to lead her off to wing five.

"Sor, Rox. You coming? I'm going to show Nami to her dorm, then I'll help you." Sora and I nodded at Cloud and followed them.

When we arrived at room 3124, Cloud knocked on the door. We waited for a few seconds and then a girl with brown hair and green eyes opened the door. She smiled brightly, "Hi! I'm Olette!" She turned to Namine, "You must be Namine, right?" Namine nodded and smiled shyly.

"I'm Cloud, her older brother. Nice to meet you." Cloud smiled charmingly. Olette smiled back dreamily. "Do you think you can show Namine around and get her situated? It'd be a big help."

"Of course, come on Namine, I'll show you where to put your stuff."

"Okay!" Cloud sighed. "Sora, what's your dorm number?"

Sora shuffled through his papers and looked up at Cloud. "Um, 127."

Cloud nodded, that's in wing one. I'm in that wing too. What about you Roxas?" Now it was my turn to shuffle through my papers.

_Schedule, no. Student Handbook, no. Dining options, no. Ah, dorm information, here it is!_ I was in room 813. "Room 813."

"That's in wing three, we'll go there first, then I'll show you to your dorm Sor." Sora and I nodded at Cloud. We walked across the campus again, and we stopped in front of a white building, it was beautiful, and it looked like a castle! On top of the door, it said WING 3: ROOMS 700 TO 1000. Cloud opened the doors and we began to walk up the stairs.

_809...811...813_We arrived and knocked on my door. I turned to Cloud, "it's ok, you can get Sora to his room now. He looks about ready to explode from boredom. I'll get my roommate to show me around."

Cloud ruffled my hair and smiled. "I want to have lunch today ok? Meet me at the little cafe in wing two."

Sora sighed dreamily, no doubt thinking about food, "Both of us?" he asked.

Cloud chuckled, "Of course both of you. I want both of my brothers to meet my boyfriend!"

And with that he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>SORA POV<strong>

"Come on Cloud, what's your boyfriends name?" I asked.

"You'll find out at lunch today!" He exclaimed. One look at my pout and he sighed, running his fingers through his spikes. "I want you and Roxas to meet him at the same time, ok? Now get to your dorm!"

I laughed and skipped down the hall. 123...125...127! I knocked on the door, but when no one answered, I fished my key out of my pocket and opened he door.

Both beds were empty, and I didn't see anyone there, so I dumped my bags on the bed closest to the window.

"Uh uh. Not gonna happen. That's my bed. You get that bed." I jumped when I heard a voice behind. I turned around and my breath caught in my throat.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. My eyes traveled down to his waist, which was clad in a towel that hung loosely around his waist. He was pointing to the other bed. I realized I was staring and snapped my mouth shut. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize someone had claimed this bed, it looked like it was empty."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, well I just moved into this room too."

"But it's the middle of the school year!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Yeah, well I didn't like my old room. My name's Riku." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Sora."

He smiled and I took my bags to the other bed. _This might not be such a bad school year!_ I thought to myself._ Riku seems nice._

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

I sighed and fished out my key. As soon as I stepped in, I saw someone standing there. I gritted my teeth, I'd been knocking for_ at least _five minutes.

"Thanks for opening the door!" I scowled at my new roommate. Then he turned around.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his bright red hair that was spiked back, and his green eyes. Not hazel, or greenish blue. Green, like emeralds.

"Take a picture why don't you."

I shook my head, "Huh?"

"Didn't your mother teach it's rude to stare, Shortie?"

I growled, "I'm not short!" He laughed at my reaction, and I balled up my fists. "Why didn't you open the door for me?"

He shrugged and leaned back onto his bed, "You have a key."

I snorted, "Jerk."

He laughed half-heartedly, "Just don't touch my stuff, don't annoy me, and _don't_ try and become friends with me. Otherwise we'll get along just fine. Got it memorized shortie?"

I rolled my eyes, "Memorized."

"Good." And he walked out of the dorm. I checked my dorm info paper so I could see what that jerk's name was. Axel? Great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews?**


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: *Points to Roxas* that smexy beast isn't mine. Neither is anyone else in this story...

Warnings: Nothing really bad in this chapter, just some slight yaoi moments... But that's why you're all here... Right?

Just kidding, there's also a bit of language...

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

"Please, _please_ just be nice guys. I, I really like him. And I don't want my little brothers scaring him away. Got it?" Cloud was practically on his knees begging us to be nice to his new boyfriend. I smiled and laughed at him when a guy with brown hair and a scar on his forehead approached our table. I looked at him up and down. He was attractive enough and I nodded in approval. As long as he treated Cloud right, I'd be nice. He sat down quietly and Cloud wrapped his fingers around his. He smiled encouragingly.

"Guys, this is Leon. Well, actually his name is Squall-" Leon grunted in disapproval, and Cloud laughed, "Anyway, he doesn't like the name Squall, so he goes by Leon. Leon, these are my brothers. This is Roxas," he pointed at me, then at Sora, "and this is Sora!"

Leon waved slightly. I smiled back, "Hi Leon. So, how long have you guys been..."

"Five years, right Leon?" Cloud smiled and turned to Leon. Leon nodded. Man, this guy was _quiet!_

"So tell me about yourself Leon, any addictions, scandals, et cetera?" Cloud and Leon shifted uncomfortably. Ooh, this ought to be good.

"Now, Roxas, be nice." Cloud said.

"No, it's fine Cloud," he then turned to me, "Roxas, I'm in the Heartless. I'm sure Cloud told you about the gangs here." I nodded slightly.

"I'm hungry." Everyone turned to look at Sora, who was rubbing his belly. I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked up at me and stuck his tongue out at me. "Can we order, please Cloud? I approve of your boyfriend, but I'm _hungry!_

Cloud laughed and nodded, and Sora immediately ran to the counter. Minutes later, he returned with a sandwich and some chips.

"Come on Roxas, let's go get something to eat." Cloud said. I nodded and followed Cloud and his boyfriend to the cashier.

Throughout lunch, I found out quite a bit about Leon. He seemed really nice, I found out that Leon was an orphan, and that he'd lost a lot of people close to him. Sora, the blunt kid he is, asked him about the scar he had. He got it from a fight with his fellow gang member Seifer. Leon seemed introverted, cold, and brooding at first, but Cloud seemed to bring out the best in him.

I smiled as I headed back to my dorm. Tomorrow I had class, so I knew that I wouldn't have time to unpack unless I did it today. I fished my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped in and noticed my roommate standing by my bed.

"What do you want Axel?" He looked surprised that I knew his name, but quickly replaced his shocked face with a smirk.

"Well, blondie, I was wondering if you had any aspirin," he pointed to his head, "headache." I nodded and went to rummage through my bag, and handed him a bottle of Advil. "He smiled gratefully, "Thanks." As he walked away, I noticed he had a slight limp. But I shrugged it off and turned my focus to unpacking my bags.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep.<strong>_

_**Beep.**_.

_**Beep...**_

"Oh for gods sake will you turn that damn thing fucking _off!_

At the sound of Axel's voice, I grumbled and slammed my hand down to the desk between my bed and Axel's. I shifted my hand around until I found the annoying, beeping contraption. Then I turned and glared at Axel, but he was already fast asleep again. I groaned and threw the covers off of me.

I sauntered into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for my first day of class.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet Roxas? We need to hurry, or Cloud is going to leave us!" I glared at Sora as he talked to me while I spiked my hair up.<p>

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." I looked around and briefly wondered, again, where Axel went. He'd been gone by the time I got out of the shower.

Sora walked in front of me as we walked to where Cloud had told us to meet him before school.

"Hey kiddos, how's it goin'?" Sora and I both turned to see Cloud, his hand entwined with Leon's, walking over to us.

"Hey Cloud, Leon!" Sora said brightly as Cloud ruffled his hair. I simply waved to the both of them.

"So you guys got shown around by your roommates, right?" Cloud asked, and I shifted my bag to my other shoulder.

"Yeah! Riku, my roommate, showed me around. He's pretty cool!" Sora smiled brightly again.

"I didn't. My roommates an asshole." Cloud turned to me.

"Whose your roommate?" Cloud asked me, fixing me with an intend gaze.

"Axel Rhapsodos." I answered, and Leon hissed in disapproval. "What?" I asked.

"Axel's part of The Organization. He's a pretty high rank. And he's a _jerk!"_

I snorted, "Yeah, believe me, I know."

"What's your first class?" I looked at my schedule after Cloud's question.

"Um, Chemistry. Mr. Vexen, room D108." _**[1]**_

"Oh, Leon is in D109. Can you take him there Leon? Please?" At the sight of Cloud's pitiful puppy-dog face, Leon sighed and nodded. Cloud gave Leon a peck on the lips and walked to his first class.

Leon sighed, "Come on kid." I followed him through the hallways and clusters of students. Finally, we arrived at my class and Leon nodded at me before walking into the class next door. I walked in and went to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Roxas Strife, and I'm a new student." I said timidly. The teacher grunted. I quickly decided he was creepy.

"Yes well I'm Mr. Vexen. I don't care much for introductions, nor do I have time for them, so-" He was cut off by the screeching sound of the bell. He sighed and held up a finger to me, "Just a second." Then he turned to the class and yelled at them to shut up and sit down. He turned to me again, "Take the empty seat next to Axel, the moron with the bright red hair." I nodded slowly and turned to walk to the back of the classroom. I sat down and sighed.

"Well, well, well Blondie, looks like we have first period together." I turned to growl at the being next to me.

Moron with bright red hair really was an accurate description.

* * *

><p>My next few classes passed uneventfully. At the end of each class, either Cloud or Leon were there to show me to my next class. I was very grateful for that, this campus really was <em>huge...<em>

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!**_

I sighed in relief, fourth period was over. As nice as Ms. Lucrecia was, calculus was just boring. Not to mention that now it was lunchtime.

I went to the cafeteria and found Sora. He was sitting with Cloud. I sat down at the table next to Sora. Cloud stood up and smiled, "I'm going to sit with Leon, I just didn't want Sora sitting alone." He ruffled both of our hair, much to our displeasure, and walked away.

Sora turned to me, "Let's go get lunch Rox!" And he dragged me off to the lunch line, not stopping when I almost fell.

Sora got kind of distracted when food was on his mind.

Two slices of pizza, two cookies, a side of salad, a cup of fruit, and a cup of milk later, Sora was finally done with his meal. I ate a sandwich. When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Cloud came over to ask what my class was. I told him English with Mrs. Aerith, in room D110.

"I remember how to get to D108, and this is right there, I won't have any trouble getting there."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, pursing his lips. I nodded and he smiled, patting my head as he walked by me to get to his class.

As I was on my way to my fifth period, I heard shouting. Curious, I walked over to where a crowd of people had begun to form. I fought my way to the front and saw two people fighting. One had long, silver hair that fell down his back, and when he threw his head back to dodge a punch, I saw that he had bright green eyes. The other person had bright red hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail, but the top was spiky and unruly. Why he had goggle perched on top of his head, I didn't know. He looked _a lot_ like Axel, but when he turned in my direction, I noticed that he didn't have the same piercing green eyes, instead he had clear, blue eyes.

Both of them had flexible, amazing, fluid movements. Whether they were punching each other, or throwing kicks to the other's face, their fight was like a beautiful, rehearsed dance. They never seemed to leave a scratch; they were too fast for that. I was mesmerized by them, their muscles rippling underneath their clothes. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of the bell. The people surrounding the fight scattered off to their classes, and I cursed before I ran off as well.

I stumbled into the class, panting slightly as I caught my breath. The teacher looked at me quizzically and I handed her my schedule. As soon as she read my name she smiled, "Oh hi Roxas! Class, this is Roxas Strife, your new classmate, be nice ok?" She turned to me again, "Hi, my name is Mrs. Gainsborough, but I want you to call me Aerith. Now, sweetie, go take the seat next to Axel. Axel, dear, will you stand up?"

I groaned internally when I heard Axel speak up, "Oh Aerith, I think that my roommate knows who I am by now." Aerith turned to me in surprise. Then she smiled.

"Oh good, now, go sit down sweetheart."

I sat down in my new assigned seat, and laid my head down, still trying to catch my breath from my previous run.

"Why were you late Blondie?" I turned to Axel and fixed him with a death glare.

"I got lost. Now shut up." I laid my head down again.

"Really? Then why are you so out of breath?" He leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath ghosting on my ear, "Sure you weren't doing something _naughty?"_

I jumped back from him and fixed him with the deadliest glare I could muster. He just laughed, turning his attention to the teacher.

I walked out of class and saw Cloud waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, ruffling my hair. "What's your next class kiddo?" He asked. I looked at my schedule.

"Uh, history, with Professor Hojo. Room A213." When I said this, Cloud grimaced. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had him last year. He's a creep. And he's really grumpy. And old. He used to be a science teacher; I wonder why he's a history teacher now. Oh well, let's get you to class kiddo."

We walked in silence until a peppy black haired male came running up to Cloud. He nearly tackled Cloud with a hug and Cloud laughed. "Hey puppy; haven't seen you all day!" I raised my eyebrow at the two.

"Hi! You must be Cloud's little brother! Rox right? I'm Zack!" Zack stuck his hand out at me, and I shook it.

"It's Roxas actually. Nice to meet you Zack." I looked around and spotted a clock on a nearby wall. "But I have to get to class." He smiled and nodded at me.

I looked at Cloud expectantly. He smiled, "Come on kiddo, let's get you to class."

"Get into your seats dammit!" My new teacher was practically roaring at the other students. I timidly approached him and handed him my schedule. "Wha? Oh great! Another one of you brats? You guys make my life hell!"

I stared blankly at him. What was someone supposed to say to that? "Uh, I'm sorry? I'll just go take a seat."

He sighed and picked up a clipboard. "You'll sit next to Axel Rhapsodos, in the very back" he looked up, "Though he's not here today." He looked up at me and shrugged. "What are you still doing here? Go sit down!"

I quickly sat down in my seat and let my thoughts wonder.

_I wonder where Axel was?_

* * *

><p>I hated English. All essays and stuff like that. I much preferred math, always a definite answer. Either right or wrong. I sighed and continued writing my essay on The Crucible. I was about to finish when I heard a crash right outside the dorm. I got up to investigate it when Axel crashed through the door. I gasped when I saw that his face was covered in blood and bruises. As much as I hated him, I couldn't just leave him like that. Plus, it was a habit to act like doctor; I always did it for Sora and Namine back home.<p>

"Oh my god, come here." I pulled him over to my bed and eased him down. I rummaged through my bedside table until I found my first aid kit. I opened it and grabbed a Handiwipe. I grabbed Axel's face and began to clean Axel's wounds. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

He winced when I began to disinfect with an alcohol swab. "Nothing happened."

I scowled and looked down at him, "I'm sure this is something, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." I gasped again when I saw a gash going down his neck, into his shirt. "Um, Axel?" I asked timidly. He simply hummed in response. "I kind of need you to- to take of your shirt." He looked up at me quizzically. I pointed to his neck, "You have another cut."

He nodded slowly and pulled his shirt off. I felt myself blush as I began to clean out the cut. He hissed as another alcohol swab touched his skin. It was quiet for a while, and then he spoke up, "I got into a fight." He said it so quietly I almost thought I imagined it. "My brother, he got in a fight with this kid from The Heartless. It was at lunch. This kid, Yazoo, he's a real asshole. I guess Reno won and Yazoo got pissed. His brothers, Loz and Riku came to get back at him. And Riku, he's _wicked_ with knives," he pointed to his cuts.

"I saw that fight, I think. At least I'm pretty sure I did. The guy looked just like you. Why'd they get into a fight? And is that where you went during sixth?"

"They're in opposite gangs. Plus they hate each other. Always have. And yeah, that's why."

I hummed again, and it was quiet for a while, until Axel spoke up again, "Hey Roxas?" I looked at him. "I'm sorry. And thanks."

I smiled slightly, "It's ok. And no problem." I finished putting the band-aid on and stepped back, "Ok Axel, you're done."

"Thanks." With that, he promptly tore off his pants. I stared at him in shock as he jumped into bed, wearing only his boxers. Then I looked away, hiding my blush. I slowly pulled my covers back, slipping into their comfort to sleep, muttering about crazy redheads.

"Goodnight Roxas."

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Footnotes!**

**[1] This is a stupid footnote, but this is my biology classroom number... Just thought I'd let you guys know ._.**

Yippee! Hooray for that little AkuRoku snippet at the end ^.^

I've kind of been obsessed with Kadaj lately... My sister hates him.

The next chapter is going to be in Axel's POV, so you'll learn a lot more about the gangs, and him. Though you won't learn his whole background, that's coming later!

**I also want to ask you, do you want me to describe how Axel and Roxas become friends, or just skim over that? If I skim over that, the plot will pick up quicker, not to mention the AkuRoku ^.^ **

Reviewers get cookies :D


	4. A Day In Axel's Life

A/N: Yay! Some more information on Axel! Woot ^.^

Short Chapter, sorry :/

Disclaimer: Nope. Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL'S POV:<strong>

"Come on lazy bum! You're going to be late for class!"

I tried to push the voice away, so I could go back to sleep, but then all the air left my lungs as my best friend jumped on top of me.

"Demyx! Get off of me!" I tried in vain to push him off, but he was stubborn. "Ok! Ok I'm up, just let me breathe!"

"Demyx, what did we say about jumping on people in the morning?" I turned to see Zexion, who had just spoken, by the door.

Demyx sighed sheepishly, "That it's rude." He hung his head in defeat and slowly removed himself from me. I gratefully took a deep breath, trying to refill my lungs.

"Thanks Zexion," I managed to croak out after a few minutes.

"Don't mention it, just get ready quickly, or I'll have to release Demyx on you again," Zexion said as he walked out the door.

I was up in about a millisecond, pulling my shirt over my head. I heard a low whistle and turned to look at Demyx, who was looking intently at my torso. "Who patched you up last night Axel? Man, they're like a _pro!"_

"Demyx, out!" I snapped, shoving Demyx out of my room. I looked back down at my chest and remembered Roxas patching me up, blushing when he asked me to take my shirt off. I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG<strong>_

At the sound of the bell, I began the walk to first period. Until I saw Xemnas. He's second in command of The Organization, his brother Ansem being first in command. He stopped me by putting his hand on my chest.

"I need you to collect tonight. And please, don't make a fool out of yourself this time. Because every time you make a fool out of yourself, you make a fool out of me. Understood? Call me tonight to get the address." Then he walked away, he didn't even let me get a word in.

I growled and continued down the hallway, trying not to let that get me down.

I flopped down in my seat and turned to the blonde sitting next to me, "Hey blondie," I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Thanks for last night, you were _great..."_ I watched in delight as his face lit up with a blush, and he turned to glare at me.

He growled at me, "Don't think much of it, _Axel_. I still hate you. Don't forget that, now shut up and pay attention." Then he turned to the face the teacher as Mr. Vexen began to speak.

I laughed and turned to the front of the classroom as well.

Nothing better than riling the emo blonde, up.

* * *

><p>I pushed the kid onto the wall, "Listen Tidus. Boss wants his money. <em>Now.<em> So, naturally, me and my brother came to collect. Unless, you don't have the money..."

"In that case, we can just kill you now!" Reno piped up, waving his gun around.

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at my brother. "Reno, stop waving your gun around like that. I don't want to get shot in the ass again."

Reno just smirked at me and I turned back to the kid that I held up against the wall.

The kid looked back and forth between me and my brother, his blue eyes filled with terror. "No! Please, just give me two more weeks! I can get it by then!"

"Ah, but Boss wants his money now. So hand it over _kid,"_ I growled menacingly.

He looked up at me and his look of horror made me almost feel bad for him. Almost. His fault for getting into drugs in the first place. Especially when he had no money to buy them.

Reno spoke up then, "I think Boss is getting stupider. He shouldn't sell to kids. Especially ones wanting to join those fucking Heartless. The bastards."

"I can get it to you tomorrow! Just cut me some slack! Please!" Tidus said, I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Do you have it, or not? The clock is ticking Tidus. And I don't want to walk back empty handed."

He hung his head, defeated, "N-no. I don't have it..."

I snapped my fingers, "Saix. Would you like to do the honors?" I watched as the figure came out of the shadows, his teeth glistening as he bared his teeth in a growl. I walked up to Tidus one more time.

"Well, Tidus, this has been fun. But I really gotta run. Have fun with Saix." With that I reached to his neck, pulling his necklace off of him. I nodded in satisfaction and nodded to Reno.

We heard Tidus' screams of agony.

We heard Saix's evil laughter.

We heard Tidus' bones, breaking and cracking.** [1]**

* * *

><p>I felt the hands being thrown against my neck, and tried to refrain from throwing the whore off of me.<p>

"Heeeyy Axie!" Her breath smelled like alcohol, I cringed.

I slowly unwrapped her arms and set her a good distance away from me on the couch, "What the hell are you doing Kairi?"

She threw her head back, "Well, Axie, I'm horny baby. And I miss you!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Kairi, go find someone else to be your fuck buddy ok? Because I'm fucking tired of you. We were never together. We never will be fucking together. Got it?"

"I don't appreciate you talking to my sister that way, Axel." I turned to look at Xemnas, who had just spoken. I was about to apologize when he turned to talk to Kairi, "Kairi, get out. I'm sure Xaldin isn't doing anything." With that, she bounded off, giggling like a drunk psychopath.

Xemnas turned to me, "Did the kid have my money?"

I shook my head and tossed him the necklace, "Saix took care of him though." Xemnas sighed, but nodded and left.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs to my dorm; I looked at my watch and cursed. Nine at night, that left next to no time to do homework. I cursed under my breath.<p>

"Axel?"

I was shaken out of my reverie and turned to look at Roxas, who was standing at the top of the stairs. I quickly shook my head, clearing my head of thoughts. "Roxas. What are you doing out so late? Doing something naughty with your lover?" I dug my key out of my pocket and smirked.

I heard him sigh, "Axel. Why do you always assume I'm off having sex?"

I chuckled as I opened the door. Then I turned to him, "I don't know, I guess you're so innocent I know that you aren't."

He just scoffed and pushed past me and into the dorm. I laughed and followed him in. I threw my stuff on the floor and proceeded to fall face first on my bed.

"Don't you have homework or something?"

I turned my head to Roxas, "Yeah. But I'm tired. Too tired to do any homework right now." I knew that I had to get started though, or else I wouldn't get it all done. I pushed myself up on to my elbows and reached for my backpack. I pulled out my notebooks and started my homework.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep.<strong>_

_**Beep..**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

I raised my head angrily to yell at the blonde, "Could you shut that damn thing _off?"_ Good god, this happened almost every morning! When the blonde didn't stir, and the beeping continued, I stomped out of bed and unplugged the clock from the wall. Then I pulled the covers off of the being sleeping soundly on the bed.

He awoke with a start, "Wha? Axel?"

I humphed and rolled back in to bed. I heard him rustling around as he got ready for school, but I ignored him and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I threw my covers off and slowly got ready.

Once I was done, I walked out of the room. I noticed that Roxas still wasn't back yet, which meant that he was still getting ready. I snickered; he took more time getting ready than a girl!

"Axel!"

At the sound of the voice, I turned, and I saw Demyx running towards me. I sighed, "What do you want Demyx?"

He bent over, panting to catch his breath, "You're late. And Xemnas called a meeting for the superiors."

I groaned in disapproval, "Alright, let's go Dem, see you later Zexion." Since Zexion wasn't a superior yet, he couldn't attend the meetings, despite the fact that he was dating a superior, Demyx.

I sat down at one of the empty seats at the table, and Demyx sat next to me. I nodded at my brother, Reno. I sighed as Xemnas started to speak.

"The Heartless have been starting more and more fights, and I think it's time we put them in their place..." He grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! Done with that, I know it's sucky and short, but Axel's hard to write for me. And I don't want to give away too much of what's going to happen xD

Footnote time!

**[1] **I hate Tidus :] With a passion ;D

**Okay, here's the list of main people in the two gangs (in order of rank)**

**The Organization-**

Ansem

Xemnas

Saix

Kairi (She's not really in the gang, but since she's Ansem's/Xemnas' sister, she gets whatever she wants. She just whores herself around really)

Reno

Axel

Demyx

Terra

Rude

Xigbar

Marluxia

Luxord

Zexion

Xaldin

Larxene

Lexaeus

Xion (She's Kairi's friend, and just whores herself around too...)

**The Heartless-**

Xeahnort

Sephiroth

Yazoo

Kadaj

Riku

Seifer

Leon

Vincent

Tidus

Wakka

Cid

Hayner

I know the numbers are uneven, but these are just the important people who are going to show up more than once in this story.

Okay, bye :)


	5. Sea Salt Ice Cream

A/N: I like writing Roxas better xD

Disclaimer: I wish I had my own little Roxas, but I don't. Nor do I own my own Axel, Reno, Vexen (not that I'd want to own him) So yeah, Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy = not mine...

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

Axel was really starting to piss me off. Honestly, how can a person really be that annoying? He's constantly calling me a prude, and saying sexual things to me. Not to mention he's a _moron_ and never does anything in class!

I sat angrily at my desk in first period; Axel had just practically _molested_ me! In class! I was about to hit him for the millionth time today, when the teacher walked in.

"Alright. Quiet down guys." The noise didn't stop. "HEY! Shut the hell up and sit down, dammit!"

We all sat down quickly, shutting up and staring expectantly at Mr. Vexen.

"Good. Now, since it's Friday, you guys have a lab to do today. The instructions are on the board. You'll work with the person next to you. _No exceptions._ Oh, and no setting the classroom on fire, _Axel."_

I turned to stare at Axel in disbelief. He was smirking at Mr. Vexen.

"Come on, teach! You know that was an accident," Axel spoke up. Mr. Vexen just glared in response.

"You set the classroom on fire?" I asked incredulously. He smirked and nodded. I shook my head in disbelief and turned to read the board. I turned back to him, "Come on, we have to get to work Axel."

* * *

><p>I looked up as the sky darkened, and I knew it would start raining any minute. I quickened my pace and rushed into my dorm building. I nearly ran into my dorm once I had the door unlocked. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly seven at night. I yawned sleepily; I'd get dinner later. I didn't have much homework either. I fell into my bed and slipped off into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

I heard muffled screams and jolted awake. The clock on the wall said it was one in the morning. I looked over at Axel to see him thrashing around in his bed. I slowly got out of bed, my mind still fuzzy from sleep. I slowly approached Axel, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I jumped back when his arm whipped around and nearly hit me in the head. I gently shook his shoulder, and softly called his name.

"Axel? Axel. Axel!"

He jolted awake and I noticed that his cheeks were wet. He looked around, his eyes livid. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down, "Axel? Hey, are you ok?"

He nodded shakily and gasped, trying to get his breath back. I noticed he was trembling and reached over to his table, grabbing his glass of water. I handed it to him and he grasped it. He slowly brought it to his face and I noticed that it was going to drop. I put my hand on his to steady it. I helped him bring it to his lips and he took a tentative sip.

"Th-thanks Roxas," he croaked out, his voice scratchy still. I helped him take another sip of water, then took the glass out of his hands and set it back on the table next to his bed. I looked back at him and reached out to wipe his tears off. I smiled slightly at him.

"Are you feeling ok Axel?" I asked. He nodded, his trembling ceasing slightly. I was surprised when his arms shot up, wrapping around me.

"Thanks Roxy. Really."

I smiled slightly, choosing to ignore the annoying nickname. "You're welcome Axel. Now, go back to sleep, ok?"

He smiled and nodded. I walked down and plopped down on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>I yawned sleepily, walking towards my first class. I really didn't want to go, Axel would probably start acting like we were friends. Which we weren't. At all. I hated him. Especially after last night. I caught my self smiling slightly at the memory of him clutching his blankets, but quickly dismissed the memory and frowned.<p>

I opened the door and walked over to my seat. I groaned when I saw the familiar red hair, and sat down. He turned to me and smirked.

"Hey there Roxy!"

I turned around and glared at him. "Don't call me that!" I hissed. His smirk grew wider.

He leaned in close to me. "You didn't have an issue with it this morning," he purred. I smacked his arm.

"Okay class. Just do your lab analysis. It's due at the end of class, so hop to it!"

I groaned at the sound of Mr. Vexen's voice. I lifted my backpack and pulled out my notebook. Suddenly I felt a hand in my hair, playing with my spikes. "Stop," I said. The owner of the hand chuckled and started tugging slightly on my hair. I growled and whipped my head around, "Stop being an imbecile!" I shouted. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. I cleared my throat and blushed. I turned to look at Axel, who crossed his arms and started pouting. The noise in the classroom started up again. I threw my hands up in exasperation. This was going to be a long class. **[1]**

* * *

><p>I grunted as someone tackled me to the floor. I turned my head to look at my attacker and saw none other than my twin, Sora. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just smiled impishly.<p>

"Let's go get lunch Roxas!" He pulled me up and dragged me to the cafeteria. I struggled against him, but to no avail. He grinned in victory and let me go. He turned to me and smiled, "I want you to meet Riku! My roommate! He's awesome!" With that, he pulled me towards a table near us. I looked at the people sitting around it. One had green eyes and extremely long silver hair, about to his waist. Another had silver hair slicked back, away from his face. The one next to him had aquamarine eyes, and layered silver hair that fell to about his shoulders. The last two looked extremely similar, both had sharp green catlike eyes, and almost the same facial structure. But one had longer hair, I looked closer at the one with longer hair and gasped slightly when I recognized him as the one fighting Axel's brother.

"Roxas?"

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I turned to Sora, who had been waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked intelligently.

He laughed slightly, "I said, this is Riku, my roommate." He pointed at the one with aquamarine eyes and layered silver hair. I waved slightly at him, and he smirked back. What was it with people here and smirking? Axel _constantly_ smirked. Although his really was quite attractive.

I shook my head to expel the odd thought. Sora looked at me. "I'm going to eat with Riku, ok? You can stay if you want," he said. I quickly shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room. Have fun Sora, and don't scare them with your inhuman eating habits."

Sora blushed and pushed me away playfully. I laughed and walked out of the cafeteria, up to my dorm.

Once I was at the door to my dorm, I checked my watch. I still had about half an hour to chill. I opened the door and was surprised to see Axel sitting on his bed, trying to bandage up his arm. I raised my eyebrows at him and closed the door behind me. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Is it just a normal occurrence for you to hurt yourself?" I asked. He yanked on the bandage, trying to make it fit.

He scoffed, "I'm in a gang, what do you expect?" He pulled the bandage off and tried putting it on a different way, but it still didn't work.

I sighed, "Well, here, let me help you. You're doing it wrong." I walked over to him and pulled off the bandage, grabbing a new one from the open first aid kit. I wrapped it snugly around his wrist; I leaned close to him to make sure it was on right. I lifted my head and found myself looking right into his vibrant green eyes. I blushed and backed up a bit. "Is that too tight?" I asked. He shook his head.

I stood up, "Well, now that's three you owe me." He smirked and stood up.

"Aw, who's counting?"

I grinned, "Me."

He laughed and reached for his jacket, "You're right Blondie. Let's go." Then he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I shrugged and followed him out of the dorm. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button. When the doors opened, he pressed the ground 0 button. **[2]** When the elevator landed, he led us both into the student parking, and then to a bright red motorcycle. **[3]**

I snorted, "Oh, I should have seen _that_ one coming."

He looked at me, "What?"

"A bright red motorcycle? Somehow that's just so _you,"_ I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Just get on, shrimp."

I crossed my arms defiantly, "I'm not getting on that. No way. Cloud had a motorcycle once. That thing was suicide on wheels. _No way."_

He looked at me confused, "Cloud?" I rolled my eyes at him, and he shrugged. Then he spoke again, "Just get on. Please?" He handed me a helmet. I was about to refuse again when he spoke, "If you're too chicken, just hold on to me," he leaned in towards my ear, "really tight."

I jerked away from him and grabbed the helmet from his hands, glaring at him. He laughed and threw his leg over the motorcycle, starting it up and flying through the garage. I screamed, manly of course, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was pretty sure he couldn't breathe, but I could care less, my safety was more important at the moment. We stopped at a red light and I risked lifting my head up from its spot buried in Axel's shoulder. He turned his head to look at me briefly and he laughed.

"Don't worry kid, we're almost there."

He stopped again and I buried my head further into his shoulder. I heard him laugh at me and looked up to see him looking at me over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. I pulled away from him. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Where are we?" I asked, just noticing that we were stopped in front of a building.

"I'm treating you to lunch, I figured I owed you. Come on, the sea salt ice cream is to die for."

At the name of my favorite ice cream, I perked up and followed him into the shop.

"The usual, please. And, uh..." Axel looked at me expectantly.

"I'll just have what he's having," I smiled. The lady at the counter smiled and nodded.

In a few minutes, we had our lunches in our hands and we sat down at a table, Axel took his jacket off while I looked at what we got. It was just a simple sandwich, with a side of fries. I happily bit into the sandwich and froze. Axel looked up mid-bite in alarm. I quickly finished chewing and swallowed.

"You alright Roxas? If you don't like it, we can get you something else. It's a turkey sandwich on-"

I cut him off, "Wheat bread with provolone cheese. Exactly how I like it."

He looked up in surprise, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Cloud used to make it for me and my brother all the time."

He picked up a fry, "So who is this Cloud person?"

I swallowed what I was chewing, "My older brother. He goes here, actually."

He raised his barely there eyebrows, "Really? Hm, Cloud Strife." He suddenly froze and hissed with disgust, _"Oh!_ Cloud Strife. He's dating that heartless kid. Leon, he's a jerk."

I laughed softly at him, "He feels the same way about you."

We finished our meal in a comfortable silence. Then he got up and walked to the counter, and I followed him.

"A sea salt ice cream please. And a..." He looked at me, "Want an ice cream?"

I nodded quickly, "Make that two sea salt ice creams." The lady at the counter nodded and disappeared for a second. We got our treats and Axel payed. I was about to sit down again when he nudged me slightly towards the door. I took the hint and he led us back to his motorcycle. He got on and waited for me to get on.

"No."

He looked at me quizzically. "What?" He asked.

"I'm not getting on that thing again. No way."

"Our ice cream will melt."

I spared a longing glance towards the frozen treats in his hand and sighed in defeat. I slowly climbed onto the motorcycle and quickly grabbed onto his abdomen, ready for him to start. He revved the engine and I shut my eyes tightly. He shot forward and I clung tighter. Then we stopped. I looked up to see a clock tower. **[4]** He got off the motorcycle and held out his hand to me. I looked at him blankly.

"You're repaying me by taking me to the top of a tower so you can throw me off and kill me?"

He looked at me like I was insane and I mumbled an apology, getting off of the motorcycle as well.

"Where are we anyway? I don't remember there being a clock tower in Radiant Gardens."

"There isn't. But here in Twilight Town there is, and we were about a minute from the border, so I figured why not take you here. I used to cone here all the time when I was little. Now, come on, let's go," he said.

He led us up a few flights of stairs. "So, why are we going here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "The view is to die for." He opened the door when we reached the top. He led me outside and sat down on the edge of the tower, and then he opened his ice cream and started slowly eating it. I sat down too, and quickly started devouring mine.

He looked at me in shock when I put my ice cream stick down seconds later.

"Holy crap, that was quick," he said.

I grinned, "Sea salt is my favorite."

He laughed, "I can tell!" He finished his ice cream soon after and stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Where to now?" He asked. I yawned and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around, it was almost dark.

He looked at his phone, "Five."

I gaped at him, "It was only one when we left!"

He smirked, "Time flies when you're with someone as amazing as me."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. He laughed louder. "You're a dumbass," I said. He laughed, but stopped when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. I heard mumbling from the other line and Axel started pacing. He nodded, "Yeah, alright. _Alright!"_

I looked at him in surprise when he started speaking agitatedly. He rolled his eyes and shut his phone before turning to me. "Come on, I have somewhere to be, I need to get you home," he said. I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Footnote time!

**[1]** This happened to me in class the other day, yelling and all xD except my friend was playing with my bun :3 But Roxas is a guy, so I made Axel play with his spikes :D

**[2]** Yes, the school has student parking, and an elevator. I wanted the school to be similar to an apartment complex, but with dorms instead.

**[3]** Couldn't resist this one, I just see Axel with this kind of contraption xD

**[4]** I really wanted a tower scene with them :[ I know it's horribly cliche, but oh well! So I made Twilight Town just mere minutes from Radiant Gardens. Yeah!

I just wanted to point out, that reviews brighten up my day, and I'm kind of going through a hard time right now, so reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


	6. A Promise

A/N: :D This is 11 pages on Word xD

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Damn you Square Enix. Damn you Disney.

**AXEL' S POV**

_"You need to be here Axel. Now. You can't keep bailing on fighter and drug deals."_ I rolled my eyes at the phone in my hands. I took a quick glance at Roxas and spoke back to my superior, "Yeah, alright. _Alright!"_

_"Is someone there? Don't talk to me like that!"_ I rolled my eyes, and I hung up the phone without a goodbye.

I sped down the roads with Roxas still clinging to my waist. I sped up unconsciously and he whimpered. I smirked, I looked up when the sky darkened. It was about to rain. I had to get Roxas back to the dorm quickly.

I parked in my reserved spot and helped Roxas off of the motorcycle. When we got onto our floor, I turned to him, "Hey Roxas, go back to the room. I have to go somewhere."

He looked at me, "Who was on the phone?"

I looked at him, and nodded slowly, "No one. Why?"

He shrugged. "You just sounded pretty pissed on the phone."

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess. Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

He nodded and started walking away. He turned back around, "Hey Axel? Thanks. You know, for today. Even if you did make me miss fifth and sixth period."

I looked at him, "I owed you, kid." I didn't expect a smack to the face and I looked at Roxas, bewildered.** [1]**

"I'm not a kid!" he growled. Then he stalked back to our room. I shook my head in disbelief and walked towards the room across the hall from ours.

"Hey Xemnas. You needed me to go somewhere?" I asked.

He nodded, "There's going to be a raid next week. I want you to go. And actually help. Don't just stand there!" he growled.

I nodded, "Is that it, superior?"

He nodded, "Now get the hell out of my sight." I quickly walked out of his office. The guy had two dorms: one with his lover, Saix, and a separate one for his 'office'. I walked towards my dorm but instead knocked on the door next to mine. Demyx opened the door. I pushed past him and flopped down onto his bed.

"Well hello Axel."

I looked over to the other bed in the room and saw Zexion, reading as usual. I waved at him. "Hey Zexion. Hey, are you guys going on the raid next week?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas is making me go," I said.

Demyx snorted, "Well, duh, you never go to raids or deals. And you always skip out on fights."

I glared at him. "Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

This time Zexion spoke up, "Shut up, both of you. Axel, don't you have something more productive to do?"

I sighed, "No. Not really anyway. Actually, I guess I do have homework to do."

"Good, now go to your room," at this point I'd been picked up and dragged to the door by Zexion, "and go do your homework!" He looked at me and lowered his voice, "I know you think that just because you're in a gang, you have to be tough and not give a shit Axel. But school is important. And you know your mother would be disappointed if you neglected your homework, despite the fact that you are in a gang." And with that, he pushed me out of the open door and slammed it in my face. I sighed, I knew he was right. Demyx and Zexion had been my friends since before my mom died. And they stuck with me through it all. I decided to go next door to my room and start on all of the neglected homework I had to do.

I opened the door and saw Roxas asleep on the bed. I smiled a little. The emo blonde was quite adorable when he slept. His face was serene, and he curled up into a little ball. Kind of like a cat. Lately, I'd been getting along really well with the kid. He was funny, and nice, when he wasn't angry and flailing his arms everywhere. **[2]**

But we could never be friends, anyone I got close to always ended up getting hurt. So I never let anyone into my private circle of friends. The only real friends I had were Demyx and Zexion. Since they were a couple though, I often found myself lonely and wishing I did have other friends. I sighed and sat down on my bed, starting my homework.

"Alright class, shut the hell up and listen. I have to announce something important," Mr. Vexen said. The class got quiet and waited for him to speak up. He cleared his throat, "Good. Ok, so you guys have to do a project," the class groaned, but Mr. Vexen ignored it, "that is very open ended. I don't want any messing around so you'll work with the person sitting next to you. No exceptions. At all. If you come up to me asking to change partners, you will get an F for this project. Understood?"

The class nodded, and he continued talking, "Good! Now, projects must be appropriate for school, blah blah blah, here's the syllabus. Oh and Axel, your project can't have anything to do with fire. Now get to work you dumbasses." Then, he turned around and started grading papers.

I laughed at his speech and turned to Roxas, "Hey Chibi. What do you want to do our project on?"

He glared at me, I wasn't sure if it was because of the nickname, or just because I was talking to him. He hated me enough, so I was guessing a little of both. He spoke up, "Well we can't do anything with fire, you ruled that out for us, so maybe something with water?"

I shrugged, "Sure. But what?"

"Let's ask Mr. Vexen if we can use the computer," he paused, "On second thought, I'll ask him. He hates you."

I laughed loudly and Mr. Vexen glared at me. I grinned at him. Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked timidly over to his desk and they started talking. Mr. Vexen glared, but nodded. Roxas' entire body relaxed, he turned to me and beckoned me over. We sat down at one of the computers in the room.

"How about bending water with static electricity? At least there's no fire," he mused. **[3]**

I shrugged, "Sure. Let's do it. And Demyx can help, he freakin' loves water."

"Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"My friend. Come on Chibi. Let's go back to the table to start." I said. Roxas shrugged and nodded.

"Ok class! I'm really excited for this project!" the class groaned, "oh hush you! This is going to be fun! We're reenacting Romeo and Juliet!" The class groaned even louder. Aerith sent the class a glare.

"Do we all have to act?" I asked. I heard murmurs from the rest of the class.

"Yes! Because you guys are doing it in groups!" I swear I saw hearts in her eyes. "I'm choosing the groups, and which scenes you'll do. No exceptions! Got it?" The class nodded and she clapped her hands together, "Great! Okay, groups are people of two to four." She then passed out a paper to each student. I looked at mine and grinned when I saw my partner was Roxas. Roxas banged his head on the table and sighed. "Okay, I'll call you up group by group and you'll pick scenes out of this hat!" she grinned, "Axel and Roxas."

I stood up and walked up to the front of the room, picking a small slip of paper from the hat.

I smirked when I read it out loud, "The balcony scene." My smirk got wider when Roxas' mouth dropped.

Roxas groaned as he walked up the stairs, "So. Many. Projects!" I chuckled as I watched him fumble through his bag to try and find his key. He yelped as he almost toppled over, "A little help here please?"

My chuckle grew louder, but I reached into my pocket and produced my key, swiftly unlocking the door and opening it for him.

He sighed gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem, Juliet."

He glared, despite the blush forming on his cheeks. "I can't believe I got stuck with the balcony, with _you_ of all people! We're going to have to kiss!" he cried out, exasperated.

"Calm down Chibi. Jeez, it's just a project."

"Don't call me that! And it isn't just a project if I have to kiss you in front of a class!" And there he goes flailing his arms around.

I ruffled his hair, "Just start your homework." I was about to walk out when the door was flung open, and Demyx walked in.

"Hey Axel! Oh my gosh! Is this Roxas?" Demyx squealed, running over to Roxas, "Aw he's so _cute!"_

Roxas growled and I laughed, "Yes Dem, this is Roxas. Roxas, meet my best friend, Demyx."

"Hi then, I guess," said Roxas, before turning back to his homework.

Demyx turned back to me, "Zexion's at a college course, so I was bored."

I snorted, "Well you can't stay here! I have better things to do. Plus, Chibi over here-"

"Axel, call me Chibi one more time and I guarantee you will wake up with no hair one day."

"-likes things silent when he does homework. And everyone knows that you can't be silent for more than five minutes! So bye!" And with that, I pushed a pouting Demyx out of my dorm.

I turned around and pulled out my notebook. I grabbed my math book and grimaced. I hate math, so many proofs and whatnot. It's hard too. I must have groaned in agony because Roxas looked up from his homework and asked what was wrong.

I cleared my throat, "Nothing, I just hate math."

Roxas chuckled, "Do you want help?"

"Aren't you a junior?" I asked, and he nodded. He got up and walked over to my bed, where I was sitting.

"Yeah, and you're a senior. But I'm really good at math. Do you have calculus?"

I groaned, "Yes! And it's fucking hard!"

He smacked my arm, "Watch your mouth Axel."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry mother."

He laughed slightly and took a look at my homework. "Okay, here's where you're going wrong, you have to..."** [4]**

I looked at my homework in astonishment. I actually did my math homework. And I did it right! I turned to Roxas, "Thank you Roxas, I never have a fucking clue when it comes to math. So you're like an angel or something!"

He snorted, getting up from my bed to stretch. "Oh yes, the beautiful angel of math. That sounds so glorified."

I laughed again, "So I guess I owe you another one, eh?"

He turned to me and grinned, "I guess so."

"Well, I say we practice our balcony scene, Juliet," I said, smirking. He looked at me, horrified.

"Why do I have to be Juliet? Why can't you?"

I slithered up to him, "Oohh, so you want to be seme, huh?"

He glared up at me, "No! I don't want you at all!"

I smirked and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. He stiffened up, and I pulled away so I could grab my script. "Page ten, I'll start with line eleven..." **[5]**

Two hours later, and Roxas was finally loosening up a bit. He really made quite the Juliet.

"That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as-" he paused to yawn sleepily, "-sweet."

I put down my script and ruffled his hair playfully, "We should get to bed Roxas, it's almost eleven."

He nodded and shoved everything off of his bed. He plopped down, above his covers and quickly fell asleep. I smiled softly at him and carefully picked him up, so I could tuck him in. Then I bent down to the floor, picking up all of the supplies and putting it all back in his backpack.

Then I went over to my bed, slipping in between the sheets and promptly falling asleep.

I groaned, shuffling out of my room so I could go get ready for class without waking Roxas up. I yawned again, and was about to walk into the bathroom when my friend Terra walked into my line of vision.

"You look like shit," he told me.

I laughed lightly, "Thanks man, because I totally have to look like a model at six in the morning."

He chuckled, "Yeah, whatever. Xemnas wants to see you bro."

I groaned, "Fuck, man! I hate dealing with his shit this early in the morning!"

He shrugged, "Sorry." Then he walked away. I walked in the opposite direction, towards Xemnas' office.

"Ah, Axel. I told you about the raid next week, yes?" asked Xemnas. I nodded.

"Oh good. You aren't going. I need you to collect again, tonight. Here's the address," he handed me a slip of paper, "and the name of the kid is Vaan."

I nodded, "Ok superior. Is that all?"

He nodded and I scurried through the door, off to find the queer-looking blonde boy.

I was hanging out with Demyx and Zexion, craving sea salt ice cream. We were hanging out in the garage of the school, in the workroom on the second floor. I sighed, "Hey Dem?" **[6]**

He looked up from where he was sitting, on the hood if his car, playing his sitar. Why he liked his sitar more than his many guitars, I had no idea. He cleared his throat, "Yeah Ax?"

"Can we g-" I was interrupted by a gunshot. Demyx frantically tossed his sitar aside and flung himself over Zexion, protecting him from any wandering bullets. I crouched low on the floor, beside the worktable.

"Come on chicken wusses! We know you're in there! Damn fuck tards."

I ground my teeth together at the sound of Seifer's voice. The kid was a dumbass. A heartless too. He always was causing trouble, and he was always a jerk to anything that moved. I saw as Demyx slowly crawled over to the door, with the rain of bullets still shooting around us, destroying the items around the garage. As soon as the bullets slowed, Demyx sprang up, shouting insults to them. I rolled my eyes and jumped to my feet as well. I looked at the group of three standing below us, separated by stairs and a railing. Seifer was yelling at us, Yazoo was the one shooting, and Kadaj was tossing his knives from one hand to another. As soon as he saw my face, he threw the knife with precise accuracy to my face. I dodged at the last second, balling my fists up in rage.

"The fuck are you guys doing here? This is our territory!" I screamed at them.

Kadaj threw his head back in laughter, "Your silly gang members got Loz in the hospital with a broken leg. We just want some revenge," his smile was creepy, his cat eyes only making it creepier.

I shrugged, "If that's what you want then..." I nodded my head back at Demyx and we shared a crooked smirk.

In a flash, Demyx and I jumped out the door, and jumped over the railing. It sent us sailing on top of them, and Demyx and I began punching, kicking, and anything else to win this fight. We got Seifer in the head, and he was already knocked out; that kid was always all bark, and no bite. Demyx was pinning Yazoo to the floor, punching him in the stomach with brute force. I was pinning Kadaj on the floor, kneeing him in the groin repetitively. I heard Demyx grunt in pain and looked over to see the pair standing up, Demyx had fresh blood flowing from his nose. I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm, and cried out in pain. I turned to look at Kadaj, his hand wrapped around his knife, which happened to be stuck in my left arm. I roughly yanked the knife out, yanked Kadaj up, and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground from the sheer force of it. I pulled Demyx, who had just brought a swift knee to Yazoo's groin, away so we could go visit the nurse.

I cringed in pain, putting pressure on my upper arm. He looked at me, concerned.

"You alright man?" he asked.

I nodded stiffly, and we finally reached the nurse's office. He held the door open for me, and I walked through the doors. I looked at the nurse, who was shuffling through papers, turned away from the door. I called out to her, "Hey Yuna."

She quickly turned around in her swiveling chair and gasped at the sight of me. She stood up, "Oh Axel, why do you get into fights all the time? I don't want to see you dead. You're practically my son." She started walking around, gathering supplies to bandage me up. She walked over to me and took my arm in her hands. First she cleaned the wound with alcohol, working in quick, sure movements. Then she took a needle and stitched me back up, this time working in slow, careful movements. After that, she bandaged me up. She looked at me, the pain in her eyes evident. She had been my mom's best friend, and didn't approve of my father's affiliation with the gangs. Nor does she approve of mine, Genesis' or Reno's, my brothers. Ever since my mom died, she took on the role as our mother.

"Axel?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around mine.

"Hm?"

"I think you need to stay here a few days. I don't want you opening up your stitches. That cut was very deep," she said slowly. With her facial expression, I couldn't say no to her.

I sighed, "Fine."

She smiled slightly, "Good. Now, go get your things from your room. Don't dawdle, and Demyx? Would you help him?"

Demyx, who had been standing to the side, watching, spoke up, "Sure thing Yuna. Come on Axel." With that, Yuna nudged me to the door, and me and Demyx went off to my dorm.

After grabbing a few things, and helping me back to Yuna's office, Demyx took off. Probably to to find Zexion, and make sure he's ok. I figured I'd stay for two days, just to make Yuna happy.

I ended up staying a week; Yuna was right about how deep the cut was, I reopened it twice during my stay there. I had just stayed in one of the rooms at the medical office. The medical office at this school was quite advanced; it was practically a small hospital. With all of the gangs and all, there were a lot of injuries. After getting complaints from the parents, the school decided to just place a whole building for it on campus.

It was Monday now, and I was heading to first period for the first time in a week. The second I walked in, I saw Roxas glare at me from across he room. I grinned crookedly at him, and his scowl deepened. I walked over to our desk and dropped myself down. Roxas turned to me.

"Thanks for helping with our project, you left me to do it all alone!" he hissed. My smirk faltered a little.

"Something came up," I said nonchalantly. He shrugged, leaving it at that, and turned to face the board, where Mr. Vexen had started teaching.

Roxas had ignored me all of first period. For some reason, it unnerved me. I was determined to get him to talk to me in fifth. Which was right now. I sat down next to Roxas, and waited for class to start. Aerith stood up, "Okay class, let's calm down now," the class slowly quieted down, "okay great! Now, today we're going to be working on our Romeo and Juliet projects. I reserved the library so we can work there, ok? Great. Grab your stuff, and let's go."

I grinned as I grabbed my backpack, this was perfect. Roxas would _have_ to talk to me now. The class walked to the library silently, but when we got there, the class got louder as they started talking about their projects. I held the door open for Roxas and he grudgingly said thank you. I had to smile at that. By the time Roxas and I signed in, all of the tables were taken. We settled for a spot on the floor, secluded from the rest of the class. I smirked at him, "So Roxas, how much have you worked on your part as Juliet?"

He sent a glare at me and was about to respond when Aerith came by us, "Axel. Good to see you back. You missed a lot, your partner had to do a lot of work by himself."

I grinned up at her, "Yeah, yeah! I know. I kinda fell on a knife."

She frowned at me, "Axel, don't play innocent. I know very well where you were," she lowered her voice slightly, "in a knife fight. Yuna and I happen to be great friends. And she feels teachers have a right to be updated when their students get _stabbed."_

My grin faltered for a moment, "Well, I need to get back to work. Lots to catch up on, you know."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, walking away a moment after. I sighed and turned to Roxas, who was staring at me wide eyed.

"You got _stabbed?"_ he asked incredulously. I nodded and he pushed his book off of his lap, "Are you ok? Did you go to the hospital? Who stabbed you?"

I chuckled at his worry, "Yes, I'm fine. No, I didn't need to. We have our nurse wing. I got stitches, you want to see?" I started lifting up the sleeve of my right arm. Roxas put his hand on mine, stopping me.

"No. Please don't make me sick. We have work to do."

I grinned impishly at him, "Well, let's get started Juliet. We have a lot of kissing to do for our scene."

He scowled again, and directed a punch at me. To my left arm. Instantly, I hissed in pain, dropping my book in favor of holding my arm. Roxas looked at me in surprise and confusion, when it suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. You said it was your right arm! I didn't know!" he said frantically.

I ground my teeth together, "I never said that."

He crossed his arms, "Well you said you were going to show me your stitches, and lifted up your right sleeve!"

I looked down at my arm; spots of red were beginning to show up on my white shirt, "I wasn't actually going to show you, shit."

Aerith came over to us again, probably to see what the noise was about, when she saw my arm, "Axel! What happened? Never mind, it doesn't matter! Roxas, get him to the nurses office, now." Roxas nodded at her and helped me up. I noticed his face was pale. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder, which he probably took as me needing help walking.

"Do you need help walking? I can get my brother, if you need me to."

I shook my head at him, retracting my arm, "Nah, it's ok, I'm fine."

We finally reached the nurse's office and Roxas helped me in. He quietly called to the nurse; she turned around and narrowed her eyes at my arm. She jumped up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Don't tell me you opened your stitches _again,_ Axel."

Roxas fidgeted nervously, "Sorry ma'am, that was my fault. I-I punched him." He blushed when she looked at him. Her gaze softened slightly at his remorseful face.

"I can take care of it, it's no big deal," she turned to me, "Axel, go wash your arm, carefully." I nodded and walked over to the sink, taking off my shirt to do so. I heard a stifled gasp, but didn't pay much attention to it.

I heard Yuna start talking to Roxas again, "Go back to class.." she trailed off, probably waiting for a name.

"Roxas."

"Get back to class Roxas, you'll see Axel tomorrow ok? Thank you for helping him out."

I heard the door shut and turned to see Roxas walking away from the glass doors. I turned to Yuna.

_"Another_ night here?"

She smiled and nodded. Come on Axel, let's get you stitched back up."

I sighed, Tuesdays were so boring. All day, during classes, all we did was take notes. I didn't want to do homework, so i had decided to walk around until about six. I checked my phone, it was seven now. I started back to my dorm, figuring riling the emo blonde there up would provide some entertainment, when I saw a small group of people that were screaming and yelling, grouped against the wall of wing two- neutral territory. I slowly walked over to them only to gasp at what I saw.

Roxas.

He was being pushed and shoved. I saw blood running in a tiny trail from his mouth. He looked drowsy, but he was kicking and punching, though his punches were weak from being beaten.

I felt my stomach clench in anger. I was _pissed._ I knew my face was livid as I ran up to the group, punching everyone. I sent swift kicks to necks, faces, stomachs, anything I could. I didn't stop, even when they were all crouched on the floor, panting and clutching various body parts in pain. It was when I heard a small whimper that I stopped and calmed down. I slowly went over to the blonde that was collapsed on the floor in a pathetic heap. I froze when I noticed that he was completely still, and quickly put my fingers to his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt the faint beating. I pushed his matted hair out of my eyes. I flipped my cell phone open and dialed a number.

"Axel? What the hell man? It's past midnight!"

"Demyx," I said urgently into the phone, "Roxas, you remember him right? Well he got beat up. Can you get Zexion to go to my room so he can fix him up?"

I heard mumbling and sighing on the other end. Finally Demyx spoke up again, "Yeah Axel. Just bring him to your dorm."

I sighed in relief again, and spoke quickly into the phone, "Thanks Dem, I'll be there in about five minutes." Demyx made an affirming noise and we both hung up the phone. I looked down to the blonde still in my arms.

It was then that I realized just how beautiful Roxas was. His face was so perfect, it was almost angelic. His golden hair was swept to the side and it was messed up from the fight. I felt a surge of hate at the memory of it, how could someone hurt someone so innocent? I looked at Roxas again, passed out in my arms, and felt a strange feeling of possessiveness. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I promise Roxas, I'll protect you. I _promise_ I'll protect you."

I stopped when I reached our dorm. I fumbled with my key, Roxas still in my arms, until the door opened and I saw Zexion and Demyx standing there. Demyx gasped and I brought Roxas to his bed, laying him down carefully. Zexion immediately went to work, checking various things, until Roxas' beautiful azure eyes fluttered open, him staring around confusedly.

A/N: Yay! Now you know why this story is called 'Promise To Protect You' :D And now this story can finally pick up the pace :D You see, I have this entire story planned out, and one the saving Roxas scene passes, they fall in love pretty soon, not too fast, but fast enough for impatient ol' me :D

Footnote Time!

**[1]** Originally, I wrote that Axel looked _up_ at at Roxas, but my sister kindly pointed out that he can't exactly look up at Roxas, so she changed it for me xD

**[2]** I do this a lot. And lord Piggy used this phrase in her fanfic, Threats (which is totally epic, and anyone and everyone needs to read it!) So, some credits to lord Piggy :)

**[3]** Ahh! I read this on the Internet. I know absolutely nothing about chemistry, so if whatever I mention about the subject is bogus, OH WELL OK?

**[4]** I wanted to put in the scene of Roxas helping him, but I know absolutely nothing about calculus, so yeah. That didn't happen -_-

**[5]** It's not like I have a copy of the play on my desk... So I guesstimated!

**[6]** What I'm trying to say is that there is two levels of the garage, one is the parking lot, the next level is the workroom. I couldn't find a way to write that without detracting from the suspensefulness. Sorry xP

Review please!


	7. Poor Roxas

A/N: Hey guys! So you're just oh so awesome :)

I want to dedicate this chapter to **Animeloverx175** and** The Disorganization** :)

Animeloverx175 was my first real reviewer, and The Disorganization was first reviewer for chapter 6. Thanks guys :)

Special thanks to

**PurpleMoo1819 **

**caity1996102**

**Abbykinz813**

**candy3314**

**MissLuvs**

**xXkey of destinyXx**

You guys are all awesome and I hope you all review again! *hands all of you a muffin*

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

I groggily opened my eyes, looking around. I didn't know where I was for a second. But as a looked around, my eyes focused, and I recognized my bed, and the walls of my dorm. I tried to sit up, but cried out when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. A hand gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Don't push yourself Roxy."

I looked over and saw three people: Axel, Demyx, and someone who I'd never met. Axel was the one who pushed me back down. I looked up at Axel in confusion, "Wha?" I cleared my scratchy throat, and tried again, "What happened?" My voice was still scratchy.

Axel's eyes flashed with anger, "You were getting beat up."

I looked up at him in surprise, until I remembered what happened. I got in a fight, and my chest would soon be covered in angry, black and blue bruises.

**FLASHBACK!**

_When the Librarian came over to me to tell me that she needed to close the library up, I sighed, nodding before checking my watch. It was about six-thirty. I sighed again, and headed out of wing two, off to wing three, to my dorm. I walked past a couple groups of people, when someone shouted at me._

_"Hey Blondie!"_

_I turned to look for who had called my 'name' and saw a group of 4 guys walking towards me. I tried to subtly step back, they were getting too close for my liking, but one of them noticed._

_"Hey Hayner, Blondie here is scared of us!" one that had hideous red hair said._

_Hayner laughed, "Oh come on Wakka, we're intimidating aren't we?"_

_"I'm not scared of you!" I spat._

_Wakka growled, "Shut up! You should be."_

_"Fuck you! I've been through worse that a few dumb wannabe kids," I growled._

_I didn't expect a fist to come at me. I tried to dodge it, but I was too slow. I felt the familiar throbbing on my cheek._

_"Son of a bitch! What the fuck?" I yelled. I threw myself towards them, throwing random punches and kicks. The two standing there just laughed at my desperate attempts. Wakka grabbed my arms, and Hayner helped pin me to the wall.. The other two, who had been lounging against the wall, advanced towards us, and the brunette threw a punch at my jaw. The blonde swiftly kicked me in the stomach, successfully knocking the breath out of me. I gasped and twisted, kicking Hayner and Wakka in the groin. They moaned in pain and I took advantage of their lapse in strength to knock their hands off of me._

_When I felt the others' hands trying to restrain me, I shoved them away, and kicked their stomachs. Wakka and Hayner were over the pain from their groins, and Wakka grabbed me from behind, putting me in a headlock. I sputtered, trying to catch my breath, but Hayner punched me in the stomach, making me lose my breath again. Wakka threw a kick to my knees, causing them to buckle, I stumbled, and the brunette kicked me in the groin, causing me to gasp in pain._

_I heard a bitter laugh and looked up through teary eyes to see the brunette standing over me with his hands balled into fists, ready to send blow after blow to my head. I flinched as he sent a punch to my already tender nose; I flinched again when I felt blood trickle down onto my lip. When the two blondes both sent punches into my jaw, I fell onto the floor. Wakka sent a kick to my head and I cried out in pain when his foot collided with the side of it. I stood up with painful difficulty and threw a blind punch. I hit someone's nose, and they hissed in anger before backing away. I heard a low growl somewhere off to the side, but I was too preoccupied with my throbbing stomach from where Hayner had punched me._

_Suddenly, the weight was pushed off of me. I heard multiple thumps, and the sound of punches being thrown._

_Minutes passed, and I let out a whimper of pain before slipping off into unconsciousness. _

**END FLASHBACK!**

I looked up at Axel. "Why do you look so mad?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he shook his head, clearing it of all traces of fury. "Come on Roxy, let's get you cleaned up so Zexy-" He was interrupted by a hit in the head by the guy that I assumed was said 'Zexy'. Axel turned to glare at him, "what the hell Zexy?"

'Zexy' scoffed, "Stop calling me that. It's Zexion, Axel."

Axel grinned, "I know, only Demyx can call you Zexy."

A light blush covered Zexion's cheek, and he turned his head to try and cover it.

I shifted slightly in my bed, and a loud moan of pain left my mouth. Axel quickly turned to me and all laughter left his face. "Let's get you cleaned so he can patch you up," he said as he brought a wet cloth to my face. I tried to nod, but Axel's hand prevented me. His hand worked in slow, gentle movements, cleaning up the blood from my face. He slowed to a stop. "Can you take your shirt off? Or do you need help?" he asked.

"Help," I croaked out, my throat dry and scratched.

He nodded, and helped pull the cloth off me. I heard a low growl emit from him as he laid eyes on my chest, but he quickly got to work cleaning my chest up.

After a few minutes if quiet, he spoke to me, "Did they hurt your legs? Or are they ok?"

I cleared my scratchy throat, "Uh, I think I'm fine. Thank you Axel."

He smiled, "No problem Roxy. I'm just glad you're ok." He cleared his throat, "Uh Zexion, he's ready for you to patch him up." Zexion nodded and came over to me, grabbing his bag of medical supplies. He set the bag down and then sat himself on the bed. I looked up at him as he started placing bandages on my various cuts and placing salve on my bruises.

Once he was done, he turned to Axel, "Axel, get a new shirt for him. And then help him put it on. Demyx and I are going home. Be sure that Roxas does not place too much pressure on his wounds. He has some pretty nasty cuts and bruises. He might of sprained his wrist as well, but if he did it's a very light sprain," he turned to me, "and Roxas, it was a pleasure to meet you. Such a shame to have to meet you this way. Goodnight."

Axel nodded his head and I attempted to sit up again, but sat back down when I failed. "Thank you so much Zexion. I really appreciate you doing this."

Zexion smiled softly, and Demyx nearly jumped me, "Oh Roxas! I'm so sorry this happened to you! I hope you feel better soon. I know you will though, because you got Axel here!" He grinned at me, "Bye!"

I laughed slightly as he disappeared through the door, Zexion following right after. I felt something fall on the bed and looked over to see a shirt laying there. Axel cleared his throat, "Uh, can you sit up?" I shook my head and he nodded, putting his hands around me, slowly lifting me up into a sitting position. Once he had me successfully up, he helped pull the shirt over my head. Well, that's what he tried to do. Instead, the shirt he got was too small to fit over my spikes. He sat there, struggling for about ten minutes. I whimpered in pain when his hand grazed over one of my bruises. He immediately stopped, throwing the shirt across the room and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Where'd I hurt you?"

I laughed slightly, "I'm fine. I just hurt."

He sighed in relief, "Ok, good. I'll go get you one of my shirts. They might be a little bigger."

I nodded, and he went to his dresser. When he came back, he had a blue shirt in his hands. I smiled gratefully at him, and he slipped the shirt over my head with no problem. It was silent for a moment, and I looked up to find him staring at me intently. Suddenly, I was self-conscious and flustered, "What?" I asked.

He laughed, "Nothing. You just should wear blue more often, it brings out your eyes."

I could feel my face getting hot, and he spoke up, "Um, I'm gonna go but lunch. You hungry?" I shook my head. "Ok well, I'll get you something anyway. Don't want my little Blondie going hungry!"

I stared at him as he grinned and ran out of the room. I only had one coherent thought running through my mind:

_Had he just called me his?_

I couldn't fight the smile spreading over my face.

* * *

><p>I groaned as sunlight burned my sleepy eyes. I sat up groggily, propping myself up on the headboard. I noticed my stomach feeling a little better, at least well enough to allow me to sit up. I looked around and saw that Axel was asleep on his bed.<p>

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

He jolted awake at the sound and it took me a moment to realize that it was _my_ alarm clock. I slammed my hand down and he flopped back down onto his bed.

"Ugh! I don't want it to be Monday! The weekend went by way too fast!"

I knew that a few days had passed, but I was surprised that it was already Monday. That meant I'd been out for nearly a week. I groaned at the thought of how much class work and homework I'd missed. At least Axel had been kind enough to bring me some of the assignments. Axel had been too kind to me the past week. He spent all his time getting food for me, and making sure I was ok.

I jumped out of bed and tried to land on my feet. Unfortunately, I misjudged the distance and my face was about to have a very abrupt meeting with the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but instead I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Axel's vibrant green eyes boring into my azure ones. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Don't push yourself Roxy."

It was then I realized just how perfect Axel's arms were. They were perfectly toned, muscular, and incredibly strong considering his lithe form. Suddenly, I was very flustered.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah. Of course. Thanks Axel." He smirked and his eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips, and a pained look flashed over his face. I was all too aware of the fact that he hadn't let go of me yet. "Uh, Axel?" I squeaked out. He hummed in response. "You can let go of me now. I'm pretty sure I can walk," I chuckled nervously.

He quickly let me go and stepped away, but kept a hand on my shoulder, "Uh, sorry about that.. You're just so cute when you blush!"

I felt my face grow hotter. "Shut up," I mumbled. He grinned at me. I huffed, "Can you just help me get dressed?"

He nodded, but then a devious smirk crossed his features, "But Roxy, don't you need help with your shower?"

I froze mid-step, well, mid-waddle, and looked at him. We stared at each other for a few moments before I exploded, "WHAT? YOU PERVERT! No! I'll ask my brother for help, thank you very much!"

He just chuckled, "Yeah yeah, keep your pants on. Actually, I need to get you dressed. So take your pants_ off."_

I glared at him, "You make it sound like you're going to rape me."

He laughed, "It wouldn't be rape, I know you'd want it."

I laughed too, "Someone like you shouldn't be so cocky."

"Aw, but when I have little blue eyed cuties fawning over me, I think I have a reason," He smiled. A real, genuine smile, instead of his signature smirk.

But that's not what was disturbing.

What was disturbing was that I _liked_ that smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Yipee! Chapter 6 done! I know it's short, but now the AkuRou can finally start! Get ready for it in Chapter 7 :D

Reviewers get cookies :D


	8. Panick Attack

Disclaimer: Just borrowing, they're fun to play with ;]

Warnings: Uhhh.. Yaoi, violence, language...

This chapter is dedicated to **candy3314** for being first reviewer :D

Special thanks to:

**Ninja Ris**

**SignatureSinful**

**Animeloverx175**

**MissLuvs**

**org13Lover**

**linanae**

**caity1996102**

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV<strong>

After about twenty minutes of struggling to get Roxas dressed, he was finally done getting ready.

Now, he was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He really was so cute when he was upset.

_But he's beautiful when he's happy..._

I shook my head to rid the thought. No need to complicate my life with someone so innocent. I looked down at him. I sighed, "Roxas? Why are you on the floor like a child?"

He snapped his head towards me, "Oh I think you should know!"

I laughed, "I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to refresh my memory."

He glared again, "I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm a boy! A boy who can take care of himself!"

I ignored him, "Speaking of damsels in distress, I'm pretty sure today is our day to present our reenactment of Romeo and Juliet."

He stiffened, "Dear god."

Today just couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Everything just seemed to be going right. I loosely wrapped my arm around Roxas' shoulders and he glared up at me, but didn't push me off of him.<p>

We got to room D108 and I held the door open for him, "Here you go madam."

I grinned when he scowled at me and pushed past me, grumbling about stupid redheads.

"Aye! Dumbasses! Sit down!"

_Ah, Mr. Vexen, as kind as ever… _I thought.

"Alright, in a second I want you to gather around my desk-" he cut off when everyone started moving, "I said in a second you imbeciles! Anyway, we're going to do an experiment today, blah blah blah, ok. Move."

Everyone got up and started to crowd around his desk. Mr. Vexen sighed, exasperatedly, "Squish together you dimwits!"

Everyone moved closer together. I grinned as Roxas stumbled backwards, right into me. I caught him with ease and he struggled to keep his balance without falling on me.

"Erm, thanks Axel," he mumbled.

I tightened my grip on his arms, "I'm sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you Roxy."

"I said thank you!" he hissed. I grinned.

Roxas tried to wrench himself from my grasp, but I held on. "Come on Roxy, pay attention to Mr. Vexen," I whispered.

He growled, "Let me go, you creep."

"I'm not a creep, you're just a cutie."

Roxas tried to wrench himself from my arms again, and after a few moments of struggling, I finally let him go. He took a few steps away from me.

"Strife! What did I say about squishing together? Get closer to Raphsodos!"

He squeaked at the sound of Mr. Vexen's voice, and took a few steps closer to me. I closed the gap and rested my chin on his blonde spikes. I felt his breath quicken, and my grin grew wider when he leaned back slightly into my chest.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the trashcan to throw away my food. I looked up when I heard a melodious laugh, and growled when I saw Roxas talking to another redhead. A redhead I <em>knew<em>. I stalked over and grabbed Roxas' hand possessively. "What are you doing here Genesis?" I spat.

He just smirked, "Oh, you know. Just got out of the hospital. I figured I might as well come back to school. I missed a lot, thanks to you."

I scoffed, "That was your fault. You turned on us."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Oh I know, I'm over it. But I did meet this wonderful little delight!" he said, gesturing to Roxas, "Is he your friend?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Genesis looked between us in delight. Then I noticed that Roxas hadn't made me let go of his hand. Roxas glared at me before looking back to Genesis, then back to me, with wide eyes. "You guys, know each other then?"

Genesis' smirk widened, "Why yes, he's my brother."

"Used to be!" I spat, "Not anymore! My only brother is Reno."

Genesis couldn't hide that flash of hurt that passed through his eyes, but I ignored it. "Come on Roxy, let's go. You don't want to hang around him, he'll only hurt you in the end," I said as I gently tugged on Roxas' hand.

"Why do you hate each other? Aren't you brothers?"

His innocent question made me want to laugh. "He turned on the gang. Wanted 'something better' for himself."

Roxas' eyes grew wider. "And you let that tear you two apart? That's sick! I could never _ever_ let go of my brother because of something so stupid!"

I sighed, letting go of Roxas' hand. "But that's where you an I are different." I gave him a weak smile. "Come on, go finish your lunch," I said as I nudged him in the direction of his friends.

* * *

><p>"... And then Zexy and I were trying really hard not to smile -well, I was trying, Zexy was just sitting there. You know how hard it is to make him smile in front of people..."<p>

I just sat silently while Demyx rambled on about something that happened in third period. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but my attention was on the little blonde across the hall, making his way to our fifth period. I turned to Demyx, "Dem? I don't really care. And I, uh, have to get to class." Demyx started babbling his goodbyes, and I ran to catch up to the blonde in front of me. "Hey Rocks-ass!"

He turned to me and glared, "Axel."

He said my name with such malice that I almost refrained from putting my arm around him. Almost.

He growled as my arm snaked around his shoulders. I grinned at him, "You ready for our play? Maybe if you're good enough, I'll ask you for an encore performance," I leaned close to his ear, "tonight."

He blushed furiously and pushed me away, then he mumbled something about me being a dumbass before pushing his way through the door. I smiled again before following after him.

* * *

><p>"Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee," Roxas said.<p>

"If my heart's dear love— oh Juliet," I whispered as I leaned close to him. I could feel his breath quicken, and he looked close to tears. As much as I'd like to kiss him, I couldn't make him cry. I sighed and gently turned his cheek to the side before placing a chaste kiss to the soft skin. I pulled back slightly, and he leaned in closer with each second that passed...

"Don't get him excited Axel! The little fag might commit suicide if he's teased too much!"

Roxas jerked back and turned to the class to look for the offending voice. I noticed that his eyes were even wetter than before. His face crumpled in pain before be bolted out of the classroom. I looked over to see Kairi laughing with her friends. I clenched my jaw in fury before stalking over to her and socking her in the jaw. She gasped in pain and Aerith shrieked in distress.

I barely heard her screech my name before I, too, bolted from the classroom in search of Roxas.

"Roxas!" I yelled. His small form was just a few strides away, but he was still out of reach. He slowed down slightly when he reached our door. He slammed his head into the door, his fists banging on it as well. I caught up to him and caught his head before he could do any serious damage.

"N-no!" he choked out. "Mom!" he yelled, shutting his eyes tightly.

I quickly fumbled with my key, all the while keeping my arm around him, to open the door. He must have been leaning on it, because he fell forward when I swung it open. I shut the door behind me and turned to see Roxas crumpled on the floor in the corner.

"Roxas?" I asked, "are you ok? Tell me what's wrong." I crawled towards him. His breath hitched and more tears escaped his eyes.

"I-I can't!" he wailed.

"Roxas, come on, breathe," I told him. He didn't seem to hear me, and he was nearly hyperventilating. "Roxy, you're scaring me."

He looked at me and something shifted. Suddenly his blue eyes were _fuming_. "Why the hell do you care, Axel?" he sneered, standing up.

"Roxas?" I asked. I stood up as well, towering over him. He wasn't fazed, and spoke with as much venom as before.

"Oh shut up! No one cares! No one but-"

He stopped talking when I put my hands on his shoulders. "Get off of me!" he said, thrashing around wildly, "I said get the hell-"

I placed my hands on his cheeks and silenced him with a kiss. I had no other options left to sober him up. He stiffened completely before thrashing around even more than before. All of the previous anger was replaced by fresh tears falling down his face.

His body buckled and he was once again on the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. His eyes were hollow and dull, and his brow was beginning to sheen with a layer of sweat. His body was trembling uncontrollably. He was definitely hyperventilating now, and he sounded like he was choking.

I'd never been so terrified in my entire life.

I slowly approached him, and wrapped my arm around him. He tried to wiggle away, but his attempts were feeble, and he was shaking far too much to be healthy.

"Roxas," I wracked my brain for something that would help, but was cut off by a blood curdling scream. I opened my mouth to speak, but another scream filled the air. "Roxas," I said firmly. "Listen to me, ok? We're going to go through the colors of the rainbow. What comes first, do you know?"

He opened his mouth, but instead of any words coming out, another scream filled the tense air.

"Okay, red. Orange, yellow, green, blue... Do you know what comes next?"

"P-p-purp-ple…" he breathed out.

"Good, what else?"

"P-pink?"

"Mhm, what's the first color?"

"R-red."

"Then..."

"Ora-ange."

"What's next?"

"Y-yellow, then green."

"Mhm."

He took a big quivering breath, "Blue, then..."

"Purple," we said simultaneously.

"You feeling better?" I asked. He nodded shakily. I helped him stand, but his knees gave out and he fell into my arms. I felt his breath quicken, and I knew I had to distract him. I pulled him onto his bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"My name's Axel Raphsodos. I, uh, have lived in Radiant Gardens all my life. My dad's name was James, and my mom's name was Jessalyn." I took in a large breath, "My brothers and I, along with my sister, were all a big happy family, you know?" I felt my pulse pumping rapidly, this was all the happy stuff. Easy. "Even though my dad had trouble paying the bills each month, my mom never left. We always found a way to make it through.

"But one day, I was in third grade, and I had a test. I didn't want to take it, so I bailed. I called my mom from the office, telling her I was sick. She brought my little sister, Ariel, along. It was raining really hard, and I guess I sounded convincing over the phone. Because she sped down the road. They hit a tree. The collision killed them upon impact.

"When my mom died, my dad had even more trouble with the bills. We lost the house. Lived on the streets for a couple of years. Then we went to stay with A friend of his, who showed him the life of a gang member. My dad got accepted real quick. He showed my brothers how things worked. And when I was old enough, he showed me the ropes too.

"After a while, things became second nature. He was shot during a bad drug deal a couple years ago. Then Genesis decided to leave. Now all I have left is Reno."

I heard Roxas' small voice speak, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "I've never told anyone the full story. Not even Reno knows our mom died because I wanted to get out of a stupid test."

He raised his head up, shocked. "Then why'd you tell me?"

I shrugged, "I needed to tell someone. And I want to get to know you. So I figured telling you my deepest secrets would be a good start." I looked down to see him curled up against my chest. He was emitting little snores, and he had a serene look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU POV:<strong>

I looked on in amusement as Sora practically ran in front of me to get to the cafeteria.

"Come on Riku! We have to get there first, or all the good stuff will be taken! And I don't want to have yucky pizza again!" **[1]**

I sighed. "Sora, you're too cute for your own good," I said as I ruffled his hair.

He let out an indignant huff and his face turned beet red. "Cute?"

I smiled and walked past him. I turned back when I noticed he wasn't following. "You coming? I thought you wanted food."

He instantly perked up and was back to running ahead of me. I chuckled, food really was the only way to get Sora's attention.

* * *

><p>Footnotes!<p>

**[1]** Completely off topic, but everyone makes fun of the way my sister and I pronounce pizza... Everyone else says it peet-sa but me and my sister say peek-sa. Just FYI...

It was short, I know. But please review :]


	9. Unwanted Hands

A/N: Yay! Chapter 8 is here :)

This chapter is dedicated to **SignatureSinful,** because she's awesome :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel... Roxas won't let me have him :]

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, language. Yup.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

With my eyes still heavy with sleep, I unconsciously snuggled closer to the heat next to me. I fluttered my eyes open and stifled a yawn. I tried to stretch, but found that I couldn't. I looked up and saw that Axel had his arms wrapped around my waist.

And I was snuggled up to him.

I was about to push him away and go into freak mode, but then I thought about last night. What he said to me. What he did for me. I bit my lip and gently shook him shoulder. He groaned and pulled me flush against his chest. I squeaked in surprise, and I could feel my face heating up as he flipped us over, and I was pinned underneath him. He looked down at me.

"I was sleeping."

I smiled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. But it's time for school. And I've only been in school for three weeks. I've missed a lot of my classes already."

He sighed deeply. He slowly got up off the bed, and then spoke, "Yeah. You and me both."

We both laughed lightly. "I've only been to sixth period, like twice. Mr. Hojo must hate me," I said.

He chuckled, "He hates everyone."

I laughed again and he walked over to his dresser, pulling out articles of clothing for the day.

"Hey Axel?" I asked timidly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

He looked up at me, "For what?"

"For last night, for everything. Sorry I freaked out on you."

He smiled, "I'm sure there's good reason. But don't feel like you have to tell me. That's your business, and I'm in no place to intrude."

I jumped off the bed and walked up to him before wrapping my arms around his slender waist. "Thank you so much Axel," I said. I knew I was on the verge of tears, and felt silly.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "No problem Roxy. Now, you're the one who made the big deal about going to school, so get ready. I was perfectly content to skip today."

I snorted, "Just like every other day?"

He smirked, "You've skipped just as much as I have." I laughed as I walked to my dresser. I could feel him walking behind me. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

I flushed and whipped towards him. I could feel my face burning, and my mouth was gaping open, "Wha- Ax! You're- so- ugh! Why- why would you ask something like that?"

He grinned at my stuttering, pathetic form. "Now Roxy, I'm a very kind person. I like giving people what they want," he said.

I glared, "What makes you think I'd want that?"

He took one step forward, closing the gap between us. His nose was a few mere centimeters away from mine, and I realized how inviting his lips looked. I licked my lips.

He pulled away completely, "You need to get ready for class." He reached behind me, grabbing a book off my dresser, before tapping my ass and walking out of the room. I felt myself looking longingly at the door before I mentally slapped myself. I did not like guys.

I certainly didn't like _that_ guy.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p>"Did you finish the worksheet?" Axel whispered as he poked my arm.<p>

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" he asked as he pinched my sides.

Little did he know, that I was _extremely_ ticklish. I let out an indignant squeak and pulled away from him. Axel looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, before a grin bloomed over his face.

"Is little Roxy ticklish?"

"No!"

"I think he is!"

I glared at him. "At least I don't have a woman's body!" I growled.

Axel gazed up and down my body with an exaggerated smirk. "Really now?"

I scoffed, "I have a very manly body, thank you very much."

Axel completely lost it; he threw his head back as he laughed with gusto. His booming laughter rocketed off of the walls, and a few tears escaped his eyes. Once he finally caught his breath again, he turned to me. I pursed my lips.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but you, you have the girliest body I've ever seen!"

I scowled at him. "Oh really?" I challenged, "because your body is pretty curvy, Axel."

His smirk widened, "Checking me out, little Roxy?"

I smacked him in the back of the head and glared, _"No."_

He was about to say something, but Mr. Hojo cut in, "Raphsodos! Strife! Detention!"

"What? But we finished our work!" Axel yelled.

Mr. Hojo walked over to us, "Don't yell in my classroom Axel."

"I wasn't yelling," he grumbled.

"What was that, you moron?" Mr. Hojo asked, raising his hand. It looked ready to smack Axel.

"Don't hit him!" I squeaked. Mr. Hojo turned his glare on me.

"Whatever. Raphsodos, I'll see you in detention today after school."

Axel groaned, "Why?"

"Because I hate you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRIIIINNNGGGG!<strong>_

I sighed in relief. Class went by excruciatingly slow. I turned to Axel.

"Have fun in detention," I grinned.

He grumbled something unintelligent. "Yeah yeah, rub it in. Just be careful walking to the dorm."

I turned to him and scrunched my eyebrows, "Why?"

He smiled, "Wouldn't want my Chibi getting hurt!"

I huffed. "Bye Axel."

As I walked out of the classroom, I didn't see the eyes that were following me.

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as I spotted my dorm building.<p>

"Pst! Hey Blondie!"

I looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a tall man with dark, black dreads. He had it in a ponytail of sorts, and he had the thickest eyebrows and sideburns I'd ever seen. I inwardly cringed at him. I took a small step back, just in case. "Uh? Can I help you, sir?" I asked awkwardly.

He smirked, "Xaldin. And yeah, you can help me. You know Axel right?"

I perked up at his name, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just need to give him something."

I frowned. "Oh, well. He's in detention right now. I can give it to him, if you need me to."

He grinned, "Perfect. It's just a couple boxes, so I need your help. If that's ok."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Where are they?"

"Just over here," he gestured to the alley behind him.

I frowned slightly, suddenly wary. "Oh. Could you bring them out here? I'll help you bring them inside."

"Oh come on, it's just right around the corner. Please?"

I sighed, "Alright. I guess."

"Great!" he grinned, "let's go."

He led me into the alley. I looked around, I didn't see any boxes. "Uh, Xaldin? I don't see any boxes."

I didn't expect to be smashed into the wall behind me, and I cried out in pain. I heard a cackle and looked up to see Xaldin pinning me with all of his strength. I tried to break free of his iron grasp, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shrieked. "Let me go!"

When his hands started roaming my body, I froze. The memories suddenly flooding my mind.

_Large, calloused hands exploring my body._

Xaldin let out a low moan as his hands roamed underneath my shirt. "Oh god! You're so soft!"

_My shirt's being lifted up. His sinister cackle filling the air as I squirm._

His lips were on mine. I clamped mine shut, but he jabbed his finger into my side, making me yelp. He took full advantage of it and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

_His hands. Trying to coax me into a state of arousal._

I panicked when I felt Xaldin's hands toying with the waistband of my pants. I tried to twist out of his grip, but a swift backhand to the face stopped me.

_His mouth leaving deep, angry, purple bruises all over my neck._

Xaldin unzipped my pants and I tried to push his hands away. Another slap.

_Entering me. Without permission. It hurts._

I felt the cold air on my legs when Xaldin pushed my pants off. He grinned evilly.

"I'm going to love this."

_It hurts._

I heard another zipper being pulled down and looked up through teary eyes to see Xaldin pulling his own pants down.

_His nails are digging into my back. He keeps moaning._

I whimpered when Xaldin pulled my boxers down. I tried, once again, to push him off of me, but he was too strong.

_"Ooh, Roxas. You naughty boy. You're making me cum!"_

_Filling me. It stings._

_It hurts._

"Xaldin! You fucking bastard!"

Suddenly all of Xaldin's weight was pushed off of me. I didn't look up when someone was at my side, putting my clothes back on. I was shaking. I felt another panic attack coming, and took deep breaths to calm myself. But those memories. They kept coming back to haunt me, I felt myself scream. Great, I thought, I'm going insane.

"Shh, it's ok Roxas. Just breathe."

_I'm trying_, I wanted to tell this person. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Demyx wrapping his arms around me. Zexion was near my feet, tying my shoes. I looked over to the corner of the ally and my breath caught in my throat.

Axel.

He had Xaldin pinned underneath him, and Xaldin's nose was bloody. Axel's fist kept coming down on his jaw. Over and over and over again. I knew Xaldin's face would be swollen. When Axel looked up, his expression was _murderous._ His eyes were closed into slits, and his mouth was closed in a tight line. I whimpered and tried to push myself behind Demyx. Axel noticed this, and his expression softened.

"Roxas," he called. I hid behind Demyx more. Axel rushed over to me and my breathing increased. "I think he's unconscious, but will you take care of him?"

_Breathing down my neck. "That was good, pet."_

I screamed, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Roxas? Shh, it's ok. I promise. I'm here." He hesitantly walked over to me. I looked up at him through teary eyes, my gaze lingering on his face, until I saw his knuckles. They were bloody and broken.

"Axel!" I shrieked. I rushed over to him and gently grabbed his hand. I turned to Demyx, "I need to take care of him."

Demyx nodded slightly, "If you want, Zexy can do it for you-"

"No," I growled. He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and backed away. He ran to the unconscious man and bent over him.

I turned to Axel, his expression was unreadable. "Let's go into the dorm," I said, pulling him after me.

We got to the dorm and I opened the door. I looked back at my hand, still holding Axel's, and saw that his blood was all over my skin. I led him to his bed and sat him down. I walked over to my desk and brought out my first aid kit. I walked back over to him and gently took his hand while I grabbed a wet towlette. He hissed when it hit his wounds.

"Why'd you take it so far?" I asked him, my voice low.

"He was going to rape you," he hissed again, "not to mention I hate him."

I sighed, "That doesn't mean you have to break your knuckles!" I looked down at his hands. Now that all the blood was cleaned off, I could see the wound more clearly. His skin was torn open and swollen. "I don't think it's broken, but you certainly cut it open. We need to get you in bandages so it doesn't get infected."

I grabbed an alcohol swab and dragged it across the gash, and he howled. "Oh don't be such a baby!" I scolded.

"Do you know how much this stings?"

"Why yes, I do. Now shut up and let me treat your boo boo."

"… Boo boo?"

I flushed. "Shut up," I mumbled. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it tightly around the base of his fingers.

He squeaked slightly. "It's too tight!" he wailed.

I rolled my eyes while I took the bandage off. I grabbed a fresh one and wrapped it snugly, but still loosely, around his knuckles. "Better?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, I noticed the vibrancy of his eyes. They were almost venomous. His lips were entirely too close.

He brushed his lips against mine as if only by accident. I lost it. I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his. He moaned softly and his tongue was lapping against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth for him, letting out a moan of my own. My legs went on either side of his, and he leaned forward slightly, trying to get as close as possible. I pulled away for air. "Axel," I said breathily. His eyes were lidded when he looked up at me. He captured my lips in another kiss, and I kissed back fervently.

His fingers rested on my hips, and he pulled me closer. He started toying with the zipper of my pants, and I jumped back from the kiss. I pulled away completely. He looked up, confused, until realization dawned on his features. He opened his mouth, "Rox-"

But I ran out before I could hear the rest of what he wanted to say.

I ran until I saw the thick canopy of trees. I almost ran into a tree due to the darkness, but didn't stop until I was completely out of breath. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Axel running towards me.

"Roxas! Thank god. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said, out of breath.

I sighed, "It's ok. It's not your fault. I'm just, jumpy."

Axel sighed in relief and took a few steps towards me. He looked around and froze. I didn't notice and I started talking again, "It's just, things have happened to me that-"

"Roxas," he interrupted in a low voice, "we have to get out of here, _now._ Shit, this is-"

He was interrupted by a smooth, velveteen voice, "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in Yaz."

I looked over as three silver headed bodies walked out of the shadows. I recognized them as Yazoo, Riku, and Kadaj.

"Axel," Riku growled, "You're on our territory." **[1]**

* * *

><p>Footnotes:<p>

**[1] **This line reminds me of Warriors by Erin Hunter. I wrote it, and when I reread it, I was like, "OHMYGOD! WARRIORS!" Ok, yeah :3

A/N: First, go check out Sparks Fly by Lady Faine. If you like this story (even if you don't) you'll like that one :]

Second, this took like seventy hours to upload, because FF was being a jerk :[

Third, please review :)


	10. The Background Of Roxas

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Gxmwp** for being the first reviewer of chapter 8 :D

Now, without further ado, here is chapter 9... Enjoy :)

Special thanks to...

**candy3314**

**MissLuvs**

**IchiakiI**

**HeartThatBeats**

**evilgrrlzstrike is lazy**

**x-Trisana-Skystorm-x**

**Ok, I also want to thank Sweet . Clover. Charm but FF keeps deleting part of your name? So yeah!  
><strong>

I hope you all review again :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_Axel sighed in relief and took a few steps towards me. He looked around and froze. I didn't notice and I started talking again, "It's just, things have happened to me that-"_

_"Roxas," he interrupted in a low voice, "we have to get out of here, now. Shit, this is-"_

_He was interrupted by a smooth, velveteen voice, "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in Yaz."_

_I looked over as three silver headed bodies walked out of the shadows. I recognized them as Yazoo, Riku, and Kadaj._

_"Axel," Riku growled, "You're on our territory." _

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

Even though I wasn't in a gang, I knew what this meant. I looked at Axel, distressed, "Axel?"

He growled. "Roxas, you need to go back to the dorm. Now."

I looked at the three figures looming at the edge of the trees, and then back to Axel. "I can't! You're going to get hurt!"

He huffed, "It doesn't matter! I've been through worse, all I care about is that you're safe."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet? I think the notorious Axel Raphsodos is getting soft," Kadaj sneered. He took a few steps forward, Riku and Yazoo following closely behind.

Axel looked at me frantically, "Roxas, _go."_

"No!"

I winced when Yazoo stepped forward and kicked Axel in the stomach. Axel growled and kneed him in the groin. When Kadaj started stalking towards Axel, I jumped on his back. He started thrashing around, trying to get me off of his back, but I only gripped tighter.

"Let go of me, kid!" he yelled.

"No!" I said stubbornly. He growled and backed up against a tree, and I yelped in pain. Axel dodged Riku's advances and ran towards me. He grabbed Kadaj and threw him across the clearing. He turned to me, "Go. Now. Please. As long as you get out, I'll be fine, just go!" He pushed me towards where I ran in from, and I chanced one more look back at him. He got punched in the face by Riku just as Yazoo and Kadaj punched him in the stomach. I flinched when I heard him groan in pain, and ran off to the dorm building.

I didn't stop running until I got to our room, and knocked on the door next to us. I didn't wait for an ok to enter, and turned to see Demyx sitting on his bed, Zexion cradled in his arms.

"Axel's in trouble!" I yelled. At this information, Demyx snapped his head up.

"What? What happened?"

"R-Riku, Kadaj and Yazoo came, we were in the forest, you have to go save him! He's going to get hurt!"

Demyx came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "In the forest?" he asked. I nodded. "Shit. Zexy, let's go!" he turned back to me, "don't worry yourself, kid, we'll take care of him!" With that, he promptly ran out of the room, Zexion at his heels.

I stood there silently for a moment, staring at the door, when my phone vibrated, signaling a text.

_Hey bro! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!_

As I slowly walked over to my dorm, I slid out my keyboard and quickly replied to Sora: _I saw you yesterday. Can you come over to my dorm?_

After a few moments, I got his reply: _Yeah, something wrong?_

I didn't get a chance to reply, because there was suddenly a knock at my door. I rushed over and swung it open. Sora bounced in and looked around. "This place is a mess." Then he flopped down onto my bed.

I looked around too, taking in the trash everywhere and the pile of laundry in the corner. "Eh, too much stuff has been going on to clean. We've been busy." I made him sit up and scoot over before sitting down next to him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, my dorm is pretty bad too." I laughed and he turned to face me. "So why'd you want me to come over? Is everything ok?"

I swallowed thickly, "Uh. So, how's everything with Riku? I see you two together all the time."

He flushed, "Yeah, Riku's really cool. He's a great friend."

"Do you like him?"

He looked at me, confused. "Of course I like him! We wouldn't be friends if I didn't!"

I laughed, "I mean as more than a friend."

He blushed deeper, "You, uh, never answered my question."

I grinned, "Oh Sora, I think you have a crush on your roommate!"

He pushed me playfully. "Oh shush! Now answer my question!"

I sighed. "No everything's not ok. Axel, my roommate, he's in trouble."

Sora cocked his head, "Detention?"

I shook my head. "No. Your crush and his brothers are probably beating him up right now," I said as I hung my head. Sora jumped up from the bed, making me snap my head up.

"What?" he shrieked. "He could be getting hurt! We have to help him Roxas!"

I narrowed my eyes, "You think I'm going to help you and your boyfriend beat up my roommate? You must be insane!"

Sora came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why are they fighting anyway?"

"Apparently me and Axel were on their 'territory' so they think that beating Axel up will solve things." I could feel my face going into a frustrated pout.

Sora looked at me quizzically, "Why were you in the forest at _night?_ Do you have a death wish or something?"

I looked away from him, suddenly nervous and flustered, "Uh. ."

Sora sat there, dumbfounded, until about five minutes later, "He _kissed_ you?" I nodded, and he pouted, "I wish Riku would kiss me, he thinks I'm just a kid."

I laughed slightly, "You are a kid Sora."

He sighed and crawled over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I hope Riku's ok."

I returned the huggle. **[1]** "I hope Axel's ok."

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?"

He snuggled further into me, "Don't let what happened make you avoid love. Give it a shot."

I leaned back a little, causing him to as well. "I know Sor, it's just hard. It's scary."

I waited for his response, only to look down and see him fast asleep. I smiled softly before petting his head and nodding off myself.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!"<p>

I jolted awake when my name was called, and my door swung open. I looked up and saw Demyx standing at the door. The night's events caught up with me, and I struggled to stand up, only to find that I couldn't. I looked down and saw Sora still curled up against me. I gently shook him awake. "Sora, Sora!" I called. His eyes quivered, but didn't open. I shook a little harder, and he finally stretched his limbs before opening his eyes. He looked around confusedly.

"Wha?"

I turned to Demyx, who was glaring at Sora. I furrowed my brows at the expression. I heard Demyx emit a low sound and cleared my throat. "Demyx? Why are you glaring at my brother? What's wrong? What happened?"

Demyx shook his head and looked at me, "Nothing. Axel's looking for you. Well, he wants to see you. He's in our dorm."

"Is he ok? Did he get hurt? Never mind, I'll go see myself," I turned to Sora, "Bye! I have to go! Be careful!" I leaned in close to his ear, "Take care of Riku."

He nodded, "You too. I'll see you later!" He kissed my cheek in farewell before running out of my room. I nearly ran into Demyx trying to get out of my dorm fast enough.

After he opened the door for me, I pushed past him into the room. I looked around and spotted Axel sitting on the bed, cradling his arm. I ran over to him and started frantically checking him over. He had a black eye and scratches all over his face. I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw his knuckles. I shrieked. "Axel!" He looked at me, alarmed, and I pulled him up with his good arm. I started pushing him out of the door and into our room.

"Roxas, wha-"

"Your knuckles," I interrupted. "They're bleeding again. And I need to bandage them up!"

He brought his hand up to his face and looked. He chuckled, "Oh. Shit." **[2]**

I sighed and lowered him to the bed and picked up the first-aid kit that was sitting next to it. He whimpered when I dragged a cotton swab against the cuts and bruises on his face. "Sorry," I muttered.

He winced. "S'okay."

I sighed once I was done with his face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He shook his head, "Only my hand." I nodded, and started bandaging up his hand. After a few moments of silence, I started babbling.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't run off like that! Then you'd be ok. And if you hadn't had to save me from Xigbar, your knuckles would be fine! Oh my god!" I was nearly hyperventilating at this point, "this is all of my fault! Axel I'm so sor-"

"Roxas." Axel's intense tone made me stop talking. "This is _not_ your fault. If anything, it's my fault. If I hadn't kissed you, you wouldn't have felt the need to run. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault at all. I-I liked it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Are you done yet?" he whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Almost." I wrapped another bandage, just to be sure, around his hand. Hesitantly, I pressed a kiss to each knuckle. I didn't expect to be pulled into his lap, and I squeaked. He chuckled softly. I turned to face him, only to have my lips captured in a soft kiss. He pulled away after a moment, but I only wrapped my arms around him to crash our lips together again. His tongue timidly asked for entrance, and I granted it to him quickly.

After a while, I pulled away. "You told me about your past, and I want to tell you about mine."

"Roxy, you don't hav-"

"I want to. Now shut up and listen." I sighed.

"Don't feel like you have to Roxy," Axel mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and listen?" I asked. He nodded. "Good," I gulped. "Uh. My dad had always been a drunk. And addicted to drugs. He always got violent too, and he hit my mom a lot. I was really little and didn't know what to do. I was only seven when she killed herself." I laughed bitterly, "Shot herself and drowned in the bathtub." I felt Axel's grip around me tighten.

"So that's why what Kairi said bothered you so much," he murmured.

I nodded. "I didn't know that my dad hit Cloud until my dad started hitting me." Axel growled, and I looked at him, his face scrunched up in fury. I caressed his cheek lightly, and he leaned into my touch. "Cloud always tried to take as many punches for me as he could. He couldn't take them all for me, but he tried. When he came out to my dad, my dad sent him here. That's when he got worse. He started hitting me more, and he started hitting Sora and Namine, my brother and sister. I took as many hits as I could. But I have to say the worst thing was when his friend payed him to have sex with me." Axel felt my breath quickening and nuzzled my neck. I took a quivery breath. "He raped me when I was only thirteen years old."

"Stop, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to love. **[3]** You don't."

I turned to face him and touched his cheek. "I'm almost done. Promise. He kept hitting me because I looked like my mom. But when Sora and I turned sixteen, Sora told me he was gay. My dad overheard and tried to send Sora away. But I told him that he would have to send all of us away. So he did. He said he was glad to be rid of such abominations."

Axel sighed. "I don't think you should have told me that."

I felt a flutter of panic rise in my throat. "Oh god. You think I'm disgusting don't you?" I pulled away from his embrace, "I'm sorry. I'll just go-"

I stopped talking when I felt his warm lips on mine. "Liebe, that's not it at all. But now I want to hunt down this man and kill him. I don't think that's rational in the least." He pulled me back into a snuggle.

I smiled softly, "In a twisted kind of way, that's kind of cute."

He smiled back, but as he searched my eyes, his smile fell. "I'm sorry for what happened to-"

I put my finger up to his lips and shushed him, "Shhh, don't talk. You're injured."** [4]**

He pulled my finger away and held it. "You should go to sleep, it was a long day."

I smiled up at him, my lids getting heavy with sleep. I didn't realize just how tired I was until he said that. I yawned sleepily, "But I'm not tired yet." I cuddled up closer to his chest and felt his chest vibrate when he chuckled.

"Sure you aren't. Go to sleep, I promise that you'll be safe. I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes ^.^<strong>

**[1]** Hug + snuggle = huggle. Don't judge me.

**[2]** My sister says this all the time (like every other sentence) and she says it while she laughs, like this: ohohoh shiit. Does that make sense? Oh well.

**[3]** I'm actually called this by some people ^.^

**[4]** Go watch 'How Twilight Should Have Ended' on YouTube. You'll know why this is funny xD

I apologize I didn't update sooner (you probably don't care anyway) I had this chapter finished for a while, but I wanted to update chapter 10 a the same time. And err, it still isn't finished...

Sorry xD

It should be up later today :)

... Hopefully.

Review please!

I'm planning to write a oneshot for the fiftieth reviewer, just keep that in mind :)


	11. Goodbye

A/N: Ten pages on microsoft word :D

This chapter is dedicated to **Kaoru-chibimaster** for being first reviewer :)

Special thanks to...

**candy3314**

**MissLuvs**

**x-Trisana-Skystorm-x**

I hope you guys review again :) *hands muffin*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Riku won't let me have him :)

Warnings: Things get, err, a little _graphic _in this chapter. So yeah, beware of that. Also, I believe there's swearing in this chapter. Yeah.

I actually got this out today!** Yay!**

Oh, and to MissLuvs: I said fiftieth reviewer, as in **50. **Sorry about the confusion :)

Thanks again guys, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I sighed, looking down at the sleeping figure in my arms. He snuffled and nuzzled into me more. I smiled down at him. I watched as he suddenly stretched out, and his arm ran into my face. His blue eyes shot open and I chuckled at him. "Hey Roxy," I said, smirking.

He glared half-heartedly at the nickname. "This seems to be happening a lot," he mumbled.

"What does?"

He shifted. "I keep waking up in your arms," he muttered. "Sorry."

"S'no problem love. You're cute when you sleep." He glared half-heartedly at me, despite the blush adorning his face. I laughed and looked at him. I was about to lean in and kiss him when the door swung open, and Demyx walked in.

"Axel," he stated.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Demyx ignored me and turned to Roxas. "Hey, um, Roxas. Can you go get us all some breakfast?" he asked. Roxas nodded warily.

"Uh, sure I guess." He slowly got up and headed to the door, fixing us both with a leery glance.

I turned to Demyx. "Ok, what's going on?"

His mouth was set into a hard line. "Sora is Roxas' brother."

I furrowed my brow, "The one with the silver haired prick?" He nodded, and I grimaced. "Ah, I see the problem."

He sighed. "Yeah. This complicates things."

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into the room twenty minutes later, balancing three trays in his hands. He carefully placed all of them on the desk and turned to us. He huffed, "The lunch lady's a bitch." I quirked an eyebrow and he chuckled a little, "She didn't want to let me get three lunches. She thought I was just gluttonous."<p>

I laughed and Demyx went over to peek at what Roxas brought back. He picked one of the trays up and headed for the door. "Thanks Roxy! I love French toast!" he smiled and then turned to me, "Axel. Don't forget what I said. Fix it!" With that, he promptly left the room.

Roxas turned to me. "Fix what?" he asked, his brow furrowed. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"What'd you get me for breakfast?" I asked, dodging his question.

"Huh? Oh. Well I didn't know what you liked, so I got you cinnamon French toast. Is that ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah! That's my favorite. Let's eat."

He furrowed his brows again, obviously confused. "Ok then, I guess." he drawled.

After a few minutes of silent chomping, he spoke up again. "Ok, you've avoided it long enough, fix what?"

I sighed, "Sora is your brother?" I asked, he nodded. "Well if that's true, you can't be seen with me, if you want to spend time with him."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What?" he squeaked. "B-but why? He's my brother!"

"Exactly! Since he's always hanging off of that heartless kid, and you're hanging off- around me, you guys can't be seen around each other."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"You'll get hurt. The gangs will think that you're trying to hurt one of us by giving our information to the other gang. It's happened before."

He cocked his head to the right. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "You know who's in charge of the gangs, right?" He shook his head and I exhaled loudly. "Okay, Ansem and Xemnas are in charge of The Organization while Xehanort and Sephiroth are in charge of The Heartless. But on the Heartless side, they have their younger brothers Yazoo, Kadaj, and Riku in the higher up ranks. Kairi's their sister, but she doesn't really do anything. They're all siblings." I watched as his eyes widened.

"But then why do they hate each other?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well, there wasn't two gangs all the time. It started out as one. The two oldest were getting initiated into The Organization; the others were too young for that. Xehanort and Ansem were really close. After a while, Ansem became the leader when Xehanort thought he deserved it. So he branched off and made his own gang.

"Sephiroth and Xemnas were really close, but Sephiroth had an unhealthy obsession with Xehanort. He still does. He chose to go into Xehanort's gang, and Xemnas chose Ansem's. Since Sephiroth and Xemnas were so close, they hung out constantly. Sephiroth then met my older brother, Genesis. The one you met. They hit it off and decided to date. I guess Genesis kept talking about leaving and Sephiroth didn't want to leave his gang or Xehanort. Then Xehanort caught Sephiroth and Xemnas hanging out, and Xehanort told him that it was either him, or Xemnas. So Sephiroth had Genesis telling him that he wanted Sephiroth to leave the gangs behind, had Xemnas telling him to join The Organization, and had Xehanort telling him that he had to choose between his own brothers. **[1]**

"Sephiroth ended up choosing Xehanort, and Xemnas stopped talking to him. He was hurt. Genesis broke up with him and then left his own gang. Now, if brothers, or sisters, choose different gangs they might as well not be related anymore."

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "I can't choose between you two."

I brought my hand up to his face and gently caressed his cheek. "And I don't want you to have to. But you do. It would kill me if you got hurt. _Kill me."_

He smiled softly and leaned over to my face. He pressed a quick kiss to my nose. "Don't worry about me. Let's go talk to my brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>SORA POV:<strong>

I looked up at Riku, who was leaning on his elbow, intently working on an assignment for school on top of his bed. I found myself staring at him again and shook my head viciously to stop myself.

"Are you ok Sora?"

I looked up sheepishly and chuckled. "Ha, uh, yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked at me dubiously before shrugging and looking back down at his paper. I sighed wistfully as my eyes wandered over his body again. Everything about him was perfect. His perfectly toned arms. How his brow scrunched up when he concentrated. How his silver hair cascaded down his shoulders. And of course, his beautiful aqua eyes. **[2]**

"Sora, I know I'm hot, but could you please stop staring at me? It makes me nervous."

I squeaked and hid my face, which was quickly turning bright red. I heard Riku chuckle and looked up at him. He grunted slightly as he lifted his body off of the bed and walked towards me. He winced as he put his foot down on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just a little sore from last night."

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "I still can't believe you beat someone up. And while my brother was there!"

He sighed, I knew he didn't want to hear this again. "We weren't going to hurt your brother. Just his little boy toy."

I shook my head, "But he was still there. What if one of your bothers had hurt him?"

He came over to my bed and carefully sat down next to me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I turned away from him. He scooted closer and made me look at him. I tried to look away again, but he wouldn't let me. "Sora, I'm sorry ok? I should have made sure that your brother was gone before we started fighting Axel, I know. But come on Sora, you're my best friend and I don't want you to be so mad at me for something this insignificant."

I looked at him, my blue eyes wide. "But it's not insignificant. He's my brother. I care about him. Don't you care about your brothers?" He flinched and I covered my mouth with my hand. _Stupid Sora! How could you say something like that? You know about his past! You know it's a sore subject! _I crawled over to him until I was kneeling behind him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Riku, I shouldn't have said that. I know it isn't something you like to talk about. That was insensitive. I'm sorry."

I didn't expect Riku to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his lap, and I cried out in surprise. He pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "Apology accepted."

"Riku?" I asked softly. He hummed. "You're my best friend too." We stared at each other for minutes, his cyan eyes boring into mine. He inclined his head towards mine and softly spoke to me.

"I want to kiss you."

I licked my lips. "Ok," I whispered as I leaned in to close the gap between us. I expected him to immediately start ravishing my lips, but he took it so excruciatingly slow that I had to push myself flush against his chest and try to deepen it myself. I slowly dragged my tongue across his lower lip and he moaned softly, opening his mouth for me to explore. I pulled back after a few minutes and tried to catch my breath. Luckily, he took the lead this time and he pulled me even closer to him. He threaded his hands through my hair and tugged slightly. His breath ghosted over my lips as he let out a shaky breath. He brought my lips to his again while his hand ran along my spine, making me shiver in pleasure. "R-Riku," I breathed.

He didn't respond and instead chose to suck on my neck. I squirmed and I could feel him smirk against my skin. He slowly lowered me onto the bed and ran his hands along my sides. He looked at my face, staring into my eyes. He leaned down and placed more butterfly kisses along my jaw. Then he decided he didn't like my shirt anymore and began to pull it over my head. Once he succeeded, his mouth claimed mine again. I didn't like the fact that he still had his shirt on and started pulling on the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off quickly. He chuckled at my attempts and then helped me out by taking it off effortlessly. I admired his amazingly toned chest and abs, and couldn't help but feel extremely scrawny in comparison. My eyes ran over the bruises littering his torso and ran my fingers over them. I was fascinated by the way Riku bent over me, panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked at me with cloudy eyes as his hand toyed with the zipper on my pants. When he successfully pulled it down, he started tugging them down my narrow hips. I could feel my already flushed face getting redder when I realized that I was almost completely exposed to him. I whimpered and started fumbling with his own zipper, attempting to make him as equally exposed. He started dragging the pants down his hips, but it was far too slow. I grunted in frustration and yanked them down the rest of the way. He looked down at me with lustful eyes. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him again. **[3]**

Then the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I watched as Roxas twisted the knob of the door. He pushed the door open and froze. I looked into the doorway in time to see the barely clothed pair on the bed, spring apart. Roxas' brother dove under the covers, his face competing with the color of my hair. Riku leaned back on the bed, resting his head on his arms, completely unabashed. I looked over at Roxas, a smirk placed on my face. He looked at me and glared.

"Shut up," he growled. I laughed and entered the room. Roxas stomped after me and turned to Riku. "You. Get something for my brother to wear. And for god's sake, put some damn clothes on yourself."

Riku had the decency to look a little afraid of my Roxas' deadly glare, and he quickly got up, walking to the dresser in the room. He pulled out two pairs of pants and two shirts. He walked over to the lump that was formerly known as Sora. "Sora?" he called softly. "Here's some clothes. Put them on, ok?" He put his clothes back on in record time, while the lump in the bed shifted. Sora's red face popped out of the covers, and he warily looked over at Roxas. Roxas' face softened slightly at Sora's expression and he walked over to him. He lightly caressed his face.

"We have some bad news," he stated. Sora looked up at him, worry evident in his eyes.

I stepped forward, "Riku, I'm sure you can see the problem. Since these two are brothers. And they're involved with both of us respectively." Riku's eyes widened in realization, and Sora's just got more confused.

Roxas looked at me. "Can I talk to Sora alone?" He looked close to tears and I nodded quickly. I pulled Riku with me as I left the room.

We waited for about five minutes outside the room before I heard Roxas' soft voice calling through the door. "Axel? We're done." I slowly opened the door and saw that the twins both had tear stained cheeks. Roxas had his arms wrapped around Sora, and was running his hand through Sora's hair. Roxas stood up and started walking towards me, but Sora reached out and grabbed his wrist. Roxas looked back down at Sora. Sora got up from the bed and stood next to him. They stared at each other for a couple moments before they both wrapped their arms around each other, fresh tears running down their cheeks. They muttered goodbyes into each other's ears.

"Goodbye Roxas."

"It's not goodbye Sora. I promise. We're only here for a few years. Then everything will be back to normal."

"That's _years _Roxas. _Years."_

Roxas smiled softly at him. "I know Sor. I know. But we'll get through this. We got through dad didn't we?"

Sora snorted. "Barely."

Roxas pulled away, reluctance showing in every movement he made. He walked over to me, and I grabbed his hand in reassurance. He smiled up at me before turning around to glare at Riku. "No sex."

* * *

><p><strong>LEON'S POV:<strong>

I stared appreciatively at Cloud's lithe form, panting underneath me. He raised his lust filled eyes and stared at me as I unbuckled his belt, and let out a long moan as I roughly grabbed his arousal through his pants.

He raised his arms up and wrapped them around my neck. He placed his mouth at the base of my jaw and roughly bit down. A second later, he began lapping at the spot, making me moan softly. He moved his way to my ear and whispered huskily, "I want you. _Now."_

I chuckled and leaned him back until he was laying on the bed again. I bent over him and kissed him as my hand toyed with his nipple. I moved my other hand to the waistband of his pants. I jerked them down, pulling his boxers down at the same time. I wrapped my hand around his cock and he moaned wantonly as I moved my hand up and down rapidly.

When I heard the door open, I growled, throwing the covers over Cloud. I looked over to the door to see none other than Axel and Roxas, who was glaring demonically at me, standing at the open door.

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL'S POV:<strong>

I watched in amusement as Roxas clenched his jaw and marched purposefully into the room. I saw Leon look at Roxas with wide eyes when he growled at him.

"Is everyone in my family a horny pervert? Holy Goddamn! First Sora is getting molested by the prick who beat up my Axel, and now this?"

_'My Axel'? I like the sound of that…_

Roxas glared at the bed, where a still flushed Cloud was panting underneath the covers. He glared and pointed at him. "He better be wearing clothes underneath there." Leon winced and shook his head. Roxas practically roared as he launched himself at Leon. I quickly stepped forward and grabbed Roxas before he could kill Leon.

Leon eyed Roxas warily before he said, "You need to control your boyfriend better."

Roxas stopped moving completely and he stiffened in my grasp. I let him go, figuring he wasn't going to try to kill Leon again. Roxas slowly walked to the corner of the room and sat down, his back facing the rest of us. I sighed. "Alright. Leon, get some clothes on your loverboy, we, well I, need to talk to you guys" Leon nodded and helped the still groggy Cloud get dressed before he slipped into some clothes himself. I exhaled loudly and Leon looked at me expectantly. I looked at Leon. "Roxas and Cloud are brothers." Leon looked at me, confusion clouding his expression; he opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Cloud is dating you. And Roxas is associated with me. Now, that normally wouldn't be a problem. But you and I are in opposite gangs. See the problem?"

Leon clenched his jaw and nodded. He turned to Cloud, who finally looked like he was sobering up. He clenched his eyes tightly as Leon whispered into his ear. When he opened his eyes again, he looked back to normal. I looked pointedly at Roxas, but he looked like he had no intention of jumping in. I sighed before I started slowly explaining the situation to Cloud. "Since your boyfriend and I are in opposite gangs, Roxas has to either say goodbye to me or you."

"Why?"

"Because Roxas can't have both."

"That's- oh for God's sake Roxas, stop growing mushrooms in my closet!" **[4] **he yelled. I looked over to Roxas, who had moved to the closet. He raised his hand and flipped Cloud off. Cloud snarled and looked back at me. His feral expression made me quickly finish explaining the situation. I finished retelling what I told Roxas without breathing.

"No," Cloud said sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"I said _no," _he repeated, venom lacing his words. "I am the one who is supposed to take care of Roxas. Not you."

I felt my anger rising. "Oh really? Because I don't recall you saving him from being beaten up by members of your _boyfriend's _gang," I spat, equally malicious. Cloud visibly cringed and looked at Leon.

"Leon has no control over what his gang members do."

"But you still didn't protect him. And guess who did? _Me."_ I was getting worked up, until I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked over to see Roxas standing beside me, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. My anger quickly diminished and I backed down.

Roxas turned to Cloud. "Axel is doing a fine job of taking care of me Cloud. If it weren't for him, I probably would have been put in the hospital. You can't take care of me forever Cloud. I'm doing ok. I'm fine." Cloud's face softened at the sight of Roxas, and he leaned down to envelop him into a loving hug.

"I love you Roxas. So much. You have no idea."

Roxas smiled up at him and the tears finally trickled down his cheeks. "I love you too Cloud," he mumbled before burrowing his head into Cloud's shoulder. I smiled at the sight. Roxas finally pulled away and looked up at Cloud again.

Cloud sighed in defeat. "Ok Roxas. I guess this is goodbye," he muttered reluctantly. Roxas nodded and Cloud pressed a kiss to his forehead. Cloud pulled back as Leon walked up to the pair. Cloud turned to Leon and pulled him into a heated kiss.

I kept quiet and watched as Roxas exploded. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled as he tried to pull them apart. "How are you guys still kissing? Don't you need to breathe? Guys!"

Laughing, I walked over to Roxas and placed my hands on his shoulders. Leon finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. "Learn to control your boyfriend," he breathed out before diving back into the kiss.

I laughed as I pulled Roxas out of the room and back to ours. Halfway there, I got fed up with him walking so slowly. I looked at him before picking him up bridal style. He made an indignant noise before speaking in a meek voice, "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I have two legs you know."

"That's nice."

He huffed and crossed his arms. I dug in my pocket for my key once we finally reached it, and kicked open the door. I carefully tossed him onto his bed before I kicked the door closed and jumped down next to him. He turned to face me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I grinned. "Leon thinks you're my boyfriend."

He blushed as he looked at me. He laughed nervously, "Uhh, I know. He's kind of weird."

I leaned down and my lips grazed over his. "Wanna be?"

I leaned back a little and saw him try to hide his smirk. "Be your what?"

I leaned closer, "Why, be my boyfriend of course."

He smiled. "I don't know if I'd be a good boyfriend to someone as amazing as you."

"You think I'm amazing? I think you're pretty amazing yourself."

He closed the small space between us and pressed his lips to mine hungrily. I turned us so that I was pinning him to the bed. I smirked into the kiss. I nipped his lip softly and he opened his mouth so I could run my tongue along his cheek. My hands found their way to his sides and I lightly tickled him. He tried to flip us over so he was on top but I wouldn't let him. I pulled back slightly and took in his appearance. His intense blue eyes were lidded as he looked up at me, and his spikes were ruffled slightly.

"You never answered my question," I told him huskily.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again. "What do you think?"

"Hm, I don't know, I'm a little dense. I think you have to spell it out for me."

He grinned at me, "Of course I want to be your boyfriend Axel."

I grinned back as I leaned down to kiss him deeply. "I'm glad, _boyfriend."_

He moaned softly into the kiss, but pulled back when our door opened. Xemnas walked into the room and glared at Roxas.

"Get out," he snarled.

Roxas quickly slipped out from under me. He looked at me and smiled before he practically ran past Xemnas.

"What the hell Xemnas? What was that for?"

"You have some business to take care of. Something more important that just lounging about molesting _children."_

I sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"You need to go take care of some stupid Heartless kids who though it would be funny to beat up Terra. Now go."

I sighed. "Alright, where do I have to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote Time!<strong>

**[1] **I'm sorry if this was overly confusing. I had a much simpler version, but my sister told me to add more drama... If you're confused about something, tell me in a review or pm me kay?

**[2] **Ok here's a little anecdote:

me:*sitting at computer, writing this chapter*

sis**: ***at the laptop across the room*

me: what's another attractive thing about Riku?

sis: I don't know, how everything is proportional? Is he proportional?

me: not in the first one. His head is waaayy too big for his body. He just looks like a really buff two year old.

**[3] **You have NO idea how long I angsted over this scene. Being the inexperienced person I am, I periodically voiced that I was having trouble. My sister, being the unhelpful thing she is, gave me trashy romance bboks to use as 'textbooks' -_- Sorry if these scenes suck xD

**[4] **If you know where this line is from, you're awesome :DD

Review pleeaassee!** Remember: 50th reviewer gets a kh oneshot with the pairing of their choice :D**


	12. I love you?

A/N: Hey everyone!

First off, this chapter is dedicated to** x-Trisana-Skystorm-x** for being first reviewer!

Special thanks to...

**candy3314**

**Sweet. Clover. Charm**

**FatefullDesiny**

**Taiyoukai assassin**

**MissLuvs**

**SloaneKato**

**lala-giggle-bunny** (By the way, AWESOME pen name, bunnies are my favorite animal :P)

**The Disorganization**

A couple more reviews and someone get's a oneshot. **But: If you don't have an account, I wont write one for you, I want to be able to contact you. **If you can't sign in, I understand, but tell me that you have an account by that name, ok?

Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi, suggestive situations/smut...

Disclaimer: Nope. Not gonna happen.

P.s: There's two Final Fantasy characters in this story, (Advent Children baby! Which I now proudly own :D) Sorry! But it's relevant and important to the story, I promise!

Important shizz goes down at the bottom, so please read that!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

I sighed as I slid down the wall until I was sitting down. When I heard a door open, I looked in the direction of my room, hoping to see Axel -my _boyfriend_- come out. When I didn't see anyone, I turned the opposite way and saw Demyx leaning on the doorframe. He smiled warmly at me.

"Axel kick you out?"

I chuckled, "No. Xemnas came over and he told me to get out."

Demyx frowned. "Well that's rude," he concluded. I nodded, and Demyx sat down next to me. "So what's up kid?" he asked.

I glared at him. "I'm not that much younger than you," I pointed out. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. I growled at him.

"Still younger than me," he sang. I brought my hand up to ruffle his hair. He let out an indignant squawk and pulled back quickly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. I knew you'd be a sissy and not like people touching your hair."

He gaped at me. "Then you're a sissy too!" We stared at each other for a minute before we both dove to ruffle each other's hair. When a door opened, we pulled apart to see Xemnas striding past us. He fixed me with another venomous glare before he spat at me. I flinched when the spit touched my face, and sat there, frozen. Demyx was up in an instant.

"The fuck's the matter with you?"

"He's a fucking brat. You know I hate brats."

"You're a dick Xemnas. He's just a kid. Don't make his life a living hell-" Demyx was cut off be a loud smack, the sound resonating off the hallway walls.

"Don't talk to your superior that way. It will get you nowhere."

I wiped my face off and looked up at Demyx to see him holding his face, stunned. I stood up and slowly grasped his hand, pulling it away to assess the damage. It was a little red, and the skin was slightly broken in one spot, but he'd live. I pulled his hand, and made him follow me into his room. I looked around until I saw his mini fridge, and I walked over to it to peer inside. There was an icepack wedged in the very top and I reached for it. I walked back to Demyx, who was sitting down on the bed, and handed him the icepack.

"You're an idiot Demyx." He looked up at me, and I sighed. "You should've just let things be. You didn't have to make a scene." I looked around and spotted a bottle of hydrogen peroxide next to a bag of cotton balls. Once I grabbed them, I went right to cleaning Demyx's face. He looked at me.

"He was being rude. I hate rude people."

I sighed heavily. "Demyx, you got hurt. And it could have been worse. I don't need anyone getting hurt over little ol' me."

He smiled up at me. "You got the 'little' part right, but if I recall correctly, you're younger than me, so you can't really say old."

I smiled back. "Then you're old too," I said as I pressed a kiss to his cheek. I didn't even think about it. I'd always done it for Sora and Namine when they'd been hurt. I knew it made them feel better. I never realized how intimate it could look to someone else until now.

"Well."

I turned to see Axel standing at the door with a hard expression on his face. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he turned on his heel to walk the other way. I quickly followed him, only to be stopped by a door slamming in my face.

"Axel!" I called.

"What, _Roxas_?" he sneered through the door.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my boyfriend just kissed my best friend."

"What? No I didn't. I mean, I kissed his cheek, but that's it! Now open the door!"

_"No." _he hissed.

"Be a man and open the damn door, Axel!"

"I'm gay. I have no manliness." **[1]**

"Axel. You need to trust your boyfriend. Last time I checked, I'm your boyfriend. So trust me dammit!" He was silent so I continued my rant. "I would never even think about cheating on you Axel. I'm sorry if you think that. But all it was, was a kiss on the cheek. A completely platonic gesture that I always did to Sora and Namine when they were hurt. It doesn't mean anything. Come on Axel. Let me in. _Please."_

I heard him sigh, though it was muffled by the door separating us. "Roxas-"

"Just let me in dammit!" I interrupted him. "We can talk about your trust issues inside. Just let me in!"

"I have no issues."

"Axel! You're getting all upset about something that didn't even happen. I'd never let that happen! I love you!" As soon as I said it, I slapped my hand over my mouth and leaned on the door. _Shit! Why the hell would you say that out loud? What's the matter with you Roxas?_

I didn't expect the door to open and I fell forward, into Axel's awaiting arms. He didn't loosen his grip on me as he stared at me intensely. My hand was still on my mouth as he spoke, "What did you say? Did you mean it?"

I paused before nodding my head slowly. His gaze was smoldering, and he still looked mad. "I'm sorr-"

He whispered a 'don't' before his lips were on mine. I gasped at the unexpected gesture. He chuckled slightly and pulled back. My heart was still racing, despite the fact that it was such a small kiss.

"That was a really nice way of shutting me up," I told him.

He smiled. "I love you Roxas."

I smirked and stood on my tippy toes so I could press our foreheads together. "I know."

His famous, cocky smirk bloomed over his face as he bent down to press his lips to mine again. I kissed back with fervor. I loved this. How everything could go back to normal so fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body as close to him as I could. When his hands started traveling too far down, I pulled back.

"Too fast," I mumbled.

He pulled back quickly. "Sorry."

I smiled up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled back at me. "Let's cuddle," he suggested while he dragged me to the bed. I sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>RENO POV:<strong>

"Watch out Reno, the kid's just that, a kid."

I looked at Rude, my best friend, and scoffed, "The _kid _is also a psychopath that needs to be put into his place."

Rude sighed. "Whatever you say, Reno. Just don't kill him. And be careful, he's a trickster."

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go hide in the bushes until he comes out."

"So classy."

I flipped him off, "Oh shut up." I walked out of our dorm and headed over to an area that was dangerous to Organization members: Heartless territory.

I crouched down low and waited for Kadaj to come out of his building. When I saw him emerge, I readied myself so I could quickly grab him and shove him into the alleyway. When he was about a foot away, I stuck my hand out of the bushes and grabbed his shirt violently. He cursed as he stumbled back into the bushes.

"What the fu-" I clapped my hand over his mouth as I pressed him into my chest. I could feel his teeth biting my hand. I grinned.

"Well hey there puppet. Heard you wanted to beat up one of my members, so I wanted to get some revenge. Ok? Don't hold back now."

Kadaj mumbled something incoherent beneath my hand, which I ignored. I spun him around and shoved him up against the brick wall, and bit back the insult that was burning on my tongue. For the first time, I actually got a good look at him. He had bright green, catlike eyes that seemed to look straight through my clothes, and his skin was so pale it almost glowed. It gave him an almost angelic appearance, but since his eyes practically spewed hatred, you could tell that the word _angelic_ was a far off term for what he actually was. His silver hair was shoulder length, long enough for something to grab onto while I was- I shook my head, clearing it of those plagued thoughts.

He startled me when he suddenly shoved me off of him, causing me to stumble backwards. He lunged at me and I regained my balance just in time to dodge the punch he had aimed at my head. I chuckled dryly. "Glad to know you aren't completely useless." He ignored me and lunged again, this time his fingers aiming for my neck. I turned to the side and grabbed his wrist pulling him up against me as I pinned him to the wall again.

"Hmm. You're incredibly easy to pin up against the wall. It's almost as if you want me to." I smirked, causing him to scowl at me and push me backwards. I laughed and then he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground in one swift movement. He laughed as he straddled me and clasped my wrists up above my head. It was a completely suggestive position and I found myself grudgingly liking it. _If only it was his slender, naked body beneath mine…_ I stopped myself right there. _What the hell is the matter with me?_

He smirked at me, his feral eyes trained on me as he leaned down to whisper mockingly into my ear. "You're incredibly easy to pin to the ground…It's almost as if you want me to…"

I pulled my wrists out of his feminine hands and grabbed his forearms, turning him over until I was on top of him. I smirked down at him, but my smirk quickly disappeared from my lips as he kneed me in the groin. I groaned and rolled off of him, grasping my junk. He aimed a kick to my head and I cursed when his foot made contact with my temple. I raised my hand and grabbed his ankle as he raised his leg to kick me again. I yanked at him and he fell heavily onto the ground beside me, clutching his arm.

"Shit, shit, shit! Didn't think someone pretty as you could do damage."

I smiled, "Aw you think I'm pretty? Good to know." I scrambled to my feet, still feeling the pain in my crotch and stomach as I kicked him in the ribs. He howled out in pain and spat onto the ground next to him, and I noticed it was tinged with red. He jumped to his feet as gracefully as a cat would. I rushed at him, my fist ready to come in contact with his cheek, but the sudden smile he directed at me made me stop in my tracks.

So… dazzling…

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and I felt his own fist plunge into my stomach. I nearly choked in surprise and I had to struggle to keep my lunch down. He got close to my ear and whispered. "Didn't think you'd be so easily distracted."

I pulled away from him and threw my head back, panting for air. I lurched towards him and my foot caught on a loose brick in the alleyway, causing me to stagger forward. I toppled over, bringing Kadaj down with me. I landed on top of him, with my leg in between his, and my face only centimeters from his. His feisty eyes met mine and I suddenly found myself pressing my lips against his. We both pulled apart at the same time. My heart was thudding in my chest, and I had the animalistic urge to touch him. His skin. His hair. _Him._

The next kiss was far from tender, it was point blank aggressive. Lips clashed, teeth nipped, and tongues didn't dance, but rather they fought. Rather violently, at that. I threaded my fingers through his soft, metallic hair and tugged roughly. He moaned and pushed his chest up against mine, getting as close to me as possible. He moved his mouth to my neck and pierced my skin with his teeth. I moaned when his tongue lapped at the tender spot and I fiercely grabbed his chin to once again claim his lips. His hands found their way to my chest, and he yanked on my button up shirt, his tongue delving deeper into my mouth. I pulled back slightly for air and hungrily took in the sight of him gasping underneath me. I murmured a 'holy hell' before I crushed my lips against his again. His hands, still pulling on my shirt, pulled it open completely and I distantly heard the clattering of some of the buttons rolling across the alley. I tilted my head back with another moan.

I pressed my lips to his neck and bit down harshly before I raised my head to look him in his lust filled eyes. He panted as he stared at me, then something shifted in his eyes, and he frantically pushed me off of him.

"_Shit!" _he cursed. He looked at me fleetingly before he shook his head. "Shit!' he swore again. I could only watch as he ran awkwardly away.

I put my head in my hands. "Fuck."

Was it just me, or did he taste really fruity?

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV<strong>

"Axel! Roxas!"

I shook my head, trying to wake myself up when I heard the voice intruding my dreams. I turned to Axel and pressed myself closer to his warmth. I felt him subconsciously tighten his arms around me and I smiled.

"Axel!"

The door crashed open and I looked over to see Demyx at the door. H smiled at me. "Aw! You two are so cute!"

I chuckled and slowly sat up, the covers pooling around my waist. "How can I help you Demyx?"

"I need Axel."

I looked at Axel and slowly shook him awake. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Tastes like Mormon? _What?" _I asked.

He snapped his eyes open. "I said it tastes like morning!"

I giggled slightly. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Demyx needs you though."

He turned to look at the door, where Demyx was still standing, with an amused smile on his face. Axel groaned and got out of bed. He walked over to the door and Demyx clapped him on the back. "Didn't know you had a thing for Mormons, man." Axel growled as Demyx ran from the room.

"We got a meeting, man!"

Axel shook his head and turned to me. "Lock the doors and don't leave the building unless someone's with you ok? The Heartless probably want revenge and they'll know that going after you will kill me." He smiled softly at me.

I grinned and got up off the bed, I walked over to him and pulled him down to my level so I could press a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry about me, babe. Love you."

He smiled as he kissed me again. "I love you too."

"Come on Axel! We gotta go!"

He sighed and turned to me. "Bye. Love you."

I laughed, pushing him out of the door, "Ok, now _go!"_

I walked back over to the bed; sleep sounded pretty darn good right about now.

* * *

><p>I groggily woke up and looked over to see the clock on the table beside me. It displayed that it was nearing nine o'clock. My stomach growled as I looked around to see if Axel had come back yet. He hadn't. My stomach growled again.<p>

_Shoot. I'm hungry. Should I wait for Axel to come back? Nah, I'll just go to the vending machine and that should tide me over until Axel does come back._

I smiled, getting up and grabbing my key. After I exited and locked my door, I headed over to the vending machine by room 800. As I approached it, I noticed a piece of paper taped to it. It read **OUT OF ORDER! **I huffed in annoyance and turned to go back to the dorm.

_But it'll just be for a minute…I wont get hurt._

I decided to head over to building one. I knew it was dangerous, but I would just be over there for a minute to get a snack. Plus it was late; no one would know I was there.

I made my way over to the vending machine as soon as I got into the building, trying to be as quick as possible. I put my dollar in and watched as my Chex mix fell down. **[2] **

I bent over to get it, and then headed back to my dorm. I was nearly out the door when a figure stepped in front of me, making me stop. I looked up and saw a redhead in my way. It was one of the guys that had beaten me up a while back. What was his name again? Watta? Wanna? Wakka? Wakka! That's it.

"Wakka."

He sneered as he pushed me backwards. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging off that Orgy kid?"

I sighed. "Wakka, could you please get out of my way?"

He guffawed before smacking me across the face. "Don't talk to me like that. I deserve to be respected!"

"And why is that? You're nothing. Just a little, ugly kid that thinks he's all badass because he's in a gang. But guess what? You're just a joke. No one's afraid of you, and no one's going to respect a scum like you," I spat.

"Aye! I said don't talk to me like that!" he said before smacking me again. I growled and tackled him to the ground. My fist collided with his face over and over again, each time coming down harder and harder. I heard footsteps coming closer and briefly looked up to see some kid walking over to us. Wakka's arm hooked around my waist, causing me to fall down. "Tidus! Help me out with this kid! He needs to be taught a lesson!" he called to the other.

Tidus called out, "Aye! Seifer! You need to come 'ere! This kid's being a pain!"

More footsteps were heard, and a blonde came out of the room on the corner. He looked at the scene before him and grinned manically. He cracked his knuckled menacingly. "Haven't had a good fight in a while. And there's no better way to get back in the game than hurting the person that put me in the hospital."

I tried to struggle out of Wakka's grasp, but Seifer kicked me in the ribs. I gasped out in surprise and shifted my body the other way to protect it from other blows. But Tidus punted me in the head. Wakka laughed insanely and I staggered to my feet, still gasping for air. I ran towards Tidus and tried to punch him in the face repeatedly, but I only got one in before Seifer dragged me off of him. **[3] **I kicked and thrashed around, but Wakka kneed me in the groin. I wailed in pain and clutched the now throbbing area. Footsteps were once again heard, but my vision was far too blurry to see who it was.

"Shit! What the hell? Get out of here! Go do something with your lives!"

"Fuck, so-sorry R-"

"Just go!"

"Ok!"

"Roxas?" a tentative voice asked.

I tried to respond, but couldn't fight through my hazy state.

"Mother fucking shit."

I pushed through the disoriented state of mind and slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear my vision.

"Oh thank god Roxas!"

I noticed Riku hovering over me, and panicked. I quickly pushed him off of me and ran shakily out of the building. I sighed when I finally made it to my dorm, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

* * *

><p>When I heard muffled voices outside my door, I hid under the covers. I tried again to fall asleep, but my head was pounding. I heard the door open and Axel step inside. A few seconds passed before he called out to me.<p>

"Roxas?"

I burrowed further into my cocoon of blankets and I heard him chortle slightly. I felt the bed jostle as he sat down beside me. The covers started to slide off of my face as he tried to pull them off. I tugged them back and held on tightly. Axel laughed again as he tried to pull them off again. When I held on even tighter, he stopped.

"Roxas? Are you ok?"

I didn't respond and instead chose to delve deeper into my bundle of blankets. Axel once again tried to pluck the comforter off of me. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, Axel finally succeeded in exposing me.

"Fucking shit! Roxas, are you ok?" I nodded, and he gently caressed my black eye and bruises. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"No one. I fell, now let me sleep," I huffed, attempting to get back under the protection of my warm blankets.

"Roxas," his voice had a warning tone to it, and it made me look up at him. His eyes were hard, and his lips were pressed into a tight line. "I want to know who did this to _my _boyfriend!"

"Can't you just let it go? It's not a big deal!" I spat.

"Not a big deal?" he bellowed incredulously, "You have a black eye, and your face is _covered _in bruises!"

"God dammit Axel, just drop it already!" I snapped.

"No, I will not drop it, just tell me who did it!"

"Axel! Just get over it, move on!" I said as I rolled onto my side, away from him.

"Roxas," he rasped, his breathing heavy, "please, just tell me."

I looked at him and saw him hunched over, fists clenched at his sides. I reached my hand out and gently touched his shoulder. He looked up at me. "Axel," I stated. "It's ok, not a big deal at all."

"Yes it is! You're hurt, I hate seeing you hurt," he said through clenched teeth.

I sighed. "Ok, if it's that big of a deal, I'll tell you. It, uh, was Wakka and he had help from two other guys who I think were named Seifer and Tidus."."

Axel looked at me pointedly. "Seifer? Wakka? _Tidus? _Those _bastards! _What the fuck?" he stood up and started pacing. "Just because they have some beef with me does not mean they can take it out on you! God fucking dammit! Well, I'll show them what happens when they hurt _you!"_ He quickly walked over to the door and I immediately stood up and put my hand on his arm, stopping him from walking out of the door and most likely having to go to jail for murdering someone.

"Axel," I said softly, "don't. I'm fine. See? Perfectly fine. Sure I've got some bruises, but you don't have to go kill anyone for that."

He turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "Fine, I wont go kill anyone. Promise."

"Besides, Riku helped me out. Oh, shit! I didn't thank Riku for helping me! Crap! I have to go Axel."

Axel hugged me tighter, "No. Not a chance in hell you're going to go over there just to thank someone. You just got beat up, you need rest. You can find a way to thank him later, if you really think you need to."

I didn't want to fight again, so I just nodded. "Ok, I'll just text him." Axel smiled at me, and I smiled softly back before pulling my phone out of my pocket. I quickly typed a message and sent it to Sora: _Thank your boyfriend for me Sor. He really helped out and I didn't thank him._

I looked up at Axel and he put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "How're you feeling?"

I yawned, "Just a little sleepy, and dizzy."

"Ok, let's go to sleep, I'm tired too."

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzzzt.<em>

_Bzzzzzt.._

_Bzzzzzt…_

I felt around blindly, trying to find the source of the buzzing noise. My fingers came across my phone, and I grasped it, pulling it up to my face. The small screen flashed with Sora's name, and I quickly put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? Roxas?"

That wasn't Sora. "Who is this?" I asked.

"_Huh? Oh, it's Riku. Uh, Sora, Sora got… hurt." _His voice was shaking.

I sat up quickly and screeched into the phone, _"What? _Oh my god, what happened?"

"He got hit. He was at the library and some Organization kids thought it'd be funny to hurt him. I'm sorry."

"Well, make sure he's conscious and ok, I'll be over there in a second."

"Ok, thank you Roxas."

"Mhhm." I hung up the phone and turned to the still sleeping Axel next to me. I gingerly shook his shoulder. He raised his head slowly, his eyes still almost shut from sleep.

"Wha?"

"I need to go, I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

He nodded and threw his head back down, immediately falling back asleep. I pulled the covers off and ran as fast as I could to Riku's dorm. I knocked lightly on the door before stepping inside. My eyes scanned the room and I saw Sora laying on the bed, his leg propped up on some pillows. He smiled at me and I smiled back briefly before I turned and glowered at Riku. "What's the matter with you?" I hissed. "Can't you take care of him?"

Riku raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I'm sorry. I was doing homework and he needed to go to the library. It's not like I can drop everything I'm doing just so I can escort him somewhere."

I huffed and turned to look at Sora. "Okay Sor, what hurts?" He pointed to his arm, head, and leg; I nodded and began my inspection. I bandaged up his arm easily. "Your arm was just bruised and cut, so, not a big deal. I think your head was just bruised too. But your leg… I think you need to go to the nurse about that. But don't worry; she's really nice, and her name's Yuna."

Riku nodded. "Ok. I'll take him. You really need some rest. And I'm sorry by the way. For earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about that. I'm sorry. And thank you, by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you that, so yeah."

He smiled back, "No prob."

I nodded. "Ok. Now, go take care of my brother please. I have to go." Riku nodded and slowly helped Sora up. Then he carefully picked him up bridal style. I helped them out of the door before making my way back to my dorm.

I made my way up the stair automatically but a crowd surrounding my door made me stop in my tracks. I pushed my way through the hordes of bodies and saw a familiar slate-haired teen sitting next to own door. I made my way over to him. "Hey Zexion."

He looked up at me. "Hello."

I gestured around me. "So, uh, what's going on?"

He laughed bitterly for a second, "If I'm right, I think Xemnas just got stabbed." I faltered slightly in my step and looked at him intently.

"Are you sure?" I asked him in shock, and Zexion just nodded in response. I looked back at the crowd of people and then at the boy seated at my feet. "So why are you waiting out here?"

"I'm waiting for Demyx to hurry up. The gang is having a meeting; Axel is there too." Zexion responded.

"Oh ok." I muttered. "Well I'm going to go work on my homework, catch ya later Zexion." I turned away as I pulled out my phone and my keys. I unlocked my door and pushed it open with my foot as I sent a quick text to Sora. _Hey, Riku, Give me your phone number please._

A few moments past and then I got his response. _Sure thing. It's 426-242-9626. _**[4] **

I entered the number into my phone and created a new message addressed to him. _How's Sora? _I clicked send and then made my way over to my bed with backpack. I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my homework. I tried to focus on my English homework but I felt a strange, sad feeling deep inside of me and so I rested my head against my pillow, quickly falling asleep.

I opened my eyes sleepily to find Axel shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled away from him. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I had been having a good dream about something, but I couldn't remember what.

"Rox, are you okay?" Axel's voice asked, penetrating through my sleepiness.

I nodded. "I just fell asleep I mumbled. I was about to fall back asleep when I suddenly remembered the whole Xemnas issue. I immediately jumped out of bed, scaring the living shit out of Axel.

"What happened? Did Xemnas die? You're not hurt are you? What's going to happen now?" I asked quickly.

Axel chuckled. "One question at a time Rox."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Xemnas didn't die, he's just in critical condition. Reno and Saix got hurt too, but they're not in too bad of shape. And now I might have to take up the position of second in command while Saix recovers." Axel responded.

"WHAT?" I cried. "You can't be second in command! You'll get hurt!" I began to pace back and forth nervously. "You can't be serious."

"Roxas, it has to happen. And it's just temporary." Axel stated.

"But still, Axel! In that amount of time that you're second in command, you could be shot, or stabbed, or even killed! Don't do it Axel. You're better than all of this."

Axel looked at me silently for a few moments and then turned to walk out the door.

I huffed and plopped down onto my bed with a shrug. I knew he'd come back eventually.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and I looked up, expecting to see Axel, but found Demyx instead.

"Oh. Hey Demyx." I said.

He nodded a greeting towards me and then came to sit next to me on the bed. "So, uh, what'd you tell Axel?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I could detect the hint of worry in his words.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked suddenly, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I didn't wait for him to respond and instead just ran over to his room. I bolted through the door to see Axel sitting on one of the beds, staring blankly at the wall. I moved over to him slowly.

"Axel?" I asked tentatively and then poked him in the cheek.

Axel looked at me and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

Axel looked at me, dead in the eyes and said, "I'm not better than this, this is my life."

I shook my head internally and my head was screaming no, but I just nodded silently at him and softly asked him to come back to the room. Axel ignored me and went back to staring at the wall, so I had to practically drag him and push him back to our dorm as I tried to snap him out of his trance.

I pulled him into our room and I placed him on his bed. I then proceeded to jump up and down in front of him and dance around like a ballerina, I even shook him violently to try and get him to snap out of it, but nothing worked, he just continued to stare past me vacantly. I dropped to my knees, feeling defeated. I pulled my knees to my chest and then began sob aggressively. "Axel…please, just come back to me…" I begged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I cried, "I love you more than anything…"

I felt strong arms wrap around me and then I felt a kiss being placed on my head.

"I'm sorry Roxy." Axel whispered.

I turned, sending Axel tumbling backwards, and then I leaped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him. "Don't ever do that again, Axel." I scolded him. "That scared the living hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." Axel told me again and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "I love you Roxy." He whispered.

I looked up at him, feeling blissful as I rested my chin on his chest. I wrinkled my nose happily and Axel placed a gentle kiss on the tip of it.

"Don't do that, it makes me want to ravish you."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes baby!<strong>

**[1] **I AM NOT BEING MEAN! I am not trying to say that gay men aren't manly, it just fit…

**[2] **Me: Cassandra, what snack would Roxas like?

Her: gummy bears?

Me: no, that's more like Sora…

Her: That's true.. Pop tarts? No, that seems like Sora too. How about Chex mix?

Me: Yeah! It sounds like checkerboard…. It's a sign

**[3] **Anyone else notice that all of them have a reason to hate Axel? That was unintentional actually.

**[4] **This actually stands for I AM A GAY MAN… Yaahh, my sister and I pay way too much attention to details.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ! **Kay, first off, I edited the last chapters :) Didn't realize I made so many mistakes man! I also omitted the German. Yeah, it was just causing confusion and it was unnecessary.

Second, Do you guts want/like lemons?

Erm, how would you guys feel about mpreg? Not in this story, of course, but in another one I hope to write. It would be AKUROKU, so yeah, tell me how you'd feel about that!

Ok folks, that's it!

Till next time!


	13. Schoolgirls and Nurses

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!**

I have to blame writer's block mostly. Other things too, but it's not important.

**Huge shout-out to Lady Faine. You. Are. Awesome.**

This chapter is dedicated to ****Miann36.****

**Special Thanks to...**

**IchiakI  
><strong>

**Alyse Darkwood**

**xjustanotherstar  
><strong>

**FatefullDestiny**

**The Disorganization**

**MeykoLove  
><strong>

**Kurai-Hinote  
><strong>

**PanicattheDiscoLover **(Your oneshot is up!)**  
><strong>

**candy3314  
><strong>

****Ninja Ris****

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

"Are those space pants?"

Roxas looked up at me quizzically before glancing back down at his pants. "No? Why?"

"Because your ass is out of this world!" I exclaimed, sitting down next to him.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Moron."

I grinned. "Now Roxy, don't be mean."

He sighed. "What do you want Axel? I'm trying to study for Vexen's final."

"You don't need to study all the time, besides, we need to go somewhere."

He looked at me warily, "Where?"

I smiled. "I'm going to see my brother, and I want you to meet him."

"Reno?"

"Yup."

He groaned. "Do I have to do it now? I _really _need to study! And you do too!"

I scoffed. "I do study."

"Yeah, me maybe," he murmured.

I stood up and extended my hand. "Let's go, you can study when we get back."

He sighed, defeated, and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and he gathered all of his stuff.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's in the hospital."

"Hospital?" he asked, stunned.

"Well, not a hospital per say, it's just a high tech nurse's office."

"Oh."

"Yup," I said, and grabbed his hand. "So let's go!" I said as I tugged him to the door. As we started walking, Roxas motioned to the stack of papers in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's all of Reno's make up work. His teachers tracked me down and are making me give it to him," I said. "The dumbass will probably just throw it away and say he never got it though," I smirked. We got to the medical office and I held the door open for him. "Madam," I smirked.

He glared at me before turning to Rinoa, "Hi."

She smiled warmly at him. "Hey kiddo. What can I do for you?"

Roxas smiled back and pointed his thumb back at me. "This fool wants to see his brother, if that's ok." **[1]**

"Of course it is sweetie, here, I'll show you where to go." she stood up and walked over to us. She turned to me and whacked me lightly in the back of the head. "Your brother is quite upset you haven't come to see him yet."

I huffed. "How long has he been awake?"

"Three days."

"Oh… Well, he's a big boy, he can handle it."

She laughed and hooked her arms through Roxas' and mine as she led us down the hallway. In the three weeks I'd been dating Roxas, he and Rinoa had gotten a lot closer due to my close relationship with her. "So, how've you been, Rinoa?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I've been seeing this guy," she started.

"What?" I asked. "How come I haven't heard of this? He better be treating you right!"

She giggled, and playfully pushed me. "Because you never come by anymore? And Irvine is just so sweet! I can't wait for you two to meet him!" Rinoa gushed as we walked. Then she stopped in front of a small room. "Here you go boys. Now, I have to go back to the front desk. Don't forget to come by so you can meet Irvine!"

"Bye Rinoa! Nice seeing you!" Roxas called. She turned around and fluttered her hand in goodbye.

"Come on Roxy-poo, let's meet my brother."

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you with a butter knife."

"… I'm sorry."

He turned to me, his eyes wide. "What if your brother doesn't like me? Oh god! This feels like I'm meeting your parents! I can't do this! I've never met anyone's parents before! Oh my shit…" he started walking back down the hallway and I grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down," I laughed, "He'll love you. I promise." I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Now, shall we get this over with?"

He turned around and nuzzled my chest. "Ok. But if he hates me…"

I laughed again, "He won't, I _promise." _I pulled away from him slightly to open the door. I walked into the room and saw Reno's face light up.

"Hey," we said at the same time. Roxas timidly took a few steps into the room and Reno's eyebrows knitted together. "Who's this cutie? Is he for me?"

I pulled Roxas into my chest and held him close to me. "Back off bro, this is my boyfriend."

He laughed. "Good for you, scoring a cutie like this."

Roxas blushed and pulled away. "Hi, I'm Roxas."

Reno grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you Roxas. How'd you meet him, anyway?"

I smirked, "Oh you know, we met, and he couldn't resist my sexy self, it was love at first sight-"

Roxas snorted. "Oh please, I _hated _you at first. You were a jerk to me."

I laughed. "So, Reno, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"Eh," he said, waving his hand in a so-so motion. "I get to go home tomorrow though. All healed now. I just feel like I've been deprived of proper nutrients because of the damn food."

"Well that's good. At least you're awake and healed now. Sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, I was kind of busy."

"It's alright. I've had more than enough visitors to keep me happy."

"Well, I have something for you," I told him.

"What?" he asked excitedly.

I handed him the stack of papers. "Makeup work, your teachers are making me give it to you."

He groaned and I put it in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments before tossing it into a trash can near his bed. "I'm not doing that shit."

I smirked. "Don't know why your teachers even bother with you."

"Hey! I'm a good student… kinda," he said, smiling.

I looked down and noticed Roxas fidgeting with his sleeve. I put my arm around him and turned to Reno. "Ok, well I can tell that Roxy here is getting anxious because he's supposed to be _studying."_ I laughed. "So, it was nice seeing you, come see me when you get sprung."

"Thanks for coming yo," Reno said.

"No problem bro," I said. Roxas smiled at him and walked out. I waved again at Reno before following him. "So," I said as I caught up with him, "I think he liked you. I told you there was nothing to be freaked out about."

Roxas turned to me and glared. "Shut up."

I laughed and put my arm around him. "Wait, before we go back to the library, I want you to meet someone else."

He groaned, "Aw, who else do I have to meet?"

I grinned. "My friends." I led him over to the table in the quad that my friends were sitting at. I heard a few low whistles and smiled at them.

"Dayyyuum Axel, who's this cutie?"

"This is my boyfriend," I told them.

"I thought Xigbar was the pedophile," Marluxia snickered.

"Yeah, how old _is _this kid?" Larxene laughed.

"I'm fucking sixteen!" Roxas growled.

"And I'm not a pedophile!" Xigbar yelled.

"Shut up guys," I told them. "Anyway, Roxas, these are my friends. And Marluxia."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too Marly," I grinned. He flipped me off and I laughed before turning back to Roxas. I pointed to each person, and introduced them respectively. "This is Larxene, Xigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Marluxia. And you know Demyx and Zexion."

"Hey Roxy-buddy!" Demyx said as he waved frantically at him. Zexion slammed his book down and stared at the group.

"Who the _hell _gave Demyx caffeine?" he asked.

Demyx giggled. "No one gave me coffee Zexy!"

"Yeah, _Zexy, _no one gave him caffeine!" Xigbar sneered.

Zexion flipped him off. "Fuck you Xigbar, don't be bitter. We both know he chose."

Xigbar scowled and flipped him off too. "Fuck you, you little shit."

Zexion smiled smugly and turned to Demyx. He stared him down and finally asked, "Who gave it to you?"

Demyx stood and pointed at Xigbar, "He did! _I'm sorry!" _

Zexion growled at Xigbar and I cleared my throat. "Okay guys! Uh, let's not kill each other."

Zexion shrugged and picked up his book to start reading it again. I shrugged and turned to the rest of the group. Marluxia sighed wistfully. I laughed at him. "Ogling our chemistry professor again, Marly?" I teased.

He blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm bored," he announced.

"Me too," I agreed. "Let's do something."

"How 'bout we play some cards?"

"I'm game," I said. "What about you, Roxy?"

"Sure?"

"Me and Zexy are in!"

"Fine," Xigbar said.

"Let's do it, pansies," Larxene said.

Lexaeus stared silently at us, "…"

"Lexaeus is in," Xigbar said.

"Alright! Let's go to my room," Luxord said as he stood up. He led us over to the dorm building closest to us, and I grabbed the door, holding it open for everyone. I laughed as Marluxia glared and pushed me, almost making me lose my grip on the door. I fell in beside Roxas as we climbed the stairs to room 710. "Here we are! Happy my roommate got put in the hospital, now there's more room for poker!"

"Who was-"

"You don't want to know, Roxy," I told him. He looked at me, confusion evident in his features. I smiled and ruffled his hair, and he growled before pushing my hair away.

"Alright guys, let's play." Luxord quickly dealt the cards. Everyone grabbed their hand of cards and we began the intense game.

* * *

><p>"Ho, ho, ho!" Marluxia cried. 'Roxy's on <em>fire!"<em>

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call him that."

Roxas chuckled and playfully pushed me. "Oh hush, you." He turned to Marluxia and smirked. "I used to play a lot back home, it's a great way to pass the time."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "How about we raise the stakes then? Say… loser does anything the winner says to?"

Roxas pondered this as he looked at his hand. "Hmmm, alright. Yeah, let's do it."

"Hey, princess! Can I wear a dress too?"

I widened my eyes and looked over to where a drunken Luxord was slurring about princesses and tutus. "Uh, I guess the alcohol finally got to him."

"Shublubblub…" Xigbar slumped against the table and all of his cards fell out of his hands.

"And there goes Xigbar," I said as I looked around the table. Only Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas, Lexaeus and I remained. Demyx and Zexion had fled a while ago to go to their room.

Roxas looked around as well. "Let's start a new game." Everyone agreed and Marluxia gathered the excess cards. I expertly shuffled the deck in my hands and quickly dealt them. We set up the game and began.

After a few moments of playing, Larxene sighed loudly. "Fold."

Lexaeus looked at his cards and then shrugged, placing them silently onto the table.

I looked at my hand and decided it would be better to fold, rather than to be at mercy of Marluxia. "Fold," I groaned.

Marluxia had a sinister grin on his face as he said, "I'll raise." He placed a few more chips in the middle of the table. Roxas smirked as he copied Marluxia's actions. Roxas unconsciously licked his lips as he put his cards down on the table, revealing a straight flush. Marluxia's grin grew wider as he threw his cards down and said, "Royal flush baby, so… what should I have you do?"

Roxas widened his eyes as he stared at Marluxia. "I'm not having sex with you," he blurted. I put my arm around him and looked at Marluxia pointedly.

Marluxia looked taken aback by this and he barked a laugh. "Oh Roxy, of course not. I'm thinking more humiliation."

Roxas flushed slightly. _"Fine. _Out with it then, what am I doing?"

Marluxia curled his finger in a beckoning motion. "Come and see, chickadee. I know exactly what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

"Are you _kidding _me?" I cried.

Marluxia smirked at me. "Of course, little miss Roxy."

I flushed and crossed my arms. "I can't believe you're making me dress as a slutty schoolgirl."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Pish posh darling, now go and surprise your little boyfriend. I'm sure he'll enjoy this."

I cocked my head. "Hey Marluxia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you and Axel actually hate each other?"

Marluxia looked at me, surprised. "No. At least, I don't hate him. He's an asshole and all, but he's still my friend. It's just an unhealthy relationship."

I smiled at him. "That's good to hear. Well, not the unhealthy relationship part, but that you guys don't hate each other. You seem like a good person, and you're certainly fun to be around. Well, your strange obsession with drag aside."

Marluxia smiled back. "You too darling, now go!" he said as he pushed me to the door. I took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. I fidgeted with my too short skirt, getting more and more nervous as I walked down the hall to our room. I tentatively knocked once before I stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I turned around when I heard the door open. I got one look at Roxas before my cock shot up so painfully erect that I nearly exploded right then and there. **[2]**

"R-Roxas?" I gasped. My eyes trailed over his body, and I took in the too short skirt, the see-through white blouse, the knee-high socks and all of the little schoolgirl accessories. I looked at his face and saw that it was flushed a deep red.

"Uh," he squeaked. I quickly crossed the room and closed the door before I pinned Roxas against it. "M-Marluxia has… issues."

I grinned and pressed my lips against his in a hungry kiss. He emitted a low moan at the sudden contact, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I circled my arms around his waist and pulled his body flush against mine. "Roxas, you're amazing," I breathed. He grinned at me once before he fisted my hair and brought me into another lip bruising kiss.

"I know I am." He pushed off the door and I backed up until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I tumbled backwards and Roxas kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before he climbed on top. He straddled me, his groin pressing against mine as he ghosted his hands over my torso and I let out a breathy groan. He bent down to kiss me again and I broke the contact and flipped our position so I was hovering over his skimpily clad figure. He arched his back so his chest touched mine, and I smirked as I lowered my head and kissed him again. I pulled back and started running my hands over his chest, and my hand inched lower until I reached his rapidly hardening length. I kneaded him through the fabric of his skirt and leaned down to cover his lips with mine. His hands gripped my shirt, tugging while he kissed me back fiercely. Pressing his body as close as he could against mine, he moaned loudly into my mouth, his fingers slipping beneath the layers of fabric so he could touch my back, tracing the skin lightly.

I pulled back slightly. "I love you," I murmured. I placed butterfly kisses to his neck and ran my hands over the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his stomach, I stroked his soft and warm skin. Opening the buttons on his shirt, I pushed it open so that I could trail hot kisses across his chest. He fisted the sheets and moaned as my tongue played with his nipples.

"A-Axel!" he moaned. He pulled away from me and tugged on my shirt, his eyes begging me to remove the unwanted cloth, so I took the hint and easily pulled it over my head. His eyes glinted as he leaned up to press sensual kisses to my bare chest, sending tingles throughout my body whenever his lips touched my bare skin. My fingers toyed with the waistband of his skirt and I quickly pushed it down his legs to reveal a pair of lacey blue panties that rivaled the color of his eyes. I admired his lithe form beneath me, panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Take your pants off," he growled. I chuckled and quickly complied, kicking off my shoes before sliding the fabric off my legs. Moving slowly so that I was now laying next to him, my dick resting against his bare leg, I lowered my hand to pull down the lace panties and gently wrap my long fingers around his length. His body trembled and he inhaled shakily, moaning softly as my tongue lapped at his neck. Breathing deeply, I massaged and squeezed his length, enjoying the warmth that I could feel coming from it. He emitted a moaned and arched his back, thrusting his pelvis into my hand as he tried to create more friction. I grinned at the impatient need he was displaying, but grin was quickly replaced by surprise when he suddenly wrapped his small hand around me. His fingers were hesitant at first but then they quickly gained courage and determination, rubbing and squeezing me, and following my lead. He picked up his pace so that he was rubbing me at the same pace I was rubbing him. It was stimulating to have his hand wound around me, but hearing his breathy moans was sending my desire through the roof.

Seeking out my lips, he kissed me feverishly, his teeth nibbling gently on my bottom one before releasing and moaning loudly into my mouth. I pulled away and hovered over him, breaking the contact momentarily to see if he was okay with this considering how inexperienced and scarred **[3] **he was. He bit his lips and moaned, but the fear in his eyes overpowered anything else. Sighing, I pulled away from him completely and moved to the edge of the bed. I heard the bed rustle as Roxas crawled over to me. "Axel?" he asked uncertainly.

I turned around and took in the hurt look on his face before I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. "Hush, baby. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you aren't ready, then I'm not going to push you."

I wiped the tears that started falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry. You must feel so cheated. I mean-"

"Oh honey, don't ever feel like that. I'm willing to wait forever to be with you. You're the only one I want to be with."

His body shook as more tears fell from his eyes. I tightened my arms comfortingly around him and softly cooed sweet nothings into his ear. "Hey Axel?" he called softly after a few moments. I acknowledged him with a hum. "Um, well, er, are," he took a deep breath, "are you a virgin?"

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes before answering, "No."

"W-who was your first?"

"Demyx actually."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "There have been others, but none that I've ever cared about even the slightest."

"When?"

"Huh?"

"When did you sleep with Demyx?"

"Oh. Well we were stupid hormonal fifteen year olds, and we'd both came out a few days prior. But we mutually decided that we didn't like each other that way. All we could give was friendship. And then of course, he saw Zexion and was immediately smitten. A few months of incessant wooing and they finally got together."

He snuggled further into my lap, and I carefully picked him up to put him in the mess of blankets. "Are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of his sweats and handed them to him. He nodded as he caught them. I swiftly pulled on a pair of my sweats as well before I got into bed and snuggled up to him. Moving so he was settled partly on top, he kissed me soft and long, a sweet kiss just because.

"I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

"Roxy!" I whined. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I need extra credit. Mr. Vexen has hated me ever since we started going out."

I sighed as we reached our classroom. He reached for the door handle. "While we're at it, you should apologize for trying to burn his hair off again." He started walking in and turned to me, "And for getting chemicals… on…" He trailed off as he looked at Mr. Vexen's desk, which proudly displayed Marluxia in a skimpy nurse outfit. He had one leg dangling off the desk, and the other leg was atop the desk bent against his chest. His elbow was resting on his knee, with his fingers playfully combing through his hair. Roxas stood at the door with his mouth opening and closing in shock in a way that resembled a fish. Marluxia immediately stopped his flirtatious gestures and openly stared at us.

It was silent for a few minutes before Roxas opened his mouth again as if to speak, but quickly closed it again and walked out of the room, throwing his hands in the air. I winked at a mortified Marluxia before closing the door and following Roxas. I caught up to him thanks to my long legs and started to speak as we rounded the corner, but we collided with someone instead.

"Mother fucker!" I looked over to who had exclaimed and my eyebrows rose when I noticed it was Vexen.

"Oh looky here Roxy!"

Roxas looked up from brushing his pants off and looked in the direction I was pointing. He quickly bent to help pick up the papers that had fallen out of Vexen's hands when we bumped into each other. He handed them to him. "I'm so so-"

"YOU! You monsters! Ever since you guys came into my classroom, you've burned my hair, spilled deadly chemicals on me, broken my fingers, burned my desk, and pushed me over. And it's only the middle of the year!"

Roxas looked taken aback by his outburst and stepped back. "Oh calm down you old hag. Here's your papers, now go to your little classroom to sulk," I sneered at him.

"Uh, you don't want to go in there," Roxas said quietly.

"Oh yes he does," I grinned.

Vexen looked at us like we were crazy. Roxas covered his face with his hands. "No, he really doesn't." He pulled his hands away and looked at Vexen. "Don't go in there."

Vexen's scowl deepened. "And who exactly are you to tell me what to do?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "_Fine._ By all means, do whatever you want." Vexen shrugged and started walking to his classroom. Roxas started walking away in the opposite direction, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait, I want to see his reaction," I grinned.

Roxas considered this and then smiled as he turned to watch the door. Vexen threw the door open and stalked in, only to stop and stare at the display on his desk. He stared, dumbfounded, for a few moments before he sneered and stormed out of the classroom. "Goddamn pink haired freak…"

Roxas turned to me. "I can't believe I saw that. I'm scarred." I grinned as I wrapped my arm around him.

"At least he's actually _doing _something about his little infatuation. He's been ogling the man for weeks."

Roxas laughed and turned to me. "I'm glad you didn't do anything like that for me."

My grin widened. "Why would I have to? You were in love with me the first time you saw me."

Roxas scowled and turned to me. "I hated you."

"Ah, but I saw you checking me out when you laid eyes on me. I think it was the eyes… or maybe the hair… or my-" I laughed as he stomped away. I quickly caught up to him and picked him up bridal style. "Don't think you can get away so easy, because you aren't going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**[1] My friend says it's addicting to say fool... It _really _is.**

**[2] Woohoo for almost exploding. This line was inspired by Spell of the Highlander. Good book, you should read it.**

**[3] Yes I mean Scarred, not scared. I've seen so many damn fics with people typing scarred instead of scared, and it pisses me off...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HOORAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner. I'm not gonna lie and say I've started it though...

By the way, had the hardest time with the damn poker scene :( blame it for my absence...

Review please!


	14. Tutors and Sno Balls

**A/N: **

Woot woot! I'm updating!

This chapter is dedicated to **The Disorganization.**

Special thanks to...

**Lady Faine**

**FatefullDestiny  
><strong>

**Kaoru-chibimaster**

**lawli lawli lawlipop**

**candy3314**

**IchiakiI**

**lala-giggle-bunny**

* * *

><p><strong>MARLUXIA POV:<strong>

"What? No!" I cried indignantly.

Larxene cackled. "Why not?"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Because he's my _chemistry professor!"_

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "That usually is bad."

"Usually."

I sighed in frustration. "And he'd never go for me! I'm just another silly student. He even said so."

Larxene slapped my head. "Of course he isn't going to want you if you talk like that!"

"Then what do I do?" I pleaded.

She smacked me again. "Ok, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>"Hi Vexen!" I cooed.<p>

He turned and glared, but when his eyes fell on me, his glower softened slightly. _Slightly. _He sighed. "Hello Marluxia. Please take your seat. _Now." _I nodded and quickly made it to my seat.

"Okay class- Axel! Stop molesting Roxas!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Argh! Roxas, come sit over here in this empty seat!"

"No!" the two in the back said in unison.

Vexen sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just pay attention."

I looked at Vexen as he launched into today's lesson. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but got distracted as I took in his electric green eyes and marble skin. I briefly wondered if his long, silky hair was as soft as it looked.

I didn't realize I sighed dreamily, and was surprised as Larxene smacked me on the side of the head. "Marluxia. Is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Vexen asked.

I cleared my throat and felt my face flush. "Uh, no?"

"Good. Then please pay attention in-" Vexen stopped talking when the bell rang. He sighed unhappily. "Whatever, get out of my sight, all of you."

Axel walked by his desk, his arm around Roxas' shoulder. With his free hand, Axel made a gun and winked at Vexen as he walked by. "See ya Vexen! Don't miss me too much."

Vexen growled and moved to chase him from the classroom, but I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Vexen?"

He turned around and fixed me with a questioning glare. "What?"

"Um, can I come here after school for," I took a step closer to him, "_private _tutoring?"

Vexen took a startled step back. "Uh… But… What… Huh?"

I smiled and stepped closer to him. "You know, just you and me?"

His eyes widened a fraction. "Mar- Marluxia," he stuttered. "This is inappropriate. Please go back to your dorm."

I started running my fingers lightly over his chest. I smiled when he bit back a small moan. "Why should I?

He started closing his eyes and I leaned in to press a light kiss to his neck. He immediately opened his eyes and took a wide step back. "I have to go grade papers, get out of my sight."

I bit back the hurt spreading through my chest and nodded. I quickly walked out of the classroom, and willed the tears welling in my eyes not to drop. I sniffled as I rounded the corner.

"What the fuck are you _crying _for?"

I looked up and saw Larxene leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her signature sneer on her face. I shrugged. "Vexen told me to get out of his sight."

Larxene cackled. "So? That hasn't stopped you from sexually harassing someone before."

I wiped my wet cheeks as I thought about this. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am dear. Now, go get me some food and we'll talk about what you should do next."

I smiled brightly, "Ok!"

* * *

><p>"Are you, uh, sure I should do this?"<p>

Larxene rolled her venomous eyes at me. "Of course. Every gay guy loves a guy in a slutty nurse outfit. And Vexen is _so obviously _gay it's insane. Now, go in there and make him want to have sex with you!"

I swallowed nervously as I walked into the classroom and looked at his desk. I hesitantly pushed his stacks of paper aside and fiddled with the skirt before I smirked and settled on the desk with one leg dangling off the desk, and brought the other leg to rest on the desk so my legs were open. I bent it so it touched my chest and rested my elbow on my knee, with my fingers playfully combing through my hair. I heard footsteps outside the door and put on a seductive and lustful face. I watched through hooded eyes as the door opened.

And in walked Axel and Roxas.

I took a look at them briefly and saw Roxas standing at the door with his mouth opening and closing in shock. I immediately stopped my flirtatious gestures and openly stared at them. It was silent as we stared at each other, and I was about to ask them what they were doing when Roxas opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again and walked out of the room, throwing his hands in the air. I watched, mortified, as Axel winked at me before closing the door. I tried to calm my blushing and took a few deep breaths after they walked out. I closed my eyes and prayed that the next person to walk into the classroom would be Vexen. My eyes shot open when I heard the door opening. I put my lustful gaze on the person at the door, which happened to be Vexen.

"Hey Vexen," I whispered.

He only continued to stare at me for a few moments until he finally spoke. "Oh _god,_" he sneered before storming out of the classroom. But not before I noticed that he was rather _happy _to see me. I smirked as I heard him mutter, "Goddamn pink haired freak…"

* * *

><p><strong>VEXEN POV:<strong>

I groaned as I picked up the huge stack of papers on my desk. "Why did I choose to become a teacher again?" I asked myself. I groaned again when I heard the bell ring, signaling the start of the day. "Well fuck."

"Ooh, that's not the right language for a teacher. Don't ya think Roxy-bear?"

"Call me that again and I'll bite you."

"Go ahead, that's kinky."

I turned to glare at the annoying redhead and his little blonde friend as they made their way to the back of the classroom. I sighed as I stood up to start writing on the board.

"Hey Vexen," a voice cooed. I turned and got a nice view of Marluxia's ass bending over the desk directly in front of me. I felt my face heating up, and cleared my throat.

"Marluxia," I hissed. "Get up! That isn't appropriate right now!"

He turned around and bent over my desk, leaning closer to my head. "So it would be ok after class? Or after school?"

"Go sit down Marluxia," I hissed. "I need to start teaching."

He smirked at me before turning to sit in the very back of the classroom. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the rest of my students, who were filing in through the door. Once they were all seated, I turned to the board. "Ok. Today, we're going to be balancing equations." I turned to face the class, only to see Marluxia licking whipped cream off of his fingers sensually. My eyes widened and I felt a steady tightening in my pants as I watched his little pink tongue flick out of his mouth and lap at the creamy white substance. "Uh. I. Um… I'll just show you how…" I trailed off and turned to the board, writing frantically on the board. I turned around, and my eyes immediately focused in on Marluxia, who was playing with his collar, showing off his pale, flawless skin. I gulped loudly and looked down. "Just grab a sheet and start your damn work." I dropped a stack of papers on the edge of my desk and fell in to my chair with a heavy sigh. One by one, the students filed up to the front of the classroom and grabbing one or two sheets for them and their friends. I sighed again and put my head in my hands, wishing the day was already over.

"Hey Mr. Vexen!"

I looked up and glared at the pesky redhead sitting on my desk. He peered down at me and guffawed. "Damn Vexen, who sprinkled you in horny dust this morning?" he snickered.

My glare intensified despite the growing heat on my cheeks. "Oh shut your face Mr. Raphsodos. Go sit down or I'm going to give you detention for the rest of the _year!_" I snapped and chuckled inwardly at his horrified expression and how he quickly ran away. "Stupid boy," I muttered quietly to myself. I started spacing out and found myself getting sleepier and sleepier.

"Hey Vexy darling," a voice cooed, breaking me out of my daze. I looked up and groaned when I saw Marluxia leaning on my desk.

"What in the hell do you _want _Marluxia?" I asked exasperatedly, checking my watch, twenty minutes had passed.

He grinned slyly. "Why, Vexy! The only thing I want," he leaned in close to my ear and whispered hotly, "Is you…"

I swallowed thickly and moved away from him. "Yeah, well off limits." I raised my hand and did a shooing gesture. "Now shoo."

He completely ignored me and scooted closer to me. "What's your favorite color?"

I raised my eyes to his incredulously. "What?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently, "Your favorite color, what is it?"

"Blue, I guess… Why?" I asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just curious. Mine's pink, obviously," he said, gesturing to his hair.

I found myself smiling slightly, but quickly caught myself and stopped. I cleared my throat and frowned. "Yes, well, this was… fun. But you need to go to your seat and do your work.

He scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "I'll do it later, besides, I'd _much _rather talk to you!"

I sighed in relief when the shrill bell rang. "Too bad! Go to your next class Marluxia."

He huffed and stomped out of the door, only to come back in a few seconds later. He went to the back of the classroom to gather his things before waltzing up to my desk. He roughly grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up to meet his lips. I sat there stiffly as he moved his lips against mine. He pulled away slowly and winked at me.

"See ya later!"

I watched as he walked out of the classroom, his hips swaying as if to music. I exhaled and rubbed my eyes.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p>I reached down to pull out my small bag containing my lunch. I unwrapped my sandwich and took a large bite, when I heard my door open. I turned my head and saw Marluxia standing there with his lunch tray in his hand, a large grin on his face.<p>

"Aw! You bring your own lunch? _How cute! _I would bring my own, but that's kind of hard when you're in a dorm you know?"

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. "Marluxia. What are you doing here?"

He put his tray down on my desk and pulled up a chair, promptly sitting down in it, next to me. "I'm eating lunch, duh."

I watched as he grabbed a piece of his roll and nibbled on it. "Yes. But why are you _here?" _I asked.

"Because I like talking to you. So, what's your favorite food?"

I groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to just leave, so I decided to just give up. "I'd have to say vanilla ice cream."

He mulled this over for a few moments before smiling. "I like fat cakes."

"What the hell are those?"

"You know, _Sno Balls?_ From Hostess? The big pink balls?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'll have to go get some sometime," he said as he grabbed his fork and swirled it around in his mashed potatoes and gravy. I took another bite of my sandwich and chewed silently.

"So, um, I-" I was interrupted by Marluxia suddenly pelting me with his mashed potatoes and gravy. I gaped at Marluxia; my eyes traveling from my soiled shirt to his face and back again.

"Oops! So sorry, let me just clean you up," he said, smirking. He leaned forward and started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He looked up at me with hazy eyes and leaned in to lick my chest. I gasped at the feeling, and I saw him smirk as I let out a breathy moan.

"Marluxia!" I hissed, "Get off of me! Now!" I brought my hands up to his shoulders and pushed him off of me. I glared at him and reached for my ice-cold lemonade before dumping it all over his head and shoulders.

He gasped loudly and glared up at me before standing up and reaching out to grab my shoulders, but I quickly dodged him. I grabbed my shoulder bad containing all of my work and ran from my classroom, not bothering to lock it up. I ran out into the school parking lot, the wind clutching at my clothes and hair as I ran to my car. I hurriedly unlocked it and threw my things into the back seat before climbing into the front. I didn't want to look around; I was afraid I might see him following me. I fumbled with my keys and shoved them into the ignition, turning it so that it sputtered to life. I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding off to my apartment. Once I arrived, I took the steps up to my apartment two at a time and unlocked my door, rushing in and dropping all of my things on the floor. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. I dialed the school's number and asked for the principal. It took them several minutes to transfer me over to him, but when I finally had him on the phone, I asked for the rest of the day off due to sickness. He readily agreed to let me go home, since they had plenty of substitutes available, but on the condition that I had to come in early tomorrow. I agreed with a sigh and informed him that I had left my classroom unlocked. Once everything was arranged, I hung up and went to take a cold shower. And before I knew it, I had collapsed onto the couch, groaning about my day.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until a loud, incessant knocking abruptly awoke me. I looked around dazedly before I got up and stumbled to the door. Which I abruptly slammed when I caught the sight of flamboyant pink hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Get the hell off my property Marluxia!" I yelled through the door.

"Let me in Vexen!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I growled and kicked the door, wishing I could punch him in the face without opening the door. I stepped away from the door, and jumped nearly a foot in the air when the door came crashing down and Marluxia casually walked into my apartment. He looked at the door for a second before shrugging. "Sorry about your door, but you could have just let me in."

I glared at him incredulously before raising my arm as if to slap him. "What the _hell _is wrong with you? You can't just kick someone's door down and waltz into their apartment like you live there!"

He looked around my slightly messy apartment before grabbing a stray blanket off the couch and draping it over the doorframe. "There. You have a door now. Stop complaining."

"That's a fucking blanket, not a door! My door is now right there on the floor, and I'm going to have to pay someone to fix it now!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'll pay for it, ok? I'm sorry. Just hear me out. Please?"

I threw my head back and exhaled. "Fine, you have five minutes. You better hurry."

He nodded delightedly. "Ok, so I really like you. I know you're my teacher and you probably think I'm just a pesky teenager, but I really admire you and how smart you are, and how green your eyes are."

I raised my eyebrows at the last statement. I lowered my head to look at his face and found I took some delight in the fact that his face was heavily blushed.

"I also think that even though you act like you're mean and cold and grouchy, it's just that… an act. I think that you're actually nice and kind and amazing. I just want one chance. Please."

"No. I can't I'm a teacher and you're a student, it just can't work."

"I think that we can make it work. Please. Just one chance." He got down on one knee and pulled out a package. I watched as he hastily ripped off the packaging and displayed a pink, round… blob. I stared at it skeptically and then stared at his face, asking for an explanation. He sighed heavily.

"This is a Sno Ball. It's my favorite food. I have no fucking clue why the hell I bought it, but I do know that I want you to give me a chance. So just-"

I sighed as I grabbed his collar, tugging him to his feet before tossing him onto the couch. "Just stop Marluxia. You're making a fool of yourself." I gently crawled on top of him. "And I'm going to teach you how to do things _my _way." I lowered my lips to his for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>NAMINE POV:<strong>

I sighed as I messed up again on my equations. "Olette," I groaned. "How do you even _understand_ this?"

She laughed. "It's simple. I just get it. Maybe you should ask the teacher for tutoring. Maybe it would help."

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure, beats just sitting here waiting for you to finish your homework."

I smiled softly at her. "Well not all of us can be geniuses, Olette."

She laughed as she stood up, stretching her limbs. "Well not all of us are going to be the next Picasso." She sighed wistfully. "God, you're so talented."

I closed my notebook and stood up too, smiling at her as I rose. "Thanks."

We walked out of the room and I turned to lock the door. When we resumed down the hallway, she hooked her arm in mine. "So," she said, "I was thinking I was going to go to the movies this weekend with a few friends. Wanna go?"

I thought for a few moments. "Uh, who's going?"

"Uh, Pence, me, Selphie, Yuffie, and maybe Hayner."

"You're friends with Hayner?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I am. We were a lot closer when we were younger. Before he joined that stupid gang. But he's one of my best friends and I'm not going to stop being his friend over a stupid decision on his part."

"Hm. I didn't know you were friends with him. Why don't I see you hang out with him a lot?"

"Well, his boyfriend is a total jerk. He's kind of possessive of Hayner. So I don't get to see him very often."

"Who's his boyfriend?"

"Seifer. God, he's so mean. He tormented all of us when we were kids. Then suddenly Hayner's in love with him."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well Hayner's right there, you should go talk to him," I said, pointing to a figure across the lawn.

Olette looked at me. "Can I? I thought you wanted me to go with you to Mr. Smith's class."

I shrugged. "I'll be ok."

She smiled brightly at me. "Ok, I'll see you later!"

I nodded at her as she ran off and started talking animatedly to Hayner. I started off in the direction of my classroom when someone tripped me. I toppled over, raising my hands instinctively in front of me to protect myself from the fall. I looked up and saw Kairi and Xion standing over me with their arms crossed.

"Oh look Kairi, it's the little stupid blonde," Xion sneered.

Kairi laughed. "Hey, get up, slut."

I bowed my head as I lifted myself of the ground and brushed off my white top and jeans. "What do you guys want?" I asked quietly.

Kairi pushed me and I stumbled backwards. "I want you to stay away from-"

"Kairi. Xion. Leave her alone," a deep, velvety voice said.

I turned to look at the voice and my eyes widened a fraction when I saw a tough, rugged looking junior standing there. His arms were crossed and he was radiating authority. Kairi rolled her eyes and turned to me, pushing me again before turning and walking away, Xion in tow.

The boy quickly rushed to where I had fallen, helping me up. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Who are you?"

The corners of his lips twitched slightly. "I'm Terra. Sorry about those two by the way, I think they're just naturally mean."

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm Namine by the way."

He nodded. "You have pretty eyes," he whispered.

I blinked in confusion and felt my face quickly heating up. "Uh..."

He laughed. "Sorry, that was creepy wasn't it?"

I grinned. "A little, but flattering."

"Right, well, I'll see you around?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you."

As he walked away I exhaled. Biting my lip, I made my way to my classroom. I got there and entered, waving hello to my teacher. "Hi Mr. Smith, I was wondering if I could get a tutor, I think I need the extra help."

The pudgy man nodded and turned to the filing cabinet behind his desk. "Sure, sure Miss Strife. I'll call one of my previous students and ask him if he's up for tutoring again, he did it last year." I waited patiently as he called the office, tuning him out in favor of listening to the music he was playing.

"Namine?"

I turned my head sharply when Mr. Smith called my name. "Yes?" I asked.

"He said he would do it. His name is Terra Hotaru; he's a junior, very good at this. He also wants you to meet him at the library tomorrow at lunch."

"Ok, great. Thank you so much." He waved to me as I turned and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Um, Olette, I have to go to the library for a tutoring session, so I'll see you later ok?"<p>

Olette turned and smiled brightly at me, "Sure thing honey, bye!"

I smiled and waved before I dumped my empty tray in the trash. I then headed to the building up ahead. I opened the doors, slipping inside and looking around for the brunette. I scanned all the tables and when I didn't see him, I sighed and turned around, narrowly missing the exact person I was looking for.

"Oh, hey there," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

I smiled shyly up at him. "Hi, sorry, I didn't see you."

"Ah, it's ok, I was running late."

I smiled. "Right, so uh, should we start?"

He nodded and led me over to a table near the entrance. "So what do you not get?"

I heaved a sigh. "Everything. I just don't understand how to balance the equations." I reached for my backpack and pulled out my notebook. After flipping to the right page, I handed it to him.

He read it over for a few moments before nodding and setting it back down on the table. "Do you have an extra pencil?" he asked.

I nodded and reached into my backpack to pick out another pencil. I handed it to him and he quietly thanked me. "So what am I doing wrong?"

"You're not really doing anything wrong, you just aren't adding things up quite right. Here let me show you…"

After about two hours of him showing me how to do things right, we finally parted ways and went back to our dorms. I smiled the entire way and almost missed my door. I quickly backtracked and grabbed the doorknob, swinging open the door and walking in. I smiled at Olette, who was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a thick novel. She looked up at smiled at me.

"How was your study date?" she asked.

I felt my face flush lightly. "It wasn't a study date," I insisted, "I went there for tutoring, not a date."

She giggled. "Yeah, sure. But you're all smile-y. And you're not really the smile-iest person."

I playfully pushed her. "Maybe I'm just in a good mood."

She laughed and pushed me back. "_Ok. _So who was your tutor?"

"Terra Hotaru."

She whirled around. _"What?"_

"My tutor, Terra Hotaru. Why? You know him?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, he's my brother. He's a jerk, don't fall for him."

I gulped. "Who says I am?"

"No one, I'm just warning you. He's not really the type to just settle down. The thing he does best is leave. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you Namine. I really do."

"Just because he's left before doesn't mean he always will."

"Namine," her voice held such a sharp warning and I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She nodded and I smiled at her.

"Me too, just stay away from him. Ok?" She smiled at me wrapped her arms around me and I happily returned the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I tugged his wrist and pulled him closer to our destination .He sighed in frustration. "Where are we going Axel? Can't you just tell me?"

I shook my head and grinned impishly at him. "No can do Roxy, it's a surprise!"

"Axel, we've been at this carnival all day and you _still _haven't told me why we even came here."

I looked around and pulled him up the narrow path. "Shhh, don't talk, just follow. Trust me, you'll love this."

I finally let go of his wrist and sat down on the small patch of grass. I motioned for him to sit next to me and he reluctantly sat down. "Why are we on the top of a hill? At night?"

"Because Roxy, you'll see in a minute, just be patient!"

"You should know by now that I'm not a patient person."

"Patience is a virtue Roxas. You should learn how to be patient."

"You talk like you're actually a patient person, which we both know you aren't."

"I don't need to be patient."

"You just said that patience is a virtue!"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Meh, I don't need to be consistent."

He rolled his eyes and his lips twitched upwards. He jumped when a firework exploded in the sky and his eyes were wide as he tried to catch his breathing. "Holy fucking shit! What the hell was that?" he screeched.

I laughed and hooked my arm around his waist, pulling him to my side. "Calm down," I whispered into his ear. I pointed to the sky and a smile grew on his face as he took in the exploding colors against the jet-black sky.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is… amazing."

I kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, it is," I agreed.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I cupped his cheeks and pressed my lips lightly to his. "I love you too," I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hooray! Namine is back! Sorry for her absence... She'll be appearing much more often now :D

Please please please review :) It makes me so so happy!

Thanks for reading :)

**P.S: **What pairing would you want to see next? Akuroku? Soriku? VanVen? Cleon? Let me know!


	15. I Love you!

**Honestly, this is just a filler. Well, it's in my outline, so it's more of a quick update :P And I'm so sorry about not updating recently... School's a BIIITTTCCHHH :(**

**I promise to have the next official chapter up soon. Than you guys ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SORA POV:<strong>

"Oof!" I cried as I tumbled to the floor. I laughed softly as I picked myself up. "Sorry," I said to the person who had accidentally pushed into me.

"Yeah, watch where you're going." I scowled confusedly, and they shrugged in a scorning manner. When the train came to a stop they pushed past me and off onto the platform.

"Watch where you're going, bro!"

I turned my head to the spot next to me, where Riku was standing in a defensive manner. The man simply flipped him off and walked off. I placed my hand soothingly on his shoulder. "Hey, come on," I said softly. "Calm down."

He turned to me, "You shouldn't let people talk to you like that," he snarled.

I shrugged. "It's not worth it to get so upset over it. It's not like that person is going to change."

He sighed heavily. "Hey, there's a seat open, let's go so you can sit down," he said as he gestured with his hand to a spot a few rows down. I nodded and we walked over to where the empty seat was. I groaned as I sat down.

"I'm _so _tired," I laughed. I looked over to the door near us as it whooshed open and a pregnant lady walked onto the train. I quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Why don't you take my seat?" I asked her.

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you, sweetie."

I nodded and smiled at her. I leaned against the wall and Riku came up next to me. "You're such a good person, it actually pains me."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Is that a bad thing?"

He laughed. "No, no, no, that's why I love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled too. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you too," he whispered as he intertwined our fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

I sighed as I dropped my pencil in frustration. "I fucking hate essays." I felt Axel's strong arms wrap around me and I leaned my head back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what else to say, and it still has to be longer."

He kissed my forehead. "Well just bullshit it then."

"I can't!" I cried. "I can't do it like you can!"

He laughed. "Well I'm not going to do it for you this time. I'm tired. It's eleven already."

I felt my lips forming into a pout as I watched him climb- shirtless- into our bed. "Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't trick me you know."

"Listen to your elders."

"I'm a year younger than you!"

"Exactly. So why do you get to top?"

"Because I just can. I'm more dominating."

"Hmph." I watched longingly as he stretched out his limbs and he smiled contentedly.

"The more you stare, the longer it'll take you to finish your essay. And the longer it'll take before you can come to bed."

"It would be faster if you just wrote the essay for me, I wouldn't have to wait at all before I could, you know, strip down to_ nothing, _and you could to _whatever you wanted to me."_

I watched Axel's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. "Please don't do that to me," he pleaded.

"I wouldn't have to if you just did my essay."

A few moments passed before Axel broke it.

"I'll do it in the morning, just come to bed. Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>CLOUD POV:<strong>

"Shut up Leon. I hate you. Don't even bother coming near me, you fucking bastard."

"Cloud, wait! Let me explain!"

I flipped him off and slammed the door, locking it before he could step inside. "Go find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" I yelled through the door.

"Fuck, Cloud. Let me fucking explain!"

"I know what I saw!" I yelled.

"No, you don't! It's a mistake, ok?"

I ignored him and went over to our bed, where I angrily grabbed his pillows and blankets. I looked over at my side of the bed, where I saw the stuffed moogle he got me for my birthday. I grabbed it and ripped its head off before I stomped to the door, unlocked it, and threw the stuff at him. "Fuck you Leon. I hope you fucking die, bitch."

He growled as he stuck his foot in the door as I tried to close the door. I grunted and struggled to close the door, but he easily pushed the door open, tossing me aside. "Cloud, please, just hear me out. Hones-"

I looked up from where I'd been brooding on the floor. Leon was staring at the pile of linens at his feet. "You fucking _ripped _the moogle I got you? What the fuck's the matter with you, Cloud? Holy shit!"

I breathed heavily. "So what? _You _obviously don't care about my feelings, so why I should I care about yours?"

"Holy shit Cloud! I didn't fucking cheat on you!"

"That girl was all over you! How can you possibly say you didn't cheat on me?"

"How could you _rip _the moogle? That was what I got you when we first got together!"

"No! You got it for me when it was my birthday!"

I saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in. "Holy fucking shit. I got you a _chocobo _for your birthday."

I opened my mouth to retort, until I realized he was right. "I- oh- well you still almost cheated on me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever."

"Oh my god, Cloud. She's a girl from my class! I fell on her! I can't fight gravity you know."

I was quiet as I mulled over what he said. "Oh…h"

"Please believe me. Because I would _die _if you broke up with me. I'm not even joking around right now, Cloud, I fucking love you so much it's physically hurting me right now."

I bit my lip and silently willed the tears welling in the corners of my eyes not to fall. I sniffled.

"…Is my little raincloud _crying?"_

I pouted and the tears exploded, until they were steadily streaming down my face. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking.

"Me too."

"I just… I love you too."

"It's ok." It was quiet for a few moments, with me crying into Leon's shoulder, and Leon rubbing my back soothingly. "You know," Leon whispered, breaking the silence. "Jealous Cloud is really cute… Aside from the moogle-beheading monster."

I laughed shakily and hit his shoulder. I pulled away from him. "Please refrain from doing anything that makes it look like you're cheating. I don't like how this feels."

He hugged me close to him and laughed. "I promise I won't."

"I love you, Leon."

"I love you too Cloud."


	16. Roxas!

Hell yeah baby! I'm back!

Alright, so crazy shit goes down in here.

Chapter dedicated to** Candy3314 :)**

Special thanks to...

**xOwleX  
><strong>

**The Disorganization  
><strong>

**HPloveisreallove**

A couple things to know when reading:

1. This story kind of got off track: the gangs have been at war, although I haven't been describing it.

2. If no one reviews anymore, I most likely won't update because I won't know what people think :( Plus, reviews motivate me:)

Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

I sighed and rolled over slightly, further curling myself into the warm body sleeping next to me. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as the brightness of the room burned my eyes. I looked at the clock and saw it was time to wake up, so I sat up and shook Axel's shoulder.

"Axel," I mumbled. "Axel. Axel!"

When he didn't stir, I started jumping up and down on the mattress, jostling his skinny body. "Axel," I whined. "Get up!"

He mumbled and then turned over so that he was facing away from me. I huffed and began tugging at the covers on our bed. "Axel you better get up right now, or I swear to God I will kill you. Get up. _Now."_

"Mmph. Shut up mom."

I gasped and brought my hand down across his cheek. "I'm not your mother!"

He groaned again and brought the covers up so that they were covering his face. I rubbed my face and groaned. "Axel! Help me!" I called pathetically.

He abruptly sat up and looked around. "Roxas!" he called. His eyes scanned the room until he saw me sitting safely on the bed. "Oh, hey baby, are you ok?"

"Ok? You called me a woman!"

"I did?"

"Yes. You were asleep, and would not wake up!"

"I'm sorry… but ya gotta admit, you're cute enough to be a girl."

I smacked his shoulder. "Don't call me cute," I growled as I stood up and walked over to my dresser.

"Wait," he called as he reached out to try to grab onto the edge of my sleep shirt. "It's a compliment!"

"It's never a compliment for a man to be called cute!"

"You're not a man-" I glared at him. "-darin orange. Yeah, you are most definitely not an orange."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You are such a loser. Now go finish my essay!"

He moaned. "I forgot about that." I sighed.

"Go do it! You promised me you would!"

He rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't want to..."

"Well you have to. Especially after what you… did… last night…"

A Cheshire grin bloomed across his angular face. "Last night was amazing. Thank you Roxas, really."

"You can thank me by doing my essay."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I leaned my head back and sighed. I tuned out Mr. Vexen's boring lecture and instead looked out the window, letting my thought wander. I thought about what would happen later on today, where we would finally trap those sons of bitches Heartless. I grinned evilly as I let my eyes close, imaging what it would be like to shoot Riku.

"Axel?"

My eyes shot open at the meek sound of Roxas' voice. "What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. It's time to go to class."

I looked around, only to find that the classroom was rapidly emptying. "Oh, sorry, spaced out for a bit there," I told him as I stood up. He just smiled and we exited the classroom. I put my arm around him and led him to his next class. I leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Hurry and get to class, you're going to be late."

I waved my hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

He smiled and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "Get to class." I smiled again and leisurely walked across the campus to my next class. I arrived and slowly opened the door.

"Mr. Raphsodos!" My teacher snapped. "Would you care to explain your reason for being late to my class?"

"Nah, haven't got one."

He rolled his eyes. "Sit down. _Now."_

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch, yo."

"Dear lord, you are a carbon copy of your brother."

"No I'm not!"

"Mr. Raphsodos, please sit down and quit disturbing my class."

I sat down quietly and rolled my eyes. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, mindlessly copying the board, while my thoughts were occupied by my previous thoughts. I could already see Riku's expression of surprise as I pulled out my gun on him…

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU POV:<strong>

I turned away from Yazoo, a wicked grin on my face. "This is perfect," I said. "So he'll come and we'll shoot him? This is fucking great. I hate Axel."

Yazoo chuckled menacingly. "I want to shoot him. Ever since he killed my boyfriend, I've wanted to kill the bastard."

I sighed, "Fine, you can kill him."

He smirked. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever. I have to get back to class now."

"Good. And don't tell your little boy toy about the plan. He'll get involved somehow, and that's not good at all.

I hesitated before nodding. "Ok… Fine." He nodded and waved his fingers at me before turning his back to me and slinking away. I pursed my lips, deep in thought, before turning back to my classroom. I opened the door and slipped in. The teacher narrowed her eyes at me.

"Everything alright Mr. Gris?" She asked.

I nodded. "Just some… family issues. You know."

She raised her eyebrows before turning back to the board, explaining the math problem on the board. Sora nudged me. "Everything's ok, right?"

I turned to look at him, taking in the sweet, concerned look on his face in. "Yeah," I said, "I just had to help Yazoo with something, but it's all ok now."

He smiled. "That's good."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I had no idea how I was going to keep this from Sora all day…

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

I looked up from the keys, taking another eager look at the watch hanging loosely on my wrist.

"Axel!"

I looked up quickly to the other bed, where Roxas was sitting, books and papers spread around him. He had an annoyed look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Not answering when I call you."

"That only happened like, twice."

"It's the fifth time it's happened in the past two hours."

I cracked my neck. "Well I'm sorry, what'd you need anyway?"

"I asked you where you have to be."

I froze. "Uh, nowhere, why?"

He looked up from his paper with his eyebrows furrowed. "Then why do you keep checking your watch?"

I bit my lip as I quickly thought of an excuse. "I have to turn in this paper by a certain time," I explained, gesturing to the laptop in my lap.

"Well then why don't you just check the time on your computer?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because it's wrong," I answered quickly and a bit snappishly.

"Okay, sorry…" He mumbled, turning back to his papers.

"I'm sorry, I just have to finish this page and edit, but I don't have much time left so I have to finish now, ok?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"It's ok." I kept my eye on the clock in the lower part of my laptop screen as my fingers flew over the keys, quickly finished the paragraph I was on. Without editing, I saved it and saved it again to my email. "Hey Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go print this out, and then I think I'm going to have dinner with Reno at the cafeteria, so I'll be back later."

He looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ok, that's fine. Do you want me to stay up? It's only…" he paused to check the clock nest to him, "seven."

I shook my head, "Nah, just go to sleep when you're sleepy."

He nodded and I bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His lips eagerly parted against mine and he wrapped his arms around my neck. My hand caressed his cheek gently, feeling the soft porcelain skin that I always ached to touch.

He moaned softly as I deepened the kiss, tasting him softly. I feel my blood rush beneath my flushed skin and I forced myself to pull away before it could lead to where it was inevitably going.

As I pulled away, my breath came out in pants. "I have to go now," I breathed.

"Ok." He replied, a bit of disappointment flashing in his blue eyes.

I headed to the door and exited the room, sidling down the hall until I reached Reno's room. In a flash I opened the door and stepped in. I nodded at him in greeting. "Ready for this?"

"Hell yes. Let's go kill those damn Heartless bastards."

* * *

><p><strong>ROXAS POV:<strong>

I hesitantly opened the door and poked my head out, looking both ways before stepping out silently. I made my way across the campus as I pulled out my phone, hyperaware of my surroundings the entire time.

_I need to see you. _

I quickly typed out Sora's name and hit send, and nearly ran the rest of the way to his dorm. I was on the brink of tears when I reached it, and shakily knocked on his door. He was looking at his phone when he opened the door. He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw me. He hastily fisted my shirt and jerked me into his room. Before I knew it, I was being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. I sniffled and fisted the back of his shirt.

"I've missed you Sora," I choked.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Roxas."

We stayed like that for a while, just breathing in each other's scents as we embraced. Finally he pulled away, and I could see the sticky tear stains on his cheeks. "Why'd you need to see me so bad?"

I looked around, only now noticing that something wasn't right. "Where's Riku?" I asked.

His happy expression suddenly dropped and a deep sadness etched itself onto his features. He shrugged. "I don't know. He's been out of it all day. I think he's hiding something from me."

I stared at him noiselessly for a few moments before I reached out to hug him again. "I'm sorry," I told him, "I think that Axel's hiding something from me too."

"What could _Axel _hide from you? He loves you."

"You have no idea how much Riku loves you, Sora. I'm not kidding, I saw it in his eyes when-" I froze when an idea suddenly smashed my head in two.

Sora looked at me, concern clearly displayed on his face. "What? Are you ok?"

My eyes widened. "Sora. Riku had to have told you where he was going. Where was that?"

I gestured wildly for him to hurry and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Well… He said he was going to have lunch with his brothers."

"Call him."

He looked oddly at me again before he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before putting the phone up to his ear. After about a minute he put it down with a confused face on his face. "He didn't answer." He looked back down at his phone before screeching, "Oh my god, is he cheating on me?"

I smacked his shoulder before biting my lip worriedly. "Axel and Riku are in opposite gangs. I heard Axel talking to his friend about a set up recently. Axel's been out of it too."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sora and his eyes widened to an impossible size. "Oh my god," he whispered. I nodded once before bolting out the door, Sora on my heels, with only one thought running through my head….

_Where is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL POV:<strong>

"Well hello there, Riku," I snarled, my gun pointing at said boy's head. His venomous eyes, abhorring my very existence, ignited and he flipped me off.

"Fuck you Raphsodos. Fuck you."

I smirked. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend already."

His nostrils flared and his brothers, standing behind him, stepped into a defensive position. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard to soft voices yelling.

"No!"

"Axel!"

My eyes widened and I lowered my hands slightly. I saw two short figures running up behind Riku. I saw Sora run up to him and kiss him passionately. He pulled away. "Riku don't do this! You're better than this!"

He kept talking, but I turned to look at Roxas, who was bent over next to me, panting. "Don't," another pant, "do this," gasp, "it's not," wheeze, "worth," heave, "it."

I started to reach out to touch his shoulder, one hand still holding up the gun, and saw his eyes look up then flick over towards me. His eyes widened, and before I knew it, his hands were on my chest, pushing me backwards. A gunshot filled the air, and dread filled me as I realized what was happening.

Roxas jolted at the bullet went into his back, and his beautiful blue eyes scrunched up in pain as he collapsed onto the floor. I watched in horror, waiting for him to get up.

I felt tears prick my eyes when he didn't.


End file.
